


Youth (Jung Hoseok x Reader) [Traducción]

by mexicansnakeu



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Conflict, F/M, Hawaii, Love, Summer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicansnakeu/pseuds/mexicansnakeu
Summary: "estamos aprendiendo a amar, pero es difícil cuando eres joven"|||||en donde jung hoseok y tú se conocen durante unas vacaciones en hawaii. su relación florece en completa privacidad.pero el verano siempre termina eventualmente, y ambos tienen que regresar a sus vidas normales. una historia en la cual ambos aprenden a balancear la vida, la distancia, los obstáculos y el amor.Traducción deYouth (Jung Hoseok x Reader), hecho porJustMattie





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustMattie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMattie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Youth (Jung Hoseok x Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650950) by [JustMattie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMattie/pseuds/JustMattie). 



“Las cosas no siempre serán fáciles, ¿es cierto?” Le preguntaste mientras el sol se ocultaba, las olas acariciando gentilmente sus pies.

“No lo serán.” Él confirmó lo que ya estabas pensando.  Suspirando, abrazaste tus rodillas y miraste el agua.

“El océano es tan... grande. Nunca me había dado cuenta.” Murmuraste. 

Él no pudo evitar reír. “Eres rara.”

“Esa cantidad tan vasta de agua que sólo sigue... estirándose por siempre... ése es el espacio que estará entre nosotros. ¿No te das cuenta?”

Él miró hacia abajo, su humor rápidamente cambiando de alegre a triste. 

“Lo sé...”

“Pensaba que las cosas serían fáciles cuando era más joven. Eso es lo que los adultos me habían dicho toda mi vida.” Te quejaste, agarrando un puño de arena y tirándolo en el agua.

Hoseok te miró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  “Mintieron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí les traigo otro de mis trabajos favoritos.  
> ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!


	2. the unknown

Querido Journal.

Actualmente me encuentro en my viaje a Kau ai, Hawaii, con alrededor de veinti cinco minutos restantes. El hombre junto a mí ha estado roncando las siete horas y cincuenta minutos que dura el viaje. Aunque no he podido dormir ni un poco por ello, parte de mi está feliz de haber tenido una cantidad tan grande de tiempo ininterrumpido para pensar. Pensar en los planes que tengo para este verano, las cosas que tengo que completar durante mi tiempo aquí; pero también las cosas que quiero hacer. Me ha dado tiempo para pensar en todas las posibilidades desconocidas. Me ha dado tiempo para asustarme, pero también emocionarme.

Tres meses aquí suena mucho tiempo, pero tengo un gran presentimiento de que se irá más rápido de lo que quisiera. Antes de que lo sepa, estaré en un viaje de regreso, con un corazón pesado y encantado con las experiencias que espero haber tenido aquí.

La promesa que me estoy haciendo es ser tan abierta como sea posible.  No dejar que los miedos, reservaciones o cualquier tipo de ansiedad me limiten.  Sí, estaré estudiando aquí para cumplir con un requerimiento escolar; pero hay tanto más que quiero de este viaje aparte de la escuela. Quiero encontrarme a mí misma. Quiero volverme my propia persona sin el peso de todos mis amigos y familia viéndome, esperando a ver qué es lo que haré después. Quiero descubrir cosas sobre mí misma que no sabía antes, todo en la privacidad de finalmente hacer algo completamente sola.  Quiero conocer personas. Quiero hacer amigos. Quiero  expandir mi mundo.

Quiero dejar éste lugar llorando, simplemente porque s é que extrañaré a las personas y el ritmo de vida aquí. Tal vez esté colocando esa barra muy alto. Tal vez es algo muy alto para cumplir.

Pero estoy determinada. Soy joven, y ésa juventud es efímera. El tiempo que se me ha dado para tomar ventaja de esas oportunidades es ahora.

La tripulación del avión está preparándose para aterrizar.

Te veré en el suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> En éste trabajo, Bangtan no existe. Es algo así como un AU. El hecho de que Hoseok es coreano / tú siendo de cualquier país que seas :v, no será mencionado en ésta historia. Lo mismo ocurre con las barreras del lenguaje.  
> Está escrito en segunda persona, así que el personaje está mencionado como T/N.  
> Hay una lista de canciones que el autor usó para escribir la historia, aquí se las dejo:
> 
> adventure of a lifetime- coldplay
> 
> technicolor beat- oh wonder
> 
> idea of you- arty, eric nam
> 
> something just like this- coldplay, the chainsmokers
> 
> crush!- tahiti 80
> 
> island in the sun- weezer
> 
> youth- glass animals
> 
> outro: wings- bts
> 
> falling into you- hillsong young & free
> 
> shake, shake, shake- bronze radio return
> 
> fire water- code kunst
> 
> ma city- bts
> 
> steve mcqueen- m83
> 
> tomorrow's ours- lights follow
> 
> golden love- midnight youth
> 
> walk on memories- exo
> 
> living good- k.a.r.d
> 
> heartbeat- tahiti 80
> 
> mama- bts
> 
> don't wanna cry- seventeen
> 
> slow down- lights follow
> 
> verge- owl city, aloe blacc
> 
> geronimo- the beach
> 
> let me in- grouplove
> 
> pools- glass animals
> 
> anna sun- walk the moon
> 
> butterfly- bts
> 
> san francisco- the mowgli's


	3. the incident

El aeropuerto no tenía aire acondicionado. Esa fue la primera cosa que notaste al salir de la terminal y dirigirte a la banda de equipaje. La segunda cosa que notaste fue que todas las fotos que habías visto de Hawaii no se comparaban con la belleza de la isa. Al salir buscando el taxi que se supone que iba a recogerte, tus ojos casi no podían comprender lo vibrante de la vida que se encontraba a tu alrededor. El pasto era increíblemente verde, el follaje de las palmas suave y largo, e incluso las jardineras de l as b anquetas estaban llenas de pluma rias blancas. 

“El viaje de Lihue a Poipu es de 45 minutos, ¿está bien?” El conductor dijo con una sonrisa y con un ligero acento mientras colocaba tu equipaje en la cajuela del carro.

“Suena bien.” Asentiste, deslizándote en el asiento de atrás. Tenías 45 minutos de paz y observación de la isla, y estabas esperándolo con ansias.

La casa de playa en la que te quedarías por el verano estaba en Poipu, Kauai. Es una ciudad pequeña, una que tiene solo 2.8 millas cuadradas de territorio, con una población básica de 1,000 personas; una comunidad muy cercana entre sí. Una carrera completa en  Construcción de Paz Intercultural y una media en Estudios Hawaianos te habían dejado con la suerte de pasar un verano entero ahí, siendo tu propósito integrarte con los locales y proveer investigaciones junto con ensayos a tu escuela. 

Estabas emocionada, aunque un poco escéptica, mientras salías del taxi en esa tarde soleada, el aire cálido y húmedo rápidamente llenando tus pulmones. Le agradeciste al conductor, pagaste la cuota y sostuviste tus dos maletas que ahora llevabas detrás de ti, caminando hacia la casa.

Parecía ser de un tamaño decente para cuatro personas; la compartirías con otros estudiantes de otras universidades. Estaba pintada de azul, que se había decolorado con la intensidad del sol, y estaba situada entre otras dos casas de un estilo similar. Directamente terminando la calle estaba el océano, y la primera sección de la playa Poipu, la cual parecía popular para surfear. Pudiste observar algunas personas atrapando las olas cuando habías pasado por ahí en carro, inmediatamente haciéndote curiosa e inspirada. Figuraste que estarías pasando gran parte del tiempo en esa parte de la playa los siguientes meses. En cuanto te instalaras, decidiste que ese sería el primer lugar que querías ver.

Tomaste un gran respiro, dudando por otro momento, y finalmente te colocaste en la puerta.

“¿Hola?” Llamaste, buscando señales de alguno de tus misteriosos compañeros. No sabías nada de ellos; ni sus nombres, o de dónde venían, nada de nada. Habías fallado en conectarte con ellos antes de hacer el viaje, ya que los compañeros no habían sido elegidos hasta hace unos cuantos días, y estabas muy ocupada como para intentar contactarlos.

Dejaste tu equipaje en la entrada, sólo para poder caminar por la casa libremente. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero las ventanas grandes estaban abiertas, permitiendo que el aire y la luz entraran. Rápidamente escaneaste los muros buscando un termostato, pero estuviste decepcionada  al ver que no había ninguno. Iba a ser un verano largo y cálido; los aires acondicionados eran una rareza en Hawaii.

Continuaste mirando alrededor, intentando sentir tu nueva casa mientras soñabas con lo que sería tu vida durante los próximos tres meses. La cocina y la sala de estar eran abiertos y estaban conectados, y un pasillo llevaba a las cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. Al ver que las puertas de los cuartos estaban abiertos y vacíos, finalmente te diste cuenta que eras la primera de todos los demás en llegar. Estabas parcialmente aliviada de que tenías tiempo a solas para instalarte antes de pasar por las presentaciones incómodas, reglas de la casa, etcétera.

Así que tomaste esa oportunidad para escoger la habitación que querías, y comenzaste a desempacar. Los cuartos eran prácticamente idénticos; pequeños y cuadrados, muros beige, con una cama, escritorio, vestidor y un pequeño closet en cada una. Excepto que el cuarto al fondo del pasillo tenía ventanas más grandes que te daban una mejor vista del follaje de las palma afuera.

Después de desempacar tu ropa, productos de higiene personal y otra cosas que pensaste que necesitarías durante tu estadía (incluyendo un gran bote de bloqueador solar, y  _ Ella es el Hombre _ en DVD), tus compañeros aún no se mostraban. Así que te pusiste unos shorts y una camiseta, dejando una nota en la barra de la cocina indicando tu ubicación en caso de que alguien se mostrara cuando no estuvieras, y te dirigiste a la playa. Estabas muy emocionada al poder explorar los alrededores que incluso dejaste tu teléfono atrás, queriendo un poco de tiempo completamente libre de distracciones.

Caminaste por la corta calle admirando la vista, los sonidos y olores que la isla tenía que ofrecer, sólo tomándote un poco menos de cinco minutos antes de llegar al Parque de la Playa Poipu. En vez de explorar el resto del parque y las otras secciones de la playa que estaban conectadas, te sentaste en el primer pedazo de arena que encontraste, la arena caliente levemente quemando tu piel mientras lo hacías.

Esta parte de la playa tenía a todos los surfistas, y parecía estar libre de familias y niños pequeños. Mirando el agua, sólo había adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, los cuales se veían muy experimentados con las olas y el agua. Los miraste por un rato, intrigada y celosa del gran talento que los surfistas tenían, llevándote al primer deseo de tu lista; querías tomar una lección de surf antes de regresar a casa.

Cerraste tus ojos por un momento, bañándote de sol. La brisa ligera en el aire te mantenía  no tan calurosa, y el sonido de las olas era posiblemente el sonido más terapéutico que habías escuchado. Tener un momento en el cual pudieras relajarte tan profundamente, tan libremente, era raro para ti; y honestamente, para la mayoría de la población. Habías olvidado qué tan lindo era tener tiempo así para ti.

Desafortunadamente, sólo pudiste disfrutar como tres minutos de ese tiempo de paz antes de que fuera interrumpido. Ahí estabas, en tus propios asuntos, cuando de repente un fuerte  WHACK llenó tus oídos. El terrible sonido fue inmediatamente seguido por un dolor agudo en la parte trasera de tu cabeza. Gruñiste en dolor, colocando una mano en tu cabeza mientras girabas tu cabeza para ver a l culpable del ataque repentino. Miraste mientras una tabla de surf estaba siendo tirada en la arena detrás de ti, un chico ahora agachado junto a ti.

“LO LAMENTO TANTO OH POR DIOS ¿ESTÁS BIEN?” Él exclamó, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro bronceado.  Parpadeaste, momentáneamente distraída por el dolor que estaba presente en ti.

“Um… ¿eso creo?”  Las palabras que dejaron tu boca se presentaron m ás como una pregunta que como una oración . “¿M-M e acabas de golpear con una tabla de surf?”

“S-S í, ¡lo lamento tanto! No estaba poniendo atención, y mis amigos me estaban esperando, y no estaba agarrando la tabla bien mientras corría.” El chico parecía sincero con su disculpa, mordiendo su labio mientras esperaba tu respuesta. No parecía nativo de Hawaii; tal vez era japonés o coreano. Su cabello era de un color  café oscuro, y estaba usando un traje _ Volcom _ para surfear negro . Pero la piel expuesta estaba bronceada de una manera en la cual tal vez ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo afuera.

“¡Hoseok, vamos! ¿Qué estás haciendo?”  Miraste a donde los gritos tomaban lugar, y viste que hab ía otros dos chicos con tablas de surfear, parados en el borde de la bahía. Ambos tenían una complexión más oscura, y parecían ser hawaianos nativos.

“¡Sólo un segundo!” Él gritó de regreso, antes de volver a ti.  “¿Estás bien?” Él preguntó otra vez, pareciendo impaciente ante tu falta de respuestas, porque  estaba obviamente preocupado.

“Um... sí.” Respondiste débilmente ya que tu cabeza esta palpitando en dolor.  Removiste tu mano de tu cabeza, sorprendida al ver que ten ía un poco de rojo. Miraste al chico y le ofreciste una sonrisa débil.

“Vaya, estás sangrando. Um, déjame pensar.”  Comenzó, mirando a lo s chicos que estaban esperando impacientemente en la bahía.

“¡Hoseok, apresúrate!” El otro chico estaba gritando ésta vez, se veía más joven que el primero.

“ ¡Sólo vayan sin mí! ” Él les hizo una seña.

“P-P uedes irte. Estoy bien.” Dijiste incómodamente.

“¿Estás bro m e ando? Prácticamente acabo de romper tu cr áneo con una tabla de surf.” Él dijo, levantándose y frotando la arena de sus rodillas mientras lo hacía.

“¿¡Irnos sin ti!?” Uno de los chicos llamó, pero no estabas segura de quién había sido ya que tu mirada estaba concentrada en Hoseok.

“¡Sí, Kai, llévate a Kaylen y vete!” Había un toque de impaciencia en la voz de Hoseok.

“¡Pero yo quería ir contigo hoy!” Podías decir que el chico más joven estaba haciendo un puchero, incluso desde esa distancia.

“Los veré en Puka más tarde, ¿sí?  ¡Vayan!”

Los dos chicos finalmente accedieron,  el más joven encogiéndose mientras hacían su camino hacia el agua. No estabas segura del por qué, pero sentiste algo de tristeza al ver al más joven viéndose tan decaído.

“Ven.” Hoseok dijo de repente, arrastrándote de tus pensamientos mientras extendía una mano hacia ti. Estabas confundida por un momento antes de darte cuenta finalmente de que te estaba ayudando a levantarte. Tomaste su mano, sorprendiéndote al sentir qué tan suave era su piel mientras fácilmente te levantaba del piso.

“Acabo de comprar esto.” Él suspiró antes de agarrar la parte inferior de su playera y pas arla por su cabeza.

“Um-” Comenzaste, confundida pero después apenada al verlo sin camisa.  Ese chico estaba muy en forma.

“Ten.” Te pasó la playera. Lo miraste con duda, y él se rió.

“Necesitas hacer presión en el lugar donde estás sangrando porque no puedo ver qué tan mala es la herida.  ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás mareada? ¿Débil?”

“No, nada de eso. En serio dudo que sea algo serio.”  Le reafirmaste, pero él envolvió la playera y  la so stuvo detr ás de tu cabeza.

“Hay un puesto de salvavidas en esa parte de la playa, deberías hacer que alguno de ellos mire tu cabeza y asegurarse de que no necesites puntadas o algo.” Hoseok dijo apuntando a la playa.

“Oh, bien. Um, gracias.”  Respondiste, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia all á, antes de que él volviera a  a parecer junto a ti.

“Te llevaré allá .” Él dijo simplemente.

“No tienes que hacer eso.”

“Otra vez, puse una herida en tu cabeza. Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que estés realmente bien.” Él rió mientras continuaban caminando, ahora parados en el área verde que conectaba todas las partes de la playa. Había más gente en ésta sección; se encontraban varias mesas de picnic ahí.

“Espera, ¿qué hay d e tu tabla de surf?” Recordaste cómo la había tirado en la arena, y ahora no la llevaba con él.

“Los chicos con los que estaba la pueden agarrar por mí antes de regresar.” Él explicó, usando su mano para ventilar su rostro, mientras ambos caminaban hacia un área de la playa particularmente brillante y calurosa.

“¿No estás preocupado de que alguien te la robe?”

Él negó con su cabeza. “¿Por aquí? Nope.”

“Supongo que conoces a muchas personas por aquí, entonces.”

“Sí, soy unido a los locales por mi amigo Kai. Los turistas en esa sección son pocos y alejados de qué tan ruda el agua y las corrientes son. Así que no me preocupo mucho por dejar mis cosas ahí. Y si me la roban, tengo como otras siete tablas en casa de todas formas.” Él explicó casualmente, pasando una mano por su  cabello, el cual el viento había revuelto.

“Entonces, chica a la quien casi rompí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?” Él sonrió, revelando sus dientes increíblemente blancos y grandes mejillas regordetas. No pudiste evitar el sonreír de regreso.

“Soy T/N.”

“T/N.” Él repitió.  “Soy Hoseok. Lamento no habernos conocido en  b uenos t érminos.” Él rió otra vez, y también tú. “No te había visto alrededor de Poipu antes, así que asumo que estás aquí de visita.”

“Sí, estaré aquí los próximos tres meses por un curso que estoy tomando en la universidad.  Acabo de llegar hoy, de hecho.”

“Oh, ya veo. ¿Primera vez en Hawaii?”

“Sip.”

“Lo siento otra vez.” Él se disculpó por milésima vez. 

“Está bien, sé que fue un accidente.”  Intentaste calmarlo ya que aún se sentía mal.

“Pero tu primer recuerdo de Hawaii será haber sido golpeada en la cabeza.”

“Será una buena historia para contar, de hecho.”  Sonreíste ante eso.

“Supongo que es cierto.”  Miraste a Hoseok otra vez, de repente poni éndote curiosa sobre su vida y su propósito en Hawaii. No tuviste la oportunidad de preguntarle , ya que los dos habían llegado a la estación de salvavidas.

Hoseok saltó los pasos restantes y asomó su cabeza dentro de la pequeña construcción.  “Hey, Lea.  Necesito tu ayuda por un segundo.”  Él dijo, y segundos después una chica en un traje salvavidas apareció afuera junto a él. Ella tenía una complexión similar a los dos chicos que habías visto en la playa con Hoseok.

“Así que, accidentalmente golpeé a ésta chica en la cabeza con mi tabla de surf. ” Hoseok empezó, llevando a Lea a darle una mirada de desaprobación.

“¿Hiciste qué?”

“De verdad fue sólo un accidente.” Hoseok continuó. “Y ella está sangrando así que pensé-”

“Vaya, Hoseok.” Lea agitó su cabeza, acercándose a ti. “¿Te importa si miro?”

“Hazlo.”

Lea movió tu cabello levemente, mirando tu herida. “No se ve mal, y dudo que necesites puntadas realmente. Pero  deberías poner atención a ver cómo te sientes durante las siguientes horas, y si algo se ve mal, entonces  consigue a alguien que te lleve a la clínica para que puedan asegurarse de que no tengas una contusión.  ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda cuidarte?”

Mordiste tu lab io mientras Lea se colocaba junto a Hoseok y a ti. “Mis compañeros no habían llegado aún cuando vine a la playa.  Tal vez ya estén en casa.”

Lea suspiró, dándole otra mirada de enojo a Hoseok.  “Asegúrate de que llegue bien a casa.”

Negaste con la cabeza. “De verdad, estoy bien.”  Insististe. Te preguntabas cuál era la relaci ón entre Lea y Hoseok; ella lo ordenaba y le daba miradas molestas. No podías decir por sus apariencias quién era mayor, aunque asumiste que probablemente era Lea. “Vivo en la calle de la primer parte de la playa.” Añadiste, intentando convencerlos de que estarías bien sola.

“Bueno, si solo vives ahí, entonces Hoseok no debería tener algún problema tomando tiempo de su ‘horario apretado para surfear’ para asegurarse de que llegues ahí a salvo.” Lea estaba mirando a Hoseok todo el tiempo, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

Estabas tan intimidada por la mayor que no te molestaste en pelear otra vez.

“No hay problema.”  Hoseok accedió fácilmente. “Vamos.”

“Um, gracias.” Le ofreciste a Lea una sonrisa antes de que Hoseok y t ú se voltearan para irse.

Una vez fuera de su vista, preguntaste. “¿Ella es tu hermana?  Es algo aterradora.”

Hoseok suspiró.  “No es mi hermana real, pero act úa como si lo fuera.”

“Oh. ¿De dónde la conoces?” Preguntaste parcialmente por curiosidad, y parcialmente por miedo al silencio incómodo que los envolvería si no hacían un esfuerzo para seguir con la conversación. No había nada que odiaras más que el silencio incómodo.

“Ella es la hermana mayor de mi amigo Kai. He pasado mucho tiempo con ellos que prácticamente me adoptó como su tercer hermano menor. Puede ser aterradora algunas veces, pero nos cuida.” Hoseok respondió con duda, y estabas complacida al ver qué tan fácil respondía tus preguntas. Parecía ser una persona muy abierta y fácil de tratar. Respetabas eso, y era la manera opuesta en la que actuabas.

“Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado en Hawaii?” Tan pronto como preguntaste eso, te hizo pensar en su edad, y qué tan cerca estaba de la tuya. Tomaste una vista de su abdomen otra vez y te forzaste a mirar a otro lado.

“Cerca de tres años. Vine aquí para visitar a Kai, a quien conocí en línea, y nunca me fui. Es una historia muy común aquí. Si terminas tomando algún tour por la isla, pregúntales a los guías que no son nativos, y tal vez te den la misma respuesta que yo.”

“Vaya, es genial que hayas sido tan espontáneo. Yo hubiera tenido una crisis mental sólo con pensar el mudarme a algún lugar sin planearlo.” Reíste.  

“Y todos los tours por la isla suenan asombrosos, pero soy algo así como una estudiante pobre, así que dudo poder ir a alguno de ellos.”

“Oye, eso está bien. Algunas de las mejores cosas para ver en ésta isla son gratis de todas formas, siempre y cuando tengas a la persona indicada que te enseñe los alrededores.” Juraste haber visto una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro, pero no podías estar segura ya que los dos habían llegado a tu casa.

“Aquí es.” Dijiste después de unos momentos mientras ambos estaban en el frente. Había un  Jeep rojo estacionado, y sentiste un poco de ansiedad. “Parece que alguno de mis compañeros ya está aquí.”

“¿Ya habías conocido a alguno de ellos?”

“Nope.” Respiraste.  “Estoy nerviosa, honestamente.” Te diste cuenta de que a ún estabas sosteniendo la playera con sangre en tu mano. “Um, lamento lo de tu playera.”

“No te preocupes, puedes quedártela. Compraré una nueva.”

“Puedo pagarte de regreso-”

“En serio, no te preocupes. Puedes pagarme disfrutando tu tiempo aquí.” Él te dio  una sonrisa, y otra vez estabas encantada al ver qué tan grande era.

“Trato.”

Te fuiste después de decir adiós, tomando un respiro profundo mientras caminabas hacia la puerta de tu casa. Y cuando miraste detrás de ti, Hoseok aún estaba ahí, yéndose después de entraste a salvo a tu casa.


	4. payback

YOUR POV

“¡No, Paige, te estoy diciendo! ¡Yo no tomé tu estúpido sueter de cachemir!  ¡Ni si quiera me gusta el cachemir!” Apenas estabas en la entrada cuando escuchaste a dos chicas gritándose una a la otra con enojo; tu mente aún estaba llena con pensamientos sobre Hoseok, quien ya se había ido.

“¿¡Entonces por qué estaba en tu maleta!?” Otra voz demandó, aguda y enfadosa, tan ruidosa como la primera. Te encogiste, y después te diste cuenta de que aún tenías la playera con sangre de Hoseok.  Diste pasos de lado hacia el armario donde se encontraba la lavadora, lanzando la playera y haciendo una nota mental de que intentarías rescatar la cara pieza de ropa que él había sacrificado por tu cabeza.

“¡Probablemente la pusiste en la mía en vez de la tuya, idiota! ¡Estábamos empacando nuestras maletas juntas! ¿¡Y por qué yo querría robar y empacar uno de tus suéteres feos, de todas formas!?  Noticias: ¡estamos en Hawaii!  ¡Estamos como a treinta grados cada día!” La otra chica gritó de regreso mientras emergía. Podías ver que las dos chicas estaban en la parte de la sala de estar que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones.

“Como sea.” Una de las chicas bufó, volteándose y regresando a su habitación. La otra chica se quedó ahí,  y te vio mientras tú le dabas una sonrisa incómoda, no sabiendo qué hacer.

“Oh, hola. Soy T/N, um, una de los demás compañeros.”  Te presentaste nerviosamente.

“Hola.”  La chica dijo sin emoción alguna.  “Soy Emma.” Las dos tuvieron un momento incómodo de sólo mirarse fijamente.

“Un placer conocerte.” Intestaste sonreír otra vez, pero Emma permaneció intacta y con una mirada aburrida.

“¿C-Cuál es el nombre de la otra chica? ¿Es tu amiga?”

“Ella es Paige, y desafortunadamente ella es mi hermana.” Emma rodó sus ojos. “Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que...” ella apuntó en dirección a las habitaciones. Asentiste mientras Emma hacía su camino hacia el pasillo, el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada fuertemente siguiendo.

Te quedaste en tu lugar por un momento, suspirando. Serán unos largos tres meses si las dos se gritarán todo el tiempo. Querías relacionar su mal humor con el cansancio y el jet-lag, esperando que ese fuera el caso mientras cruzabas tus dedos, haciendo tu camino a tu habitación para cambiarte de ropa.

La tarde estaba cambiando progresivamente a la noche, y no te habías dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estabas. Nadie en la casa había ido de compras, así que el refrigerador estaba vacío aún. Eso te dejó con la única opción de salir a comer. Sin embargo, te veías como un desastre; algo cubierta de arena, ligeramente quemada, y con sangre seca en tu cabello. Figuraste que sería mejor  tomar una ducha antes de irte, queriendo salvar a la población de verte en ese estado.

Una vez en el baño, pasaste tus manos por tu cabello con arena y sangre, aliviada ante el sentimiento del agua caliente ligeramente quemado tu piel. Mientras estabas masajeando el shampoo en tu cabello, te aseguraste de ser cuidadosa alrededor del lugar donde habías sido lastimada, llevándote a tus pensamientos sobre el chico, sobre Hoseok.

La tarde entera definitivamente no había sido como la habías planeado o esperado. La herida en tu cabeza seguramente sería una molestia, pero no podías estar realmente enojada con el chico, o incluso irritada con él. Sus palabras y acciones después del incidente fueron amables y bien pensadas, así que parecía ser una buena persona. Esperabas poder conocer a más personas como él durante tu estadía en Hawaii. Esas eran las personas sobre las que querías estar alrededor.

Cerraste la llave del agua unos minutos después, tus pensamientos terminando mientras te vestías, el hambre apoderándose de tu estómago. Incluso después de haberte bañado, las puertas de Emma y Paige seguían cerradas.  Rodaste tus ojos y decidiste no molestarte en informarles dónde estar ías. Por lo que habías visto, eta mejor dejarlas solas.  Sólo podías esperar que el cuarto y último compañero tuviera una  me jor actitud que ellas.

Agarraste tu cartera y tu teléfono, y abriste  _ Google Maps _ , antes de salir, tomando el aire de la tarde-noche de la isla. 

☼☼☼

HOSEOK'S POV

Las sandalias de Hoseok golpeaban contra las banquetas limpias de la Aldea de Compras de Poipu mientras silbaba y caminaba, con las manos en sus bolsillos.  Ahora usaba una camisa negra de cuello-en-v que había sido lavada y usada la perfecta cantidad de veces, haciendo el material cómodo y suave para usar. Usaba una gorra negra hacia atrás cubriendo su cabello casi seco, casi húmedo, que había sido resultado de la ducha que había tomado en  casa. La gorra era necesaria si no quería que su cabello esté en diversas direcciones mientras caminaba en público.

Después de  haberte dejado en tu casa, Hoseok regresó a la playa donde Kai  y Kaylen habían regresado de surfear. Kaylen estaba sentado en el borde de l a playa, sus rodillas junto a su pecho ; mientras Kai estaba molesto, sentado junto a él. El más joven estaba decepcionado ante la ausencia de Hoseok. Tanto que había tenido una mala actitud con su hermano durante el agua, haciendo que Kai se rindiera en surfear por el día. Kai estaba claramente irritado mientras Hoseok se acercó, pero dijo que aún se verían en Puka para cenar.

La decisión de  dejar  surfear por el día estuvo bien con Hoseok; sin embargo, por el incidente contigo, y después de haber sido regañada por su hermana designada, su mente estaba distraída con otras cosas. Incluso después de haber estado en el agua, figuró que sus pensamientos estarían en otro lado para atrapar algunas buenas olas, mucho menos para prestarle atención a Kaylen.

Así que regresó a casa por un rato. Limpió su tabla de surf, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras la colocaba junto con sus muchas otras tablas. Ahora esa en específico tendría un recuerdo significativo para él. Porque incluso si nunca te veía de nuevo, él siempre recordaría lo que pasó en la playa ese día. La verdad era que se sentía terrible por el accidente . Pero ya que lo habías perdonado tan fácilmente sentía que no tenía la necesidad de cargar con la culpa. La única pérdida real que ocurrió en la playa ese día para Hoseok fue su playera  _ Volcom _ .

“¡Hobi!  ¡Llegaste!” Kaylen exclamó, dejando su lugar en la banca en la cual hab ía estado esperando.

“Prometí que vendría, ¿no es así?” Hoseok sonrió, frotando el cabello del más joven.

“Sí, pero también prometiste que vendrías a surfear conmigo hoy.” Kaylen hizo un puchero, y Hoseok frunció el ceño.

“Ya dije que lo sentía, tenía que ayudar  a la chica que accidentalmente golpeé.” Hoseok le recordó antes de dejar que su rostro rompiera en otra sonrisa. “¿Qué te parece si vamos a la bahía norte el sábado?  ¿Eh? Kai, Lea, tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?”

Los ojos de Kaylen se iluminaron ante la oferta.  ¿Sólo nosotros cuatro?”

“Sólo nosotros cuatro.”  Hoseok confirm ó , frotando el cabello del chico una vez m ás. “Ahora corre con tu hermano y ordénanos la cena.” Él dijo,  apuntando al restaurante exterior  _Puka-Dog_ ,  donde Kai infelizmente estaba sirviendo a los clientes.

“¡Bien!”  Kaylen aceptó mientras sonreía, corriendo hacia el puesto.

Hoseok sonrió al ver al chico feliz otra vez, quitándose su gorra y pasando sus dedos por su cabello, y suspiró. Él había estado en Hawaii por tres años, y aún se estremecía cada vez  sentir la brisa de la isla a esta hora. Aún tenía que tomar en cuenta sus alrededores por seguro; no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo.  Eran muy vibrantes, muy intensos para considerar ignorarlos.

Comió la cena junto con Kaylen, bromeando y burl ándose de Kai, quien estaba ocupado exprimiendo limones para su limonada mundialmente-famosa.

“Esto es trabajo duro, ¿sí? ¡Intenta venir aquí y exprimir el jugo de cien limones cada día!” Kai se quejó cuando no había clientes alrededor, ganándose risas de Hoseok y Kaylen.

“Hermano, actúas como si fueras el único aquí con un trabajo .”  Hoseok apuntó, tomando un gran sorbo de la limonada que había ordenado con el único propósito de molestar a Kai.

“Tú trabajas en una tienda de ukeleles en Koloa. Eso no es exactamente un trabajo duro.” Kai rodó sus ojos, reemplazando su mirada de enojo con una sonrisa falsa mientras una nueva persona se acercaba.

“Tira tu basura y te compraré un helado, ¿bien?” Hoseok le dijo a Kaylen al pararse de su silla.  Kaylen rápidamente obedeció, recogiendo sus restos.

“No tienes que pagar el postre.” Kai insistió. “Le daré algo de dinero por ti.” 

“No, está bien. Me siento mal por hacer que perdiera el día.” Hoseok dijo mientras Kaylen reaparecía.

“Volveremos pronto.”

_ Papalani Gelato  _ estaba justamente cruzando Puka. Era una tienda muy pequeña, pero tenía uno de los mejores helados que Hoseok hab ía probado . Era caro, así que era un postre especial que sólo tenía con sus amigos de una vez en cuando.

La campana de la puerta sonó mientras Hoseok entraba con Kaylen, y estaba feliz al ver que sólo había un cliente en la tienda. Usualmente, había una larga fila.

“¿Sabes qué sabor quieres?” Hoseok preguntó, sacando su cartera de su bolsillo trasero.

“Hmm… voy a ver los sabores.” Kaylen se encogió de hombros.

“¿Cuál me recomiendas?” La chica frente a  él le preguntó a la mujer trabajando, y Hoseok sonrió.  Nuevas personas.

“El  Café _Kona_ es nuestro sabor del mes.”  La trabajadora ofreció mientras  sonría d ébilmente detrás de la barra. La recomendación no sonaba genuina; más bien algo que la compañía forzaba a los empleados decir a los clientes que preguntaran.

“No, no querrás ese.” Hoseok intervino para salvar a la pobre chica que iba a pedir el peor sabor de todos. Se movió hacia adelante. “ _ Tiger Butter _ es el mejor, porque-”, éll miró a la chica, sólo para darse cuenta de que se veía familiar.

Porque ella eras tú.

“ ¡Oh, eres la chica de antes!”  Él exclamó, abriendo más sus ojos.

“Hobi, ¿la conoces?” Kaylen preguntó, haciendo su camino hacia adelante para ver los sabores.

“Ella es la chica de la playa, la que golpeé con mi tabla de surf.”

“¿Golpeaste a alguien con una tabla de surf?” La empleada preguntó con un tono crítico.

“Oye, fue un accidente-”

“Fue un accidente-” Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Él se volteó para verte, sonriendo nerviosamente.”

“Um, ¿cómo está tu cabeza, por cierto?”

Te encogiste de hombros. “Una vez que removí la sangre de mi cabello todo ha estado bien.”

Él rió. “Bueno, me alegra. ¿Cómo te fue con-”

“¿Van a ordenar helado o qu é, porque se dan cuenta de que hay otras cuatro personas esperando detrás de ustedes?” La empleada estaba claramente irritada con los tres, y Hoseok forzó otra sonrisa, porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser molesto.

“Cierto.” Él dijo, aún mirándote.  “¿Cuál quieres? Yo pago.”

“No necesitas-”

“Aún me siento mal por lo de antes, y mi orgullo está herido. Déjame comprarte un helado.” Él dijo simplemente.

Asentiste algo incómoda. “Supongo que probaré, uh, tiger, uh, ¿cuál era?”

“ _ Tiger Butter _ .” Hoseok ordenó por t i.  “Dos bolas.  Y uno de…” Hoseok miró  a Kaylen.  “¿De qué quieres?”

“Chocolate.”

“Dos bolas de  _ Tiger Butter _ y uno de chocolate.” Hoseok aclaró, comenzando a sacar y contar dinero de su cartera, pasando a la caja registradora.

“¿No vas a comprar para ti?” Kaylen parecía confundido, pero se distrajo, feliz mientras la empleada le pasaba su helado.

“Hoy no tengo ganas de comer helado.” Hoseok mintió, sonriendo otra vez al darte tu helado. Él le dio el dinero a la trabajadora, y ella dijo un monótono ‘que tengan un buen día’ mientras los tres salían de la tienda.

“¿Podemos sentarnos en el pasto? Todas las gallinas caminan por ahí.” Kaylen dijo entre mordiscos de su helado, con chocolate en su barbilla.

“¿Está bien contigo?”  Hoseok te preguntó.

“Claro.  Gracias otra vez por el helado.  No era barato...” Tomaste una mordida. “Bien, wow.  Éste es el mejor helado que he probado. El precio es justificado.”

Hoseok rió, asintiendo mientras los tres se sentaban en el pasto donde Kaylen quería hacerlo.

Ciertamente, el helado era caro. Y él había usado lo que le qued aba de dinero para comprarte el tuyo .


	5. tomorrow's ours

YOUR POV

“ ¿Por qué hay tantas gallinas en Kauai?”  Preguntaste curiosamente a través de una mordida de helado, sentándote ahora junto a Hoseok en el pasto del centro de compras. Habías estado sentada cómodamente por un tiempo. Seguías sorprendida al ver que ya no te sentías incómoda junto a él.  Era muy fácil de tratar, muy amable... estabas calmada, y dada la situación era algo extraño sentirse as í. Sin duda estabas contenta de pasar tu primera tarde con él.

“Después del huracán Inki de los noventa,  muchas gallinas domesticadas fueron  liberadas por toda la isla. La gente aquí no se metió con ellas, y no tienen depredadores naturales, así que sólo se esparcieron por aquí.” Hoseok explicó, recargándose en sus manos, y girando su cabeza hacia atrás, el sol tenue bañando su rostro ya bronceado.

“Oh, eso tiene sentido.  No les temen a las personas.”  Reíste, viendo como Kaylen rompía pedazos de su cono de helado y alimentaba a las gallinas.

“La gente aquí los alimenta todo el tiempo.” Hoseok rió.  “Si no lo habías notado todas las gallinas están gordas.” 

Su risa era como música para tus oídos, logrando conseguir una sonrisa de tu parte.

“Es cierto.”

“El atardecer va a comenzar pronto.”  Él murmuró, su mirada fija en el cielo, el cual se pintaba lentamente de rosa y naranja oscuro.  “¡Espera, T/N!” Él exclamó de repente, sentándose bien otra vez.

“¿Qué?”  Dijiste sorprendida ante su explosión.

“¡Éste es tu primer día en H awaii!”

“¿Sí?”

“¡Eso significa que nunca has visto un atardecer hawaiano antes!  ¡Necesitamos ir a la playa! ¡Ahora!”  Él tenía una sonrisa grande e increíblemente brillante.  “¡Vamos, levántate!” Se levantó rápidamente, ofreciéndote su mano y jalándote del piso.

☼☼☼

Hoseok dejó a Kaylen con Kai, primero sosteniendo tu mano levemente para l levarte a la  dirección correcta. Corriste detrás de él a través de las banquetas llenas de flores, sintiendo felicidad en tu pecho mientras lo hacías. Él estaba alegre y emocionado, apresurándote para poder llegar a tiempo.

Era una sensación extraña; correr libremente por las banquetas con un chico, el cual casi ni conocías, en un lugar que no te era familiar, el viento soplando a través de tu cabello sin importa rte cómo te veías. Te dejaste llevar en ese momento, literalmente yendo con el ritmo de la naturaleza sin el peso de la ansiedad o de miedos desconocidos impidiéndote. En casa, correr con un chico aleatorio no hubiera sido algo que te hubieras permitido hacer.  Pero aquí, la vida era diferente. El tiempo se sentía diferente.  Incluso el aire se sentía diferente.  Y era porque al fin te habías desconectado de casa y de miradas que te juzgarían; te sentías bien sobre pasar tus límites.

“¡Rápido, quítate tus zapatos!” Hoseok gritó, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies mientras se deshacía de sus sandalias antes de saltar a la arena cálida. Tú seguiste después, aunque no como Hoseok, terminaste cayéndote.

“¿Estás bien?” Él rió, ayudándote a levantarte, tu ropa ahora cubierta de arena.

“Supongo que hoy el universo no conspira a mi favor.” Reíste mientras intentabas quitarte la arena que estaba pegada a ti.

“Olvida eso.” Hoseok dijo mientras te miraba.  “¡Ven aquí!” Él corrió por la playa, alent ándote a seguirlo.

El cielo con el q ue te habías encontrado no podía ser descrito con ninguna palabra, excepto encantador. Podías sentir la mirada de Hoseok en ti mientras mirabas el cielo en completa admiración ante el brillo de los colores que estaban radiando de él.

“Algo increíble, ¿eh?” Él murmuró, su voz más calmada y suave.

“Nunca había visto algo como ello.” Respiraste, encantada con la belleza que estabas viendo ante ti, sintiendo una epitoma de emociones que no te eran familiares. ¿Esto es lo que se siente ser libre? ¿Esto es lo que se siente realmente al dejarte llevar? No estabas segura de ello pero sabías que amabas esos sentimientos, y querías perseguir todo aquello que te hacía sentir así.

“Aún no estoy acostumbrado... nunca se vuelve viejo.” Hoseok respondió. Tomaste un vistazo de él, su perfil de lado visible mientras su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba, admirando el cielo. Había algo tan confortante en su presencia. Sólo lo habías conocido por casi un día, pero ya reconocías que él era el tipo de persona que inmediatamente levantaba el ánimo de cualquiera. Él parecía ser la persona que buscaba el bien en las cosas, y era explícitamente honesto. Y esas cosas eran atractivas.

Te colocaste junto a Hoseok en la playa hasta que el sol había desaparecido completamente , el aire nocturno volviéndose lo suficientemente frío con una ligera brisa.

“Gracias por asegurarte de que pudiera ver eso.” Le agradeciste, ambos colocándose sus zapatos de regreso en la banqueta.

“Seguro. Fue la primera cosa que Kai me enseñó cuando llegué aquí.” Hoseok explicó, bostezando ligeramente mientras lo hacía. “Ha sido un día largo para ambos, ¿no lo crees?”  Él rió.

“No tienes idea... el viaje en avi ón fue exhaustivo.” Regresaste sus sonrisas y risitas.

“Y claro, conseguir una gran herida en mi cabeza no me ayudó demasiado.”

Él se veía culpable otra vez, y abrió su boca para disculparse por millonésima vez antes de que intervinieras.  “Sólo bromeaba.”

“Phew, estaba asustándome otra vez.”  Él sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.  Tú sonreíste de vuelta.

“Oh, pero ¿sabes cómo regresar a casa desde aquí?”

Dejaste de caminar junto a él, mirando tus alrededores que no te eran familiares, mucho menos en la luz tenue.  “Um...”

“Tomaré eso como un no.  Ven, te llevaré a casa.  Sólo vivo a dos cuadras de ahí de todas formas.” Él ofreció, y no estabas en la posición para declinar, dado que no tenías idea de dónde estabas.

Las banquetas no estaban completamente vacías, pero estaban silenciosas. Hoseok y tú no eran las únicas personas que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para absorber la vista de ése hermoso atardecer.

“Así que, ¿cómo  son tus compañeros?” Él preguntó casualmente, interrumpiendo el silencio previo que sorpresivamente no había sido incómodo del toso.

“Son, um... se ven interesantes.” Respondiste.

“Estás siendo muy amable.”

“Bien, hay dos hermanas locas que estaban gritándose por un suéter de cachemir robado.” Se sentía bien tener a alguien para quejarte.

“¿Suéter de cachemir? Saben que estamos en Hawaii, ¿cierto?” Hoseok bromeó, mirándote.

“Eso es lo que una hermana le gritó a la otra.” Reíste. “Será un largo verano ahora que estoy atrapada con ellas. El cuarto compañero no se ha mostrado aún, así que espero que sea menos loca.

“Sí, puedo entender por qué eso es molesto. Pero no deber ías  pasar todo el tiempo en esa casa. Estás en Hawaii, después de todo. Toma ventaja de los alrededores.” Él extendió sus manos como si estuviera presentándote la naturaleza . Reíste.

“Es verdad, pero aún tengo tarea que hacer.” Suspiraste, recordando que tu primer ensayo sobre el impacto cultural tenía fecha límite en la noche del domingo.

“Oh, cierto. ¿Cómo el estar en Hawaii te apoya con tu trabajo de la escuela?”

“Es sobre estar integrado con otras culturas, hacer investigaciones, hablar con los locales, y escribir en muchos papeles.”

“Eso suena divertido.”

“Lo es, pero es mucho trabajo.” Suspiraste otra vez, de pronto dejando de sentirte tan libre, recordando tus responsabilidades.

“¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?”

Lo miraste. “¿A qué te refieres?”

Él sonrió. “Conozco esta isla como la palma de mi mano y mis mejores amigos son hawaianos nativos. ¿No es obvio cómo puedo ayudar?”

“Oh... duh.” Sonreíste nerviosamente.

“Es decir, no tienes que decir que sí, o algo, pero sólo para que sepas que estamos por aquí. Yo vivo bajo la calle donde está  Brennecke’s , en un edificio azul de dos pisos con la pintura desgastada frente a la playa Poipu. Así que si necesitas un poco de aventura, o algo de cultura, ven a verme.”

“¿Estás seguro? No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, o algo.”  Te sentiste algo nerviosa al pensar en mostrarte en la ca sa de alguien, incluso si se estaba ofreciendo para que lo hicieras.

“Mira, T/N, una de mis cosas favoritas es mostrarle a las nuevas personas éste lugar para que vean todo lo que tiene que ofrecer, aparte de las trampas para  turistas. Quiero que la gente vea el por qué amo estar aquí, y por qué los locales también. Pero no tengo la oportunidad para hacerlo seguido. Y de repente, aquí estás, y por tres meses. Tus asignaturas sólo requieren que experimentes cuál es la forma de vida hawaiana. Si me dejas hacerlo, me encantaría ser parte de ello.”  Él explicó sinceramente, aliviando tu presión previa.

“Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Hoseok…  cuidado, tal vez tome tu oferta.” Le diste una sonrisa ladina.

“Espero que lo hagas.”

Ambos estaban cruzando la calle final, ya de regreso a tu casa.

“Gracias  por llevarme a casa... otra vez.” Fue difícil creer que sólo has estado aquí por un día, dado todo lo que pasó. “Ya estamos a mano ahora, así que no te atrevas a sentirte mal otra vez, ¿sí?”

“Bien.”

“¿Lo prometes?”

“Lo prometo.”


	6. inspiration

Tu cuarta compañera se mostró tres días después, despertándote de tus sueños llenos de un chico con una sonrisa brillante y grandes hoyuelos. Apenas eran las once de la noche cuando escuchaste una puerta de un carro fuera de tu ventana, seguido de unos pequeños toques en la puerta. Te levantaste de tu cama, asumiendo la llegada de quien esperabas que fuera  una buena adición a la casa.

Ni siquiera consideraste el hecho de que te veías algo adormilada y tenías el cabello revuelto al escabullirte a la sala de estar y al pasillo, parándote de puntas para ver por la mirilla de la puerta. Seguro, la persona esperando afuera era una chica rodeada de su equipaje. Rápidamente abriste la puerta y te encontraste cara a cara con ella. Era de baja estatura y tenía el cabello rojo,  con pecas en su nariz y mejillas.

“¡Oh, hola!”  Ella exclamó, pareciendo algo sorprendida ante tu presencia repentina. “ Soy Mia; me estaré quedando aquí para el programa de intercambio cultural hawaiano.” Ella explicó un poco nerviosa. Se veía tímida.

“S oy T/N. Un placer conocerte.” La saludaste sonriendo. “¿Necesitas ayuda para meter tus cosas?”

“Oh, eso sería genial. Muchas gracias.”  Ella te dio una bolsa para agarrar sus dos maletas.  Abriste la puerta completamente, llevándola adentro.

“¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?”  Preguntaste, intentando romper el silencio algo inc ómodo que siempre aparecía al conocer a alguien nuevo.

“Largo.” Ella rió. “Y ruidoso.  No entiendo por qué tanta gente lleva a sus bebés a Hawaii. N o es como si fueran a recordar el viaje cuando sean grandes, de todas formas.”

“¡Dímelo a mí!  Eso hace los viajes en avión tan miserables.” Accediste, llegando al pasillo y a la última habitación vacía. “Bien, éste es tu cuarto. Yo estoy en el de la izquierda, y los otros dos son de Paige y Emma. Son hermanas, y probablemente estén dormidas, lo cual es bueno para ti.”

Mia levantó una ceja mientras dejaba sus cosas.

“Es decir, no estoy hablando mal de ellas, pero.. . tienden a ser algo... bueno, algo... ¿molestas?” No estabas segura de cómo describir a las hermanas peleadoras.  Todo lo que sabías era que Mia al menos se merec ía una advertencia de sus actitudes antes de tener que enfrentarlas.

“Lo tengo.” Mia sonrió.  “Gracias por decirme. Puedes dejar la bolsa en el piso, la desempacar é después. Creo que necesito dormir por las próximas 15 horas, o algo así.”  Ella rió.

“Bien.  Estoy segura de que debes estar exhausta.  Buenas noches.” Dejaste su bolsa abajo y te fuiste.

“T/N, un placer conocerte, otra vez. Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.” Mia parecía sincera, y eso te hizo feliz.

“También yo.”

☼☼☼

No te encontrabas particularmente necesitando inspiraci ón hasta la mañana del siguiente día, sábado. Mia estaba aún dormida, cansada del vuelo. Habías planeado escribir tu primer ensayo en la paz y tranquilidad de una mañana hawaiana, pero ahora Paige y Emma estaban viendo  _ Big  Brother _ en la sala, gritándole a la TV y comiendo panqueques.

Te sentaste y miraste el documento en blanco que necesitaba estar lleno con al menos 2,000 palabras sobre el impacto cultural y las primeras experiencias en Hawaii. Pero no podías concentrarte ante el ruido en la habitación adyacente, el cual era muy distractor.

Estresada, apagaste tu laptop y suspiraste, sabiendo que el tiempo restante para entregar tu asignatura se estaba acabando. Figuraste que no serías productiva mientras eso te molestaba, así que te vestiste y saliste para dar una caminata por Poipu. Tal vez todo lo que necesitabas era un poco de aire fresco de la isla para emocionarte.

Las banquetas estaban tranquilas, las únicas personas afuera en esa mañana estaban corriendo, y nunca parecían dejar de ejercitarse en el vecindario. Te encontraste caminando por  Brennecke’s , continuando bajo la banqueta llena de plumarias. Estabas agradecida al haber sido asignada en Poipu, era la ciudad más linda.

Pero al no poner atención a dónde ibas caminando, te encontraste en la misma calle donde Hoseok te había dicho que vivía. La curiosidad más que el pens ar racionalmente, te guió en tus pasos mientras mirabas las casas, preguntándote cuál le pertenecía. Aún estabas en la banqueta, tus ojos  escanenado cada casa y su apariencia, pensando en cosas que revelarían la residencia de Hoseok.  Pensaste en tablas de surf, pero cada casa tenía unas cuantas  en sus garajes abiertos, así que eso no te ayudaba.

Después de al menos cinco minutos de pararte ahí e intentar figurar dónde vivía, te diste cuenta de qué tan rara probablemente te veías para los que dan corridas matutinas. Al encogerte de hombros y voltearte para irte, te encontraste con un rostro familiar.

“¡Oh, tú eres la chica que Hoseok golpeó con una tabla de surf!” Era Lea, la salvavid as de tu primer día en la playa, y la ‘hermana designada’ de Hoseok.

“Es cierto.”  Reíste incómodamente. Aparentemente, ‘la chica que Hoseok había golpeado con una  table de surf’ era el c ómo te reconocían por aquí.

“¿Cómo está tu cabeza?”

“Está bien ahora.”

“Genial.  Lamento otra vez que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso. “ Hoseok es malo poniendo atención.” Lea comenzó, mientras otro chico, el cual no te  ra familiar, caminaba detrás de ella, llevando dos tablas de surf.

“¿Tienes los bocadillos en tu mochila?” El chico preguntó al acercarse a Lea, quien asentía, apuntando hacia la mochila negra que estaba usando. Él era increíblemente alto, fácilmente sobrepasando a ambas, con cabello negro que casi caía sobre sus ojos.

“Los tengo.” Ella asintió, antes de que los dos regresaran su atención a ti.

“¿Vendrás con nosotros hoy?” El chico preguntó amistosamente.

“Oh, um, yo no-” tartamudeaste en respuesta, insegura de cómo explicarle el por qué estabas parada en la banqueta frente a lo que debe ser la casa de Hoseok.

“¡Sí, deberías venir con nosotros!” Lea exclamó. “Es decir, si no tienes otros planes, sería divertido que vinieras. Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿de todas formas?”

“Bueno, no  exactam -”

Escuchaste una puerta cerrarse detrás de ti; Hoseok, Kaylen y Kai emergiendo de la casa.

“¡ Oh ,T /N!” Él llamó inmediatamente, sus hoyuelos apareciendo mientras sonría enormemente. Rápidamente los vio en la banqueta, Kaylen y Kai yendo al garaje para subir las cosas a la camioneta.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Él casi no intentó contener su obvia emoción al verte. Esperabas no estar sonrojada.

“Para ser honesta, estaba caminado por aquí cuando me encontré con Lea.”  Sonreíste incómodamente.

“¿Tienes planes para hoy?”  Él preguntó.

“No realmente… vine para intentar obtener inspiraci ón para mi ensayo.”

“Vamos a ir a  Hanalei para surfear.  ¡Deberías ir con nosotros!”

“Oh, no.  No quiero entrometerme, o algo-”

“No estás  entrometiéndote del todo.” Lea dijo. “Nos gusta mostrarle la isla a nuevas personas.”

“Bueno, yo no surfeo...” Por alguna razón, te sentiste incómoda sobre la situación e inmediatamente aceptar la invitación porque ellos aún no te conocían, y  tu no los conocías.

“Lea tampoco surfea, no te preocupes.” El chico del cual aún no sabes su nombre dijo.

“En serio, T/N. No nos importa llevarte con nosotros... recuerda la oferta que te hice antes... hablo en serio.” Hoseok te reafirmó, sonriendo otra vez. “No hay mejor manera de conseguir inspiración que ir y ver algo nuevo.”

“Bien.” Te rendiste ante ello.  “Iré. Pero no tengo mis cosas conmigo.”

“Pasaremos por tu casa de camino.” Hoseok exclamó. “¡Vámonos!”

☼☼☼

HOSEOK'S POV

Hoseok y tú terminaron sentándose en el borde la parte de atr ás de la camioneta durante la hora y media del viaje. Las tablas de surf y las mochilas ocupaban mucho espacio, y los asientos interiores estaban llenos entre Kai, Kaylen, Lea, y su novio Felix.

“¿No es ilegal hacer esto en autopistas grandes?” Preguntaste mientras él tomaba tu mano, ayudándote a acomodarte en la camioneta. Él estaba sorprendido al ver qué tan fácil tomaste su mano sin cuestionar sus intenciones.

“Probablemente lo es, pero no te detienen por eso aquí.” Hoseok se encogió de hombros, sentándose opuestamente a ti, y recargándose en su lado. Estaba emocionado de estar sentado junto a ti, de que hubieras accedido a ir con ellos. No podía creer que no había pensado en invitarte hace unas cuantas noches. La verdad era que él se sentía curioso por ti, pero no quería presionarte; tal vez era mejor que no te hubiera invitado y que te hubieras mostrado por tu cuenta.

Era difícil platicar al estar sentados en la parte trasera debido al sonido del  viento.  A pesar de los bajos límites de velocidad notorios de Kauai, aún estaba ruidoso. Así que Hoseok pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándote disfrutar los alrededores. Él encontraba tierno verte admirada ante el escenario que pasaba continuamente. De vez en cuando volteabas a verlo y sonreías al apuntar algo que encontrabas particularmente bonito.

“¿Cómo se llama este lugar?” Preguntaste mientras la camioneta desaceleraba, tus ojos llenos de asombro al estar absorbida ante el cambio de escenario repentino.

“Éste se llama ‘ _ Túnel de Árboles _ ’.” Hoseok sonrió. “Es genial, ¿no es así?”

“Nunca había visto algo como ello.”

“Si crees que esto es genial, sólo espera a ver qué más puedo m ostrarte.”

Él se sentía contento durante esos momentos simples, extrañamente feliz al estar j unto a una chica que casi no conocía. No era que tenía una vida aburrida antes, o que no apreciaba a las grandes personas que estaban junto a él. Pero no podía negar el refrescante hecho de estar con alguien nuevo. Tú eras diferente de las otras personas que él había conocido que estaría viviendo en Hawaii durante un intercambio. Parecías ser realmente abierta para explorar y salir de tu zona de confort. Él respetaba eso.

Con otros veinte minutos restantes para llegar a  Hanalei , Kai tuvo que detenerse a llenar el tanque de gasolina.

“¿Ustedes vienen por aquí seguido?” Preguntaste mientras te paraste, estirándote.

“Un par de veces al año, ¿creo? Nos gusta éste lado, pero para mí nada le gana a la playa Poipu.”  Él respondió. “ Hanalei es una gran ciudad, de hecho. ¿Quieres ir de compras hoy?”

“Oye, me uní a ustedes, así que har é lo que quieran hacer.  Me apunto a todo.” Sonreíste, pausando por un segundo antes de añadir. “Excepto surfear.”

“Aww, vamos, ¿qué tienes contra surfear?”  Él hizo un puchero. “Es mi cosa  favorita .”

“Estaría más que feliz al verte surfear, pero yo no lo haré. No he tenido exactamente la mejor suerte con tablas de surf hasta ahora.” Le diste una sonrisa ladina, claramente refiriéndote al incidente de tu primer día.

“Bien, pero eso es aparte.”

“¿Qué hay de los tiburones?” Te sentaste otra vez. “¿Los tiburones no te  austan ?”

“Sólo intento no pensar en ellos.”

“Esa no parece la mejor actitud ante animales que pueden matarte.” Respondiste.

“Podría morir conduciendo mañana al trabajo. Intento no dejar que el miedo me detenga de hacer las cosas que amo...” Él se detuvo por un momento. “Pero sí, para ser honestos el pensamiento me preocupa de vez en cuando. Aunque si me quejo sobre ello, Kai usualmente me golpea y me dice que deje de ser cobarde.”

“Él se ve algo intenso.” Kai colocó la camioneta de regreso en la autopista, rápidamente adquiriendo velocidad.

“Él ha pasado por mucho.. . tengo una teoría de que él no siempre había sido así.” Hoseok dijo, pero el viento se llevó rápidamente sus palabras, y ya estabas distraída otra vez por las palmas y el cielo claro.


	7. alive

La playa se estiraba mucho más de lo que esperabas, con muchas personas de todas las edades sobre ella.  Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa fue el gran muelle que se estiraba sobre el agua y las hermosas montañas que caían detrás de ella. Nunca habías visto una sección de tierra que fuera tan atractiva antes, y sentiste emoción en tu pecho.

Hoseok prácticamente saltó de la camioneta en cuanto Kai la estacionó. Él sonrió, mostrando su emoción también, alcanzando tu mano para ayudarte a bajarte.

“¡Este lugar es increíble! No puedo creer que prefieras Poipu sobre esto.”  Exclamaste, casi girando en un círculo para poder absorber todas las esquinas de tus magníficos alrededores.

“Lo admito, es difícil vencer las vistas del Muelle  Hanalei . Pero las olas son mejores para surfear en casa.” Hoseok alcanzó la  primer tabla de surf y la sacó de la camioneta.

“Oh, ¿cómo es que quieren manejar tan lejos, si las olas no son las mejores?” Te colocaste junto a Hoseok, parándote de puntas mientras intentabas alcanzar tu mochila. Hoseok rió y la agarró por ti, colocándola en su hombro.

“No tienes que cargar eso por mí. Yo puedo-”

“La tengo. Y ésta playa es buena para los nuevos surfistas.  Kaylen ha estado batallando con alguna de sus t écnicas últimamente, así que Kai, Felix y yo pensamos que sería bueno traerlo aquí para practicar. Un cambio de escenario tal vez lo ayude a liberar su bloqueo mental.” Hoseok explicó mientras los demás comenzaron a sacar cosas de la camioneta.

“¡T/N! Podemos dejar que estos chicos fuertes, perfectamente capaces, carguen las cosas pesadas. ¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrar un lugar en donde sentarnos?” Lea sonrió, saltando hacia ti.

“Gracias por llamarme un ‘chico fuerte, perfectamente capaz’, pero yo creo  personalmente que t ú eres una chica fuerte, perfectamente capaz.” Felix le ofreció una sonrisa ladina, yendo detrás de ella, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se vaya.

“Coquetear conmigo no va a convencerme de que cargue esa bolsa.”

Felix colocó un beso en su mejilla. “Chica tonta.” Él rió antes de colocar la bolsa en el hombro de la chica, tan rápidamente que ella no pudo resistirse. Él se fue con los demás chicos, comenzando a llevar las demás tablas de surf.

“¡Felix!”  Lea se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

“Ya está en tu hombro, así que mejor cárgala.” Él se volteó por un momento y le guiñó un ojo.  Tú evitaste reírte.

“¡Te odio!”

“Yo también te amo, nena.” Felix llamó sin girarse, dejando a Lea murmurar bajo que es un idiota muy coqueto.

“Ustedes dos son tiernos.” Dijiste al caminar junto a Lea bajo la playa.

“Gracias.  A veces quiero matarlo, pero él es genial.  Hemos pasado por mucho juntos." Lea acomodó la bolsa en su hombro.  “Así que, T/N, ilumíname.  ¿Cómo te la has pasad o en Hawaii hasta ahora?”

“Aún estoy intentando acostumbrarme a todo, pero me la he pasado bien.  Hoseok ha sido muy amable conmigo; y aprecio eso, considerando que casi no conozco a nadie aquí.” Hablaste honestamente, nada apenada al compartir tu gratitud hacia Hoseok.

“Encuentro gracioso que dijiste que Hoseok ha sido amable contigo después de haber casi roto tu cráneo.”  Lea soltó una risita.

“¿Cuándo dejarán de recordar eso?”  Dejaste salir una risa exasperada. “ Fue un tonto accidente y él ha hecho mucho para disculparse desde entonces.”

“Es justo.”  La sonrisa de Lea pasó a ser ladina. “ Lo estás dejando pasar porque él es lindo, ¿cierto?”

La pregunta te atrapó fuera de guardia. “Bueno, es decir-”, comenzaste, insegura  sobre decirle que no estaba mal acerca de su apariencia.

“Hoseok es co mo mi hermano, pero no estoy ciega. Él es atractivo.” Lea y tú pausaron, prácticamente mirándolo mientras se removía su playera de algodón para reemplazarla con otra playera  Volcom .

“Parece que ya se compró una nueva.” Murmuraste para ti misma, rápidamente quitando tu mirada de él cuando volteó en su dirección.

“¡Apresúrate!” Ella lo llamó antes de girar y comenzar a caminar otra vez.

“Ellos siempre se tardan para sacar sus cosas cuando salimos a algún lado. ¡Oh, podemos sentarnos aquí!” Lea apuntó a un buen pedazo de arena que estaba adecuadamente vacía para que el grupo estuviera cómodo.

Cuando Lea y tú acomodaron unas cuantas toallas para sentarse, los chicos ya habían terminado.

“¿Ya puedo ir ahora?” Ese era Kaylen quien estaba esperando impacientemente con su tabla de surf. Miró a Hoseok y a Kai, esperando que alguno de los dos le diera permiso para ir al agua.

“ Házlo .  Estaré ahí contigo en un segundo.”  Kai asintió, sentándose para encerar la tabla de surf.

“Oye, mírame.” Hoseok llamó antes de que Kaylen tuviera la oportunidad de correr al océano. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y su voz era más seria de lo que lo habías escuchado hasta ahora.  “Recuerda las reglas, ¿sí? Hablo en serio.  No estás acostumbrado a esta playa y no conoces el agua tan bien como piensas . Ten  cuidado.”

“Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.”

“Bien, ve entonces.”

Kaylen se volteó, dirigiéndose emocionadamente hacia el agua mientras los tres mayores lo vieron con expresiones de duda.

“Creo que me adelantaré... esto me pone nervioso.” Kai rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza de una forma nerviosa, agarrando su tabla de surf y colocándola bajo su brazo.

“Tendrás que aprender a confiar en él alguno de estos días.” Lea llamó desde su lugar en las toallas.

“Lo sé.” Kai hizo una mueca antes de entrar al agua, yendo con su hermano menor.

“Yo también iré.” Felix se volteó por un momento para darle una sonrisa a Lea, antes de entrar al agua también.

“T/N, ¿segura que no quieres venir?” Hoseok ofreció por última vez, pareciendo inseguro ante dejarte atrás.

“Estaré aquí cuando te canses y quieras regresar.” Le diste una sonrisa. “ No te preocupes, ¿sí?”

Él asintió con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió al agua, rápidamente encontrándose con los demás.

“Todos parecen ser muy cercanos. Es lindo.” Te colocaste tus lentes de sol y te recostaste en la arena junto a Lea, quien ya estaba intentando obtener un bronceado.

“Sólo somos una gran familia.” Ella murmuró en respuesta.

“¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así? Es decir, yo siempre he querido ser parte de uno de esos grupos de amigos muy cercanos. .. nunca pude hacerlo, así que pensé que no existían. Hasta que conocí a Hoseok.” Apreciaste el sentimiento de poder ser genuinamente honesta. Había algo tan liberador sobre el estar en Hawaii y de verdad creías estar siendo tú misma. Se sentía bien ser vulnerable, incluso con alguien que casi no conocías.

“Kai y Kaylen son mis hermanos menores, ¿sabes? Siempre he sido cercana a ellos por naturaleza. Bueno, supongo que Kai no es tan pequeño, sólo soy un año mayor que él. Pero nuestro padre está en la armada, lo cual causó eventualmente que nuestra madre se fuera. Supongo que ella no podía lidiar con que él estuviera fuera todo el tiempo y no creía que era justo... no lo sé, aún no la entiendo. Pero sí, ella ya no está por aquí. Después de que eso pasara, Kai y yo nos concentramos en cuidar de Kaylen. Ya tiene 14, pero tuvo que pasar por toda esa basura emocional a una edad tan joven, y creo que eso lo arruinó un poco. Fuimos cuidadosos con él porque no queríamos que creciera completamente devastado por el divorcio. Si no te habías dado cuenta, Kai es muy sobreprotector.”

“Vaya... lamento que hayan tenido que pasar con eso. Es mucha responsabilidad... pero los admiro por eso, honestamente.”

“Gracias. De todas formas, conocí a Felix el verano antes de empezar la universidad, y él prácticamente se alineó con la familia.  Él ha estado cerca desde entonces,  y creo que lo estar á siempre.  Y claro, conoces a Hoseok.  Él ha formado gran parte de la adolescencia de Kaylen.” Lea continuó, levantándose y mirando al agua, viendo a los chicos sonriendo y surfeando, divirti éndose juntos.

“Eso es lo que tiene Hoseok.” Lea dijo. “Siempre es confiable, honesto, y le importa todo lo que hace. Es cálido y brillante, siempre.”

La conversación naturalmente se desvaneció ahí, pero las palabras de Lea parecían ser ciertas, y habían despertado más tu curiosidad por Hoseok. ¿Estaba bien volverte cercana a él? ¿Estaba bien lanzarte abiertamente en una amistad potencialmente increíble, aún sabiendo que tenía que dejarlo en  unos cuantos meses? Esas preguntas parecían ser más fáciles de responder después de que Lea dijo lo que dijo, y te sentía liberada otra vez.

Hoseok regresó a la bahía un rato después. Los demás aún estaban en el agua, y a pesar de no estar segura porque Lea estaba usando lentes de sol, parecía que se había dormido.

“¿Cómo estuvieron las olas?” Le preguntaste a Hoseok mientras se acercaba, dejando su tabla junto a las toallas.

“Algo débiles, pero aún fue divertido.” Él rió, agachándose para agarrar una playera fresca de su mochila.  “¿Te estás divirtiendo?”

“Totalmente.  Es hermoso aquí, y Lea me hiz o compañ ía... aunque debo ser aburrida, se durmió.”  Bromeaste.

“Ella siempre se duerme. No te lo tomes personalmente.”  Él se removió la playe ra que llevaba puesta y se colocó la otra . Después de buscar algo por unos momentos, finalmente sacó un par de lentes de sol. “¿Quieres ir al muelle conmigo?”

“¡Claro!” Saltaste emocionada ante la idea, aunque luego se desvaneció. “¿Podemos dejar a Lea aquí? ¿No se quemará si se queda así mucho tiempo?”

“Nah, estará bien. Felix debería regresar pronto, de todas formas.  Esos dos no funcionan bien separados por más de una hora.”  Él sonrió.

“Muy bien.” No podías evitar el sonre ír de regreso mientras te parabas y comenzabas a caminar junto a él. Te sentías tonta al sonreír tan intensamente todo el tiempo junto a él, pero no podías resistirte.

“Te ves feliz hoy, y la felicidad te queda bien.” Hoseok dijo, sus simples palabras haciéndote aún más feliz.

“Es que me siento muy contenta. Me alegra estar aquí...” dudaste por un momento, preguntándote qué tan lejos podías llegar, qué tan valiente podías ser. “Y estoy feliz de haberte conocido también.”

“Tengo un presentimiento de que este verano será uno muy bueno.” Él dijo. “Y estoy feliz de que estés aquí, también.”

☼☼☼

Caminaste por el muelle junto a Hoseok, naturalmente cambiando de una conversación a otra mientras ambos disfrutaban la vista. Mientras el día pasaba y la energía de todos se drenaba, sentiste un poco de tristeza. Había sido un día tan simple, pero uno muy bueno. Sería uno que recordarías. Ya no sentías el pesar de escribir el ensayo, pues el corto viaje te había dejado con más inspiración de la que necesitabas. Incluso al haberte unido con un grupo de amigos muy cercanos, sentía que pertenecías a ellos, y te trataron como uno de ellos. Te diste cuenta de que durante sus peleas de broma y sus risas y batallas por la pizza que comieron de camino a casa, te sentías ligera y alegre por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Todo era tan hermoso al ver que la luz del sol se estaba desvaneciendo. Mientras Kai detenía la camioneta al lado del camino para que todos pudieran observar el atardecer, te sentiste más cerca a Hoseok.

Te diste cuenta de qué tan cálido era, y era una calidez que ibas a perseguir tanto como pudieras.


	8. a segue

HOSEOK'S POV

“Entonces, ¿qué pasa con T/N?”  Kai le preguntó a Hoseok m ás tarde esa misma noche, mientras bajaban las tablas de surf después de haberte dejado en tu casa. Lea y Felix ya se habían ido a casa y Kaylen estaba adentro.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Hoseok preguntó, dejando la penúltima tabla en su espacio adecuado.

“Es decir, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? ¿Por qué aún está con nosotros?” Kai tenía un tono de voz incómodo.

“Whoa, ¿cuál es tu problema?”

“Ninguno. Sólo me preguntaba.  Es muy raro que una persona tenga el privilegio de infiltrarse en nuestro grupo, y nunca te había visto salir con una chica estando aquí. Así que quiero saber, ¿qué hace a T/N tan diferente?” Kai  le pasó la última tabla mientras hablaba.

“Ella no se ha infiltrado en nada. Para empezar, fue Lea quien la invitó en primer lugar.” Hoseok notó mientras la acomodaba.

“Y tú procediste a alentar esa invitación.” Kai cruzó sus brazos, recargándose en la camioneta. Hoseok dejó salir un suspiro, girándose para verse con su amigo testarudo.

“¿Qué quieres que diga, Kai? No puedo explicarte mis sentimientos porque yo tampoco los entiendo.”  Hoseok se encogió de hombros. “Ella es divertida.  Es nueva aquí, y probablemente se siente sola. Si estoy siendo honesto , también me he estado sintiendo solitario estos días... creo que es lindo tener una nueva persona alrededor, es todo.”

“¿Por qué te sientes solo si nos tienes a nosotros?” Kai se puso automáticamente defensivo, y a Hoseok no le sorprendió. Su amigo se ponía fácilmente celoso, y podía ser rápidamente herido. Hoseok usualmente no se frustraba con esta cualidad difícil de la personalidad de Kai, ya que él sabía que era por parte de sus experiencias negativas pasadas y su baja autoestima. Pero ahora, la actitud de Kai estaba irritándolo.

“Sólo porque una persona tiene buenos amigos no significa que no se sienta sola algunas veces, o quiera buscar una relación diferente. Los quiero a Lea, a Kaylen y a ti como hermanos, pero eso no significa que yo no quiera una novia o tal vez una esposa algún día, ¿sabes? He estado pensando en mi futuro últimamente, y sé que quiero que otra persona sea parte de él.”

Kai se quedó callado por un momento, apretando sus labios mientras digería y consideraba las palabras de Hoseok.

“Entiendo.”

“¿De verdad?”

“Sí, lo entiendo. Lamento si fui muy fuerte.  Ya sabes cómo soy.” Kai se par ó completamente. “Supongo que estás pensando que T/N podría ser ésta persona que estás buscando tanto, ¿no es así?”

Hoseok caminó junto a Kai mientras salían del garaje, y se dirigían a la puerta de la entrada. “No lo sé. Nuestra relación es nueva, así que no quiero etiquetar o esperar nada de ella. Tal vez no conectemos en un nivel tan profundo. No lo sé. Sólo sé que quiero conocerla mejor y ver  cómo nos va. Así que, asumiendo que no tienes un problema con ello, ella va a estar alrededor seguido desde ahora.” Hoseok explicó, abriendo la puerta.

“No tengo ningún problema. Buena suerte, mi amigo.  El amor es difícil, especialmente cuando eres joven.”  Kai le ofreció una sonrisa ladina, entrando a la casa antes de dejarle a Hoseok una oportunidad para decir algo más.

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

La mañana siguiente estabas ocupada escribiendo la parte final de tu primer ensayo, con s ólo unas horas restantes antes de poder entregarlo a tu profesor. Las hermanas afortunadamente no estaban en casa por algún milagro, y Mia estaba comiendo silenciosamente un tazón de acai en la sala mientras trabajaba en la misma asignatura. La atmósfera en la casa era completamente pacífica, y estabas definitivamente feliz.  Los sentimientos positivos y las buenas vibras de la noche pasada habían permanecido en la mañana, y tenías material extra.

El pensar en Hoseok, su gran grupo de amigos, y una isla llena de maravillosas oportunidades a tu alcance por los siguientes meses, te emocionaba. Después de todo, tu meta al venir aquí era irte llorando por haber amado la experiencia. Apenas había pasado casi una semana, y ya habías encontrado a personas por las cuales eras curiosa. Estabas agradecida por el accidente en la playa ese día, ya que si no hubiera pasado, estarías algo solitaria.

“¡Entregado!”  Exclamaste desde la cocina, cerrando tu laptop y alzando tus brazos hacia arriba en un gesto de  victoria.  “¡Soy una mujer libre hasta el miércoles!”

“Suertuda, yo aún tengo cuatro p áginas que hacer.” Mia se  deprimió desde el sillón. “¿¡Y aún tenemos que entregar otro para el miércoles!?” Ella se veía triste por las noticias.

“No te preocupes, sólo es un pequeño espacio de reflexión, no necesitamos hacer un ensayo completo. Date un descanso, llegaste aquí algo tarde. Podrás hacerlo bien.”  Le apoyaste, llevándole una taza fresca de café pa ra  levantar sus  ánimos.

“Gracias, T/N” Ella sonrió, aceptando el café antes de regresar su mirada al trabajo que yacía en su computadora.  “Deséame suerte.”

“Buena suerte.” Reíste, dirigiéndote a tu cuarto.  Apenas eran las once de la mañana, y no ten ías planes para el resto del día. Era un buen sentimiento ya no tener responsabilidades para cuidar, pero también era algo intimidante. Tenías un par de días libres, y no estabas segura de cómo pasarlos; había tantas posibilidades, ¡que era casi pesado!

Te desplomaste en tu cama, contenta al pensar en darte algunos minutos para sentarte a ver tu teléfono y procrastinar al decidir qué hacer con tu tiempo. Tenías algunos mensajes de tu familia, los cuales respondiste; checaste tu correo , y como último recurso para añadir más tiempo a tu tiempo procrastinando, revisaste  Facebook . 

Fue casi una señal de dios, ya que estabas a punto de apagar tu teléfono, cuando comenzó a timbrar, el nombre de Hoseok brillando en la pantalla. Tu pecho se llenó de emoción al responder rápidamente la llamada.

“T/N~” Él llamó, sonando alegre, como siempre.

“Hoseok~” Imitaste su tono feliz, sonriendo como tonta al hacerlo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?”

“Estoy sentada intentando pensar en una forma no tan patética para pasar mi día.” Respondiste honestamente, esperando secretamente que él propusiera algo divertido.

“¿No tienes tarea hoy?”

“Nope, la hice toda esta mañana.”

“Buen trabajo por haberla terminado a tiempo. Eso es muy responsable de tu parte.” Él soltó una risita al final de la línea, causando que tu sonrisa se hiciera más grande. Estabas feliz de hablar con él por teléfono, ya que si estuviera junto a ti ahora, él podría ver qué tanto te estarías sonrojando.

“¿Qué estás haciendo hoy?” Preguntaste, cambiando tu teléfono a tu otro oído.

“Estoy trabajando.” Él hizo un puchero, y sentiste tu corazón caer. Estabas decepcionada de que no pudiera pasar el día contigo.

“¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo si estás trabajando?” Jugaste para enmascarar la tristeza que estabas sintiendo.

“Nadie está en la tienda ahora. Es una mañana tranquila.”  Él bostezó. “¿Quieres venir a verme?  Es decir, asumiendo que no tienes nada major que hacer.”

“¿Ir a verte al trabajo?”

“Sí, ¿conoces esos locales al lado del camino? ¿Los que están en Koloa?”

“¿Esos que están pasando Poipu?”

“Sí, esos. Trabajo en la tienda de ukeleles. Ven a platicar si quieres, y podemos ver las demás tiendas cuando mi turno termine a las dos.” Él ofreció, y la tristeza que habías sentido previamente fue inmediatamente reemplazada con emoción otra vez.

“¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta que vaya?”

“No del todo. Me encantaría si pasas tiempo conmigo.”  Su respuesta fue pura y honesta, y sonre íste otra vez.

“Bien, estaré ahí en un rato.”

“Te veré, entonces. Ten cuidado al venir, ¿sí? Aléjate de cualquiera que lleve una tabla de surf, no necesitamos otra herida en tu cabeza.”  Él bromeó.

“Oh, calla Hoseok.  Te veré pronto.” Mordiste tu labio para evitar sonreír otra vez, ya que las mejillas te dolían.

“Adiós, T/N.” Él asintió, terminando la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Tardé en actualizar debido a que el cargador de mi computadora se rompió :v  
> ¡Pero ya regresé!  
> Aunque acabo de regresar de vacaciones, pero probablemente actualice menos seguido.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. your beautiful life

HOSEOK'S POV

Él golpeteaba sus dedos en la mesa del contador,  su mirada fija en las ventanas, esperando ansiosamente tu llegada. Ha estado sentado viendo a personas aleatorias pasar por ahí desde que terminó la llamada contigo. Sabía que tu camino de Poipu al centro de compras de Koloa te llevaría un tiempo, pero no podía evitar el estar anticipando tu llegada. Estaba insultándose en su mente por no haberse ofrecido a recogerte, pero ahora ya era muy tarde.

Su antigua conversación con Kai regresó a su mente mientras esperaba, forzándolo a reconsiderar todo lo que el chico un poco mayor que él le había dicho. La duda inicial de Kai sobre ti estaba molestando a Hoseok. Él había aceptado el entender los sentimientos de Hoseok por querer una relación más profunda una vez que la conversación llegó a su fin, pero no estaba convencido del todo de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Estabas comenzando a gustarle a Hoseok,  y la actitud de su amigo era molesta.

Pero de repente tú estabas frente a la tienda, inmediatamente sacando a Hoseok de sus pensamientos profundos.  Él te miró mientras veías estabas revisando el letrero, probablemente asegur ándote de que sea la tienda correcta. Él sonrió en el instante en que abriste la puerta, entusiasmado al verte con una expresión igualmente entusiasta.  Estaba muy feliz de que hubieras ido, y tú también estabas genuinamente emocionada de estar ah í. Sólo podía esperar que sus sentimientos acerca de una relación fueran correspondidos, o algo así.

“Bienvenida a  _ Koloa Ukes _ .” Él te saludó, su corazón prácticamente explotando de pura felicidad. Hoseok sonreía mucho, de todas formas; era parte de su personalidad. Sus amigos y familia siempre le habían dado cumplidos sobre sus hoyuelos y sonrisa muy dulce. Pero cuando él estaba contigo, se encontraba sonriendo mucho más de lo que lo hacía antes, lo cual extrañamente parecía imposible. Se sentía muy feliz.

Te veías linda mientras caminabas por la tienda, tu cabello casualmente cayendo por tus hombros, enmarcando tu rostro de una manera accidentalmente perfecta. Él no podía evitar mirarte fijamente . Y sonreír más.

“Gracias.” Sonreíste en respuesta, caminando hacia el contador para colocarte frente a él. “Lindo uniforme.” Asentiste al ver su playera azul deslavada por el sol que decía ‘ _¡_ _ Koloa Ukes para que disfrutes! _ ’.

“Uno de los requerimientos de éste trabajo es usar cada pin malo que Alec coloca en cada playera.” Hoseok explicó, disfrutando ver tu rostro contorsionado con tus risitas.

“¿Alec?”

“Oh, es el hijo del dueño.  Es un gran chico, pero te juro que tiene los diseños para playeras m ás  cursis de todos.” Hoseok se colocó junto a ti, siguiéndote mientras caminabas hacia la esquina de la tienda. “¿Sabes tocar el ukelele?”

“Me encantaría saber, pero no estoy tan inclinada hacia la música. ” Suspiraste, mirando las paredes llenas de ukeleles en cada diseño y colores imaginables. Incluso Hoseok, quien trabajaba en la tienda muchas veces a la semana, estaba impresionado al ver la selección de ukeleles que la tienda tenía para ofrecer.

“Te enseñaré a tocarlo algún día, entonces.” Él murmuró casualmente.

“Me gustaría.”

Él sonrió ante tu simple respuesta, mordiendo su labio para evitar sonreír enormemente. Estaba siendo muy obvio al ver qué tan feliz lo hacías, y era muy temprano para ser tan explícito con sus sentimientos, considerando que ni él mismo los entendía. Tal y como Kai, Hoseok no sabía el por qué se sentía tan atraído hacia ti. Sólo sabía que estaba indudablemente atraído y se sentía muy cómodo al estar junto a ti. El hecho de que  te irías de la isla en unos cuantos meses se escapaba de su mente, y planeaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones sin pensarlo. Si con esa decisión hubiera dolor con el cual lidiar, eso sería después.

“¿No te sientes solo trabajando aquí?” Dijiste, aún mirando alrededor y observando todos los pequeños detalles de la tienda.

“Algunas veces.” Él fue honesto, porque no estaba asustado de ser transparente.  Especialmente contigo.

“De seguro eso es algo frustrante algunas veces.” Sonabas empática.

“Lo es, pero intento ser  positivo. Estoy agradecido de tener un trabajo constante.” Él se encogió de hombros, lentamente siguiéndote mientras hacías tu camino.

“Me gusta eso de ti.”

“¿Qué?”

“Que siempre buscas el lado positivo de las cosas.”  Agarraste una pequeña tortuga de cer ámica que estaba en el contador, examinándola mientras hablabas.

“Hay tanta negatividad en el mundo, y no quiero ser una persona que sea parte de ello.” Él explicó. “Es muy fácil ahogarse en sentimientos negativos y cosas aterradoras.  Es mejor no concentrarse en ellas.”

“Eso tiene sentido… me gustaría ser más así.. .” Dejaste la tortuga en su lugar, girándote para ver a Hoseok.

“ Yo no nací así, lleva práctica. Antes era muy negativo hasta que me di cuenta que cómo me afectaba. ”  Él habló suavemente, mirándote.  Sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Quería tocarte, tomar tu mano mientras hablaba.  Pudo resistirse, de hecho.

“Me gusta eso de ti, tambi én.”

“¿Qué?”

“Que te encargas de hacer cambios que los beneficiarán a ti y esos alrededor de ti.  Me gusta mucho eso.”

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

El jefe de Hoseok lo dej ó salir una hora temprano ya que no había mucha gente en la tienda.

“¿Tienes hambre?” Él preguntó, agarrando su mochila detrás del contador y colocándola en su hombro.

“Podría comer.” Accediste, emocionada de que el ‘tiempo divertido’ con Hoseok aún no llegaba a su fin.

Había una pizzería dos locales abajo, y el olor ya tenía tu boca aguándose.

“La mejor pizza de Koloa.” Hoseok sonrió, abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola para que pudieras entrar.

La tienda no estaba tan llena, debido a que ya había pasado la hora de la comida, afortunadamente para sus estómagos gruñendo. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en la parte de atrás después de haber ordenado una pizza sin piña, eso siendo de tu parte.

“No puedo creer que no te guste la piña en las pizzas.” Hoseok bromeó, espolvoreando un poco de azúcar en el té helado que había pedido.

“No puedo creer que te guste el t é dulce.” Bromeaste de vuelta, dejando salir tu lengua.

“Vamos, ¿qué hay de malo con el té dulce?” Él removió la cuchara con la que estaba batiendo su bebida y la dejó en la mesa.

“Es solo que es un alimento común en el sur; estoy sorprendida de que te guste, es todo.”

“Cierto, ¿pero nunca has tenido un buen, vaso frío de té?” Él levantó sus cejas.

“No realmente.” Admitiste.  La mandíbula de Hoseok prácticamente cay ó al piso. Él empujó su vaso hacia ti.

“Tómalo. Yo pediré otro.”  Él insistió, sus ojos brillando con emoci ón al ver que estarías probando algo nuevo.

No podías pelear con esa mirada, así que tomaste un sorbo. El te miró mientras lo hacías, esperando tu veredicto.

“Bien, me rindo. Está bueno.”

“ ¡Ha! Te lo dije.”  Él sonrió, enviando una ola de calo r a tus mejillas y a tu cuello. Sabías que estabas sonrojada; pero como todo un caballero, Hoseok no hizo un comentario para evitar que empeorara. Apreciaste eso.

La pizza les fue entregada unos momentos después, cálida y deliciosa. Te emocionaste, tu estómago gruñendo ante la vista mientras agarrabas un pedazo.

“Qué linda eres.” Hoseok exclamó, también agarrando un pedazo.

“¿Qué?” Murmuraste a través de una boca llena, sus palabras bajando tu guardia.

“Ya me escuchaste.” Él respondió con algo de sarcasmo y con una sonrisa astuta antes de comenzar a comer también.

No tenías una respuesta decente a eso, así que para evitar más vergüenza seguiste comiendo.

“Cuéntame sobre ti.” Hoseok dijo entre mordidas, cambiando de temqa con gracia.

“¿Qué quieres saber?”

“Todo.”

“Vas a tener que ser algo m ás específico que eso.” Reíste.

“Es decir, dime lo que sea que quieras. Quiero saberlo todo.”

Y así, mientras ambos se devoraron una pizza extra grande en una cantidad de tiempo increíblemente corta,  le diste a Hoseok hechos aleatorios sobre ti. Le contaste sobre tus películas y libros favoritos. Le contaste sobre tu recuerdo preferido de la infancia. Le contaste sobre tu familia, y describiste a todos de una forma cuidadosa y vívida. Hoseok había sido ‘todo oídos’ el tiempo entero, interesado en todo lo que tenías que decir, preguntando activamente también.

Él insistió en pagar, incluso aunque habías llevado tu cartera. Dijo que quería hacerlo, y que podrías pagar la próxima vez si querías. Accediste a eso porque parecía justo.

“¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?” Le preguntaste una vez que se dirigían de regreso a casa. Estabas cerca de él, tanto que tu hombro se rozaba con el suyo de vez en cuando. Deseabas poder sostener su mano.

“¿Mi mayor miedo?”

“Sí.”

“Hmm.” Él pensó por un momento, agarrando tu muñeca y coloc ándote protectoramente junto a su otro lado. “No quiero que estés junto a la calle.” Él explicó, dejándote algo apenada.

“Supongo que  mi mayor miedo es ser inútil.” Finalmente respondió después de unos momentos. Parecía haber pensado genuinamente esa respuesta.

“¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?”

“Temo estar en una mala situación y no poder hacer nada sobre ello. Literalmente, tengo miedo de ser inútil, si eso lo explica.” Él miraba hacia adelante mientras caminaba, viéndote ocasionalmente.

“¿Cuál es el tuyo?”

“Pasearme por la vida sin hacer algo útil... ya sea un trabajo, o una relación... sólo, no experimentar nada más profundo que la felicidad a un nivel superficial, creo.” Nunca habías dicho eso con tanta facilidad a alguien. Ni siquiera habías considerado el ser honesta con Hoseok ante la conversación. Algo sobre él te impulsaba a decirle la verdad.

“Creo que todos sentimos miedo de alguna forma u otra.” Hoseok te confortó con esas palabras. “Pero no deberías preocuparte por ello. Ya estás dejando un impacto en el mundo alrededor de ti.”

“Gracias, Hoseok.”

La conversación fue ligera y aleatoria durante el resto del  camino a casa, y estabas consciente de que el brazo de Hoseok se frotaba contra el tuyo cada vez. No querías despedirte  de él al ver tu casa compartida, pero te sentías tímida al querer preguntarle que se quedara a seguir platicando. Te decidiste por una invitación indirecta.

“¿Qué vas a hacer por el resto del día?” Preguntaste, caminado más lento a propósito, a punto de llegar a la cochera.

“Probablemente me iré a casa y descansaré un rato. No tengo ganas de surfear el día de hoy, y ahí es donde están los demás.” Hoseok dijo.

No estabas segura de dónde apareció tu valentía, pero lo hizo de repente, y te aferraste a ella.

“¿Quieres pasar?  ¿Ver la casa? ¿Conocer a las dem ás? ¿Ayudarnos a Mia y a mí a hacer un helado?” 

Él sonrió. “Me encantaría.”

Sonreíste de regreso, sin intentar esconderla ni por un segundo.

Estabas explícitamente feliz, y querías que supiera que era por él.


	10. the girl

HOSEOK'S POV

Él esperó pacientemente mientras abrías la puerta de la casa, su coraz ón latiendo con emoción al ver que estaría pasando el resto del día contigo, y ante el hecho de que tú habías tomado la iniciativa para invitarlo a pasar. Él, también, no quería que su tiempo juntos terminara aún, pero se sentía tímido al preguntar por más.

Te siguió dentro de la casa, notando que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

“Eso es raro, Mia dijo que estaría en casa todo el día.” Parecías confundida, y él te siguió mientras te dirigías a la cocina. Había una nota amarilla brillante pegada en el refrigerador.  La tomaste, leyéndola.  “Ella fue a hacer un mandado. No parece que la s otras estén en casa.” Te encogiste de hombros, arrugando la nota y tirándola en el bote de basura cercano. “Qué mal, quería que la conocieras.”

“Asumo que es mejor llevarse con ella que con las demás.”

“Oh, definitivamente.” Abriste uno de los gabinetes, sacando dos vasos.  “Es decir, aún no nos hemos conocido bien, pero ella parece ser genuin a por  lo que veo. Espero que nos volvamos cercanas, para hacer cosas juntas.

“¿Las demás aún te dan problemas?”

Te moviste hacia el refrigerador. “¿Quieres  _ Coca  _ o  _ Sprite _ ?”

“ _ Sprite _ .”

Agarraste la botella del refrigerador y regresaste a la barra. “Intento alejarme de Paige y Emma. Casi no hemos hablado desde el primer día.”

“Debe ser incómodo no llevarse bien con la mitad de las personas viviendo contigo... lo siento.”

“No estamos peleando todo el tiempo. Es solo que tenemos deferentes ideas, y estamos intentando no molestarnos. Si no estamos peleando no es tan malo.” Empujaste un vaso lleno de  _ Sprite _ en la dirección de Hoseok.  “También intento no pasar mucho tiempo en casa.”

“Oh, ¿entonces me est ás usando para alejarte de las hermanas aterradoras?” Él rió.

“Las hermanas son algo aterradoras; pero no, no es por eso que he estado pasando una absurda gran cantidad de tiempo contigo.” Tapaste la botella, asegurándote de haberla cerrado bien antes de regresarla al refrigerador.

“Si no estás conmigo para evitar a las hermanas, ¿entonces cuál es la razón por la cual estás pasando una ‘absurda gran’ cantidad de tiempo conmigo?” Él te retó, para ver qué tan honesta sería tu respuesta.

“Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.” Tu respuesta fue más directa de lo que Hoseok había esperado, dejándolo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Podía sentir la calidez aparecer en su rostro, y sólo podía esperar que no le estuvieras poniendo atención como para notarlo.

“¿Y por qué es eso?” No podía creer que aún seguía  hablando del tema, considerando que ya estaba demasiado sonrojado.  Pero estaba tan interesado que no podía evitar preguntar.

“Eres cálido.” Dijiste, tomando un sorbo de tu  _ Sprite _ . Él pensó que te referías al sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara más.

“¿Eh?”

“Tu personalidad. Es cálida.”

“Oh.”

“Tu vision de la vida es algo que respeto.  Eres honesto… como dije antes, eres solo c álido. Me agrada eso.”

Él aún estaba congelado, simplemente mirándote, porque no sabía que decir. Pasaron unos cuantos momentos antes de que él hablara finalmente. “Estás siendo muy honesta el día de hoy.”

“Algo en ti hace querer decirte la verdad.”

Pudiste dejarlo sin palabras otra vez, y él solo seguía parado ahí, mirándote.

Quería besarte.

El deseo salió de ning ún lado, y una vez más parecía ser indiscutible y estremecedor. Él tragó levemente, dando sutilmente un paso hacia atrás entre su espacio y el tuyo. Aún era muy pronto, y lo sabía.

Pero vaya, él quería besarte.

☼☼☼

Ambos habí an conclui do eso después de haber caminado desde Koloa hasta Poipu, y el cansancio era algo que ya no pod ía ser ignorado. Y así es como él  terminó en el sofá junto a ti por el resto de la tarde, viendo televisión. Su mente no estaba concentrada en los programas, más bien estaba pensando en ti, los comentarios previos de Kai, y el futuro. Él estaba consciente de  qué tan cerca estabas sentada junto a él, lo cual lo empujó a una batalla en círculos con su consciencia.

¿Debería estar aquí ahora?

¿Debería estar buscando una relación que está destinada a terminar?

¿No debería salir de esto antes de apegarme demasiado, o interesarme más?

¿Qué no vamos a lastimarnos a nosotros mismos al final?

Esas eran todas las preguntas válidas, pero eran preguntas que no quería responder. Se sentía un poco ridículo al pensar así; sólo te había conocido desde hace unas pocas semanas. Sabía que estaba pensan do de más los pequeños detalles, y que estaba cargando con estrés innecesario.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Hoseok nunca había estado enamorado antes. De hecho, nunca le había gustado alguien antes. No de una forma seria, de todas formas. Así que los sentimientos floreciendo en su pecho eran aterradores e ajenos a lo que había sentido antes; llevándolo a pensar de más de una forma que no era común en su mente.

“¿Te estás quedando dormido?” Picaste su brazo, sacándolo de su conflicto cerebral.

“No lo estoy.” Él te picó de regreso.

“¿Entonces qué programa estamos viendo? No mires la pantalla.” Colocaste tus manos frente a sus ojos, y él sabía que había sido atrapado. No tenía absolutamente idea de cuál programa estaba en la televisión. Estaba muy profundo en sus pensamientos como para ver qué estaba pasando en la pantalla.

“Me atrapaste. No tengo idea.”  Él rió mientras tú removías tus manos de su vista.

“¿Acaso soy tan aburrida , al quedarte dormido junto a m i?”  Bromeaste.

“No eres aburrida.  Tampoco estaba durmiendo… sólo estaba pensando demasiado.” Él confesó a cierto grado, simplemente porque no quería que pensaras que estuviera aburrido al estar contigo.

“¿Qué estabas pensando?” Preguntaste, bajando un poco el volumen de la televisión, tu mirada encontrándolo de una manera más directa, Él no tenía idea de  qué decir, pero sabía que no podía ser honesto.

“Ya sabes...en la vida y relaciones, y otras cosas.” Se decidió por una verdad media.

“¿Hay algo que te molesta?”

“No, es decir, no estoy molesto exactamente. Sólo estoy considerando muchas cosas, eso es todo.”  Dijo otra verdad media.

“Es fácil atraparse en esas cosas.  Entiendo.” Te volviste a acomodar en el sof á, regresando tu mirada a la TV.

“Sí, exacto.” Él murmuró.

Otro silencio cayó en la habitación, y Hoseok regresó a su propia mente.

☼☼☼

Él se despertó a nte el sonido de una puerta golpeándose. No había querido quedarse dormido, y no podía recordar cuándo comenzó a adormilarse. Tú estabas recargada en su hombro, también dormida. Estaba desorientado y adormilado, pero el verte cómoda al dormir tan cerca a él hizo que sintiera más afecto por ti. Toda esa paz fue interrumpida por las dos voces ruidosas que gradualmente se hicieron más cercanas a la sala de estar,

“¡No puedo creer que gastaste lo último de nuestra mesada mensual en esas sandalias feas! ¡Papá se pondrá muy enojado!”

“¡NO son feas! ¡Y tú fuiste la que gastó  más de un grande en un par de audífonos!”

“¡Tienen tecnología espacial de élite!”

“¡No, no es así!”

Las voces llegaron a un alto mientras las luces en la habitación fueron encendidas y las dos chicas posaron su mirada en la sesión-accidental-de-abrazos que estaba llevando lugar en su sofá.

“¿Quién eres tú?” La más alta preguntó, levantando sus cejas en manera de desaprobación.

Te moviste junto a él, despertándote ante el ruido.

“Soy un amigo de T/N.” Él dijo eso porque no sabía qué más decir. La situación era increíblemente incómoda, y aún estabas adormilada.

“No quería quedarme dormida.” Murmuraste, frotando suavemente tus ojos, intentando despertarte.

“T/N, deberías preguntar antes de traer a chicos extraños a dormir en nuestro sofá. Ésta no es sólo tu casa, ¿sabes?” La otra chica estaba hablando ahora, y Hoseok se sintió molesto ante sus actitudes,

“¿Paige y Emma?” Hoseok te preguntó, y te giraste para verlas.

“Ésta tampoco es solo su casa. No necesito permiso para traer a mis amigos.”  Te levantaste, dejando a Hoseok en el sofá.

“¿No crees que es inapropiado traer a un chico aqu í sin antes decirnos?”

“No. Francamente, no creo que sea inapropiado. Y ustedes dos estuvieron todo el día afuera, de todas formas.” Cruzaste tus brazos. Hoseok comenzaba a sentirse incómodo an te la situación, sintiéndose mal porque esto iba a ser más difícil la relación entre tú y tus compañeras. Él también se paró.

“Sólo me iré, no hay razón para pelear por esto.” Dijo tan amable como pudo, aunque sentía que las otras chicas estaban siendo algo ridículas. No estaba en la naturaleza de Hoseok ser rudo, incluso si alguien necesitaba ser tratado así.

“No, esto es estúpido.  Sólo estábamos viendo la television, y no estábamos interrumpiendo algo que estuvieran hacienda ustedes. Sólo les encanta el drama, es todo.”

Era interesante para Hoseok ver este lado de ti salir, uno que no ten ía miedo de defenderse, y poner a las personas en su lugar. A él le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

“Como sea.”  Una de las chicas se encogió de hombres, claramente aún i rritada; pero evitando pelear más. Ella se dirigió a si habitación sin decir otra palabra. La otra hermana aún estaba parada ahí sola, casi de una forma incómoda. Tal vez  las dos no podían funcionar bien sin la otra. Parecía que todo lo que hacían era pelear, otra vez.  Hoseok no entendía a las mujeres.

“Ambas  sobrerreaccionamos. No te atrevas a decirle a Paige que admit í eso. Ella estaría enojada si piensa que estaba de su lado.” Emma dijo en un tono de voz silencioso, dando una sonrisa incómoda y de disculpa antes de regresar a su habitación también.

“Vaya, son aterradoras.” Hosoek rió.  “No las llamas la s hermanas tenebrosas por nada.”

“Lamento eso, estoy segura de que eso fue incómodo para ti.” Suspiraste, agarrando el control remoto y apagando la TV.

“Está bien. Lamento haber hecho las cosas peores entre ustedes.”

“No lo hiciste, así es como son ellas.”  Miraste tu teléfono. “Woah, casi son las nueve.  Por eso me estaba muriendo de hambre.”

Hoseok se estiró, dejando que las palabras salieran de su boca antes de poder pensarlas o arrepentirse de ellas. “¿Quieres ir a la tienda de conveniencia por ramen?”

Tú sonreíste.  “ Por supuesto .”


	11. late night

YOUR POV

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvieron llenas de momentos con Hoseok que no pod ías describir de otra forma, mas que intensa. Cada día lo pasaste con él. Ya sea en tu casa, en la suya, o en la tienda de ukeleles, ambos estaban constantemente uno junto al otro.

Comenzaste a alinearte fácilmente con su vida y horarios, haciendo tus tareas mucho más fáciles gracias a tu constante acceso con hawaianos nativos . Lea estaba más que alegre de responder las grandes cantidades de preguntas que le hacías; e incluso Kai te ayudaba de vez en cuando, aunque aún no era tan cercano a ti.

Era difícil creer que ya era el mes de julio. Era difícil creer que  un mes entero de tu estadía ya se había ido. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, y de una manera que te molestaba. Pero te estabas divirtiendo tanto que el único tiempo que tenías para preocuparte era en las horas altas de la noche antes de dormir. Aunque querías recordar los bellos momentos del día en tu mente, el miedo de desperdiciar tu tiempo siempre te acechaba.  Era difícil olvidar el miedo.

“¿Dónde estará Hoseok por la noche?”  Esa era Mia. Estaba recargada en el sofá comiendo una cucharada de mantequilla de maní mientras tú estabas lavando los platos.

“Está atrapado ayudando a pintar la tienda de ukeleles.” No pudiste evitar suspirar ante las palabras que dejaron tu boca.

“¿Ya lo extrañas?” Mia rió.

“¿Es malo si lo hago?” Cerraste la llave del agua y tomaste una toalla para secar tus manos.

“No, no necesariamente. Es decir, ¿ustedes ya son pareja, o qué?”

“No... no estamos juntos.”

“¿Y no te gustaría que lo fueran?”

“¿Qué hay con todas esas preguntas?” Dejaste salir una risa exasperada, sentándote junto a ella.

“No lo sé. Él sólo ha estado cerca recientemente, y tus sonrisas se vuelven más brillantes que el sol cuando él está contigo. Sin mencionar que  empiezas a limpiar una vez que él ya no está aquí...  ¿estoy  especulando de más?”

Dudaste un poco al principio.  Expresar verbalmente tus sentimientos por Hoseok los haría más reales. Si fueran reales, tendrías que lidiar con ellos.

“No estás especulando de más...”

Mia soltó una risita emocionada. “Lo sabía. ¿Tienes planes con él mañana para el Cuatro de Julio?”

“Él no ha dicho nada sobre eso, así que no estoy segura. Probablemente iremos a la playa, como siempre. Deberías venir con nosotros, a lo que sea que hagamos. Tal vez una chica bonita como tú haga que Kai sea algo menos cerrado.

“¿Es lindo?” Mia ya había conocido a todos en el grupo en algún punto, excepto a Kai. Él era notoriamente antisocial y escéptico.

“Es algo lindo.”

“Entonces no me molestaría ir con ustedes.” Ella le ofreció una sonrisa ladina. “No he conocido a chicos lindos solteros por aquí.”

La puerta principal se abrió, y Emma entró, viéndose exhausta.  “Hola, chicas.”

En las últimas semanas Emma hab ía sido algo amable estando sin la presencia de su hermana. Mia y tú se estaban volviendo amigas de ella.

“Qué tal.” Mia comentó a través de una cucharada de mantequilla de maní.

“Tuve un largo día haciendo investigación de campo.” Emma dejó su bolsa en la cocina antes de  ir con ustedes. “¿Dónde está Paige?”

“No lo sé, no la he visto en todo el día.” Te encogiste de hombros.

“Igual.” Mia asintió.

“Bueno, como sea. Estoy cansada de estar cuidándola.” Emma bostezó. “Me iré a la cama.”

“Buenas noches.” Mia y tú dijeron al unísono, viendo cómo Emma arrastraba su bolsa a su habitación,

“Creo que también me iré a dormir; las tardes sin Hoseok son aburridas.” Reíste, dejando a Mia sonriendo y rodando sus ojos.

“Muy bien, señorita enamorada.”

☼☼☼

El sonido de un ligero toqueteo en tu ventana te despertó de tu sueño profundo. Gruñiste molesta ante el ruido, abriendo un ojo para revisar la hora en tu teléfono.

11:34

Frotaste tus ojos y escuchaste el sonido otra vez, generando más molestia y confusión de tu parte. Encendiste la lámpara junto a tu cama, y de mala gana dejaste la calidez de tu cama para asomarte a la ventana. Para tu sorpresa Hoseok, Felix y Lea estaban parados afuera. De repente te sentiste aliviada al haber elegido usar tu pijama de piñas en vez de usar solamente una playera como lo haces normalmente, ya que eso hubiera hecho la situación más incómoda.

Confundida ante la repentina aparición del grupo a una hora de la noche no planeada, abriste la ventana  y levantaste la cortina.  “¿Qué están haciendo aquí?” Preguntaste, algo adormilada.  Si estaban a punto de sacarte a alguna aventura nocturna, ibas a necesitar un gran caf é primero.

“Tenemos una forma única de celebrar el Día de la Independencia.” Felix comenzó.

“Vístete y sal afuera." Hoseok sonrió.  “Iremos a la playa privada de Kai y haremos una fiesta de fuegos artificiales.”

“¿Justo ahora?”

“A medianoche.”

“¿Y no se les ocurrió avisarme antes?” Bostezaste otra vez.

“Avisarte arruinaría la diversión.”  Felix sonrió.

“¡Vamos, vístete! Te esperaremos.”  Lea dijo emocionadamente, sonriendo tanro como Felix.

“Bien, bien. Saldré en un minuto.”  Cerraste la ventana y bajaste las cortinas, apresurándote para arreglarte antes de salir corriendo a la sala de estar donde Mia aún estaba despierta, viendo una película.

“Creí que te habías ido a la cama.”

“Lo hice, pero el grupo se mostró para sacarme a una celebración nocturna del Día de la independencia.”

“Vaya, sí que están locos.”

☼☼☼

HOSEOK'S POV

Su rostro cambió a una sonrisa en el momento en que apareciste por la puerta principal, con Mia cerrando la puerta detrás de ti.

“¿Está bien si Mia se une?” Preguntaste mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

“Absolutamente.”  Hosoek asintió, sonriendo mucho más al acercarte a  él, dándole un abrazo como saludo.  “¿Ya estás despierta?”

“Estaba algo molesta al principio, pero no voy a mentir, estoy emocionada ahora.”  Admitiste ; y él sintió la necesidad de tocarte otra vez, sostener tu mano, o pasar sus dedos por tu cabello.  Él sacó sus pensamientos de su mente, recordando que había otras tres personas ahí mirando. Cambió de tema, apresurando a todos para ir de regreso a su casa para recoger a Kai y a Kaylen.

Se sentó en el borde de la camioneta junto a ti, como ya lo había hecho miles de veces a este punto. Pero cada vez que se sentaba contigo así, recordaba el primer viaje al cual te había llevado, y lo llenaba de simple admiración por ti. Estaba luchando con la gran necesidad de ser honesto contigo, ser íntimo. Se conformó con colocar su brazo alrededor de ti, algo que ya había hecho muchas veces de una forma juguetona, algo que no parecía importarte demasiado. La gravedad y el peso de sus emociones le aterraban.

“Está lindo el clima afuera.” Rompiste el silencio, recargándote en él sólo-un-poco.  Él tragó nerviosamente.

“Sí, tenemos suerte.  El año pasado cuando hicimos esto, comenz ó a llover a mitad de los fuegos artificiales.

“¿Vamos a lanzar fuegos artificiales a mitad de la noche? ¿No hay una regla contra eso?”

“Vamos a ir a la playa privada de la familia de Kai. Podemos hacer lo que queramos ahí.” Él te recordó gentilmente, anticipando todo el tiempo que pasaría contigo esa noche, dejándolo emocionado pero nervioso.

La camioneta se estacionó en la calle, y Kaylen y Kai ya estaban esperando en la cochera, con las cajas de fuegos artificiales.  Después de dejarlas en la parte de atrás, entraron al vehículo; con Kai sentándose junto a Mia, por suerte.}

“Me encantaría poder escuchar lo que están diciendo. Miraste por la ventana a los asientos de atrás. “La traje con la esperanza de que lo suavice.”

Hoseok rió. “Buen plan, pero Kai es muy cerrado.  Le haré un premio de un  árbol caminante si puede hacer que saque su lado amable.”

“Voy a hacer que cumplas esa promesa.”

“Suena justo.”

El viaje a la playa solo estaba a 10 minutos, y a ese tiempo llegaron. Kai y Felix se bajaron rápidamente, corriendo para acomodar la fogata.

“Se ven emocionados.” Apuntaste.

“Es su noche favorita del año.” Él te miró. “También es mi noche favorita.”

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

“Vamos a caminar.” Hoseok propuso un rato después. Kai, Kaylen y Mia estaban ocupados acomodando los fuegos artificiales que habían traído de casa. Lea y Felix estaban abrazados junto a la fogata, sin que les importara lo demás. Hoseok estaba parado junto a ti, mirando el agua bajo la luz de la luna.

“Seguro.” Accediste, feliz y emocionada al pensar en dar una caminata por la playa con Hoseok. Si estabas siendo honesta, te habías sentido prácticamente unida a él en estos días. Sentías que lo mirabas cada vez con corazones en los ojos. La cosa sobre estar junto a él, era que siempre era una presencia muy cómoda.  Incluso aunque deseabas una relación más profunda, no te sentías apenada alrededor de él.

Al caminar junto a él, quisiste tomar su mano. Mantuviste tu brazo a tu lado, casi como una invitación sutil para que Hoseok supiera que estaba bien el hacerlo.

“¿Te estás divirtiendo?” Él murmuró, con su tono de voz ligero, como siempre; pero tenía algo desconocido.  Parecía como si quisiera ocultar su nerviosismo.

“Claro.  Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.”  Respondiste antes de poder pensar bien tus palabras. No querías retractarte de lo que había salido de tus labios, porque esas palabras habían sido honestas.

Hoseok dejó de caminar. Ambos habían llegado muy lejos de la playa, pero los demás aún estaban a la vista por poco.

“T/N, he estado pensando mucho últimamente... he estado comparando los pros y contras de confesar mis sentimientos y sofocarlos... pero ya terminé de pensar, y sé cuál es la mejor decisión. Quiero ser honesto, porque guardarme mis sentimientos no es algo que puedo manejar bien...” Se detuvo por un momento, tal vez para obtener más valentía.

“Entonces sé honesto.” Murmuraste.  Él te miró otra vez,  haciendo contacto visual que se sent ía más intenso de lo habitual.

“Me gustas, T/N, y no como amigos.” Se mordió el labio, anticipando tu respuesta. Estabas tan feliz de haber escuchado sus simples palabras de confesión, que sentías que te habías quedado sin aliento.

“Hoseok.” Sonreíste, sintiendo calidez.  “Me siento de la misma manera.”

Él parecía casi sorprendido por tu respuesta.  “¿De verdad?”

Asentiste para confirmar. “De verdad.”

“Quiero besarte….” Él comenzó, pero hab ía un poco de duda en su voz.

“Entonces bésame.”

“Pero... no creo que sea justo hacer esto para ambos.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“A que... que te irás al final del verano.”

La realidad te golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. “¿Pero no crees que es más injusto ignorar cómo nos sentimos?”

“Es sólo que no quiero lastimarte...” Él se acercó a ti.

“No vas a lastimarme.”

Él llevó una mano a tu rostro gentilmente. Sus dedos eran suaves contra tu mejilla, y comenzó a acercarse. Hoseok no tenía idea de que éste sería tu primer beso real. Habías besado a alguien una vez en la escuela, pero ese no contaba.  Éste, sin embargo, era real.

Sus labios se encontra ron con los tuyos momentos después. Eran tal y como los habías imaginado: gentiles y cubiertos con pomada con factor de protección 50 para evitar quemaduras. El por qué estaba usando eso a esta hora de la noche, era un misterio para ti.

Te acercaste más en el beso, ya estando cómoda al ser íntimo con él. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ti, sosteniéndote cerca. Todo sobre él era cálido e invitante, lo cual no te sorprendía  ni un poco. Sólo habían pasado seis semanas, pero él se sentía en casa.


	12. staying up

HOSEOK’S POV

Él no se separó de ti hasta que escuchó los fuegos artificiales en la distancia , demasiado fuertes que su sonido no podía ser ahogado por las olas del mar. Aún estaba sosteniéndote cerca, pero se separó de tus labios, permitiéndoles a ambos mirar los colores explotando en el cielo.

“Son más lindos de lo que recordaba.” Dijiste silenciosamente, con tus manos envueltas cómodamente en su cintura .

“¿Los fuegos artificiales?” Una suave brisa sopló, enviando pequeños escalofríos por tus brazos. Él te sostuvo un poco más cerca, preocupado de que tengas frío.

“Han pasado años desde que vi alguno. Son más lindos de lo que recordaba.” Aún con la clara admiración en tu rostro, dejaste de mirar el cielo y colocaste tu rostro en el cuello de Hoseok.

“¿Tienes frío?” Todo lo que él quería era que estuvieras cómoda.

“Sí, pero eres cálido. Como siempre.”  Tus palabras salieron suaves y calladas . Tanto que Hoseok batalló para escucharlas.  Tenía problema entendiendo muchas cosas, de todas formas.  Estaba demasiado emocionado al tenerte tan cerca a él, y sobre el hecho de que tambi én querías estar cerca a él. Su confesión no había sido exactamente planeada, pero eso no lo detuvo de pre guntarse las semanas pasadas cuál sería tu reacción a su declaración.

Había sido mejor de lo que había esperado.

Ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo más, hasta que los fuegos artificiales cesaron completamente.

“¿Deberíamos regresar con los demás?” Te giraste, casi de mala gana.

“Probablemente... aunque no quiero hacerlo.”

“Yo tampoco.”

“¿Y eso de que no quieres?” Él pasó gentilmente sus dedos por tu cabello.  Era suave.

“No lo sé... no quiero dejar que este momento termine, supongo.” Te acomodaste otra vez en su abrazo. Envolviste tus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y tu rostro se presionó contra su pecho. “¿Qué vamos a decirle a los demás?”

“La verdad.”

“¿Y cuál es la verdad, exactamente?”

Él se separó, para ver tu rostro. “La verdad es que me importas, quiero estar junto a ti, y quiero que seas mía.  Esa es la verdad.”

“Me haces sonrojar.”  Reíste. “Pero esa es mi verdad, tambi én.”

“No hay nada que esconder de los demás, entonces.”

Te paraste de puntas, presionando un beso rápidamente en sus labios antes de separarte, conformándote con tomar su mano. “Vamos.”

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

Al regresar a donde los demás estaban, Hoseok y t ú vieron algo que era completamente sorprendente para los dos.

“También los ves, ¿cierto?” Él preguntó, dejando de caminar, también deteniéndote porque aún estabas sosteniendo su mano.  Miraste en su dirección, tu mandíbula prácticamente cayendo al piso. M ia y Kai estaban en la bahía juntos, solos. Incluso a una distancia, sin ningún contexto o el tipo de conversación que estaban teniendo, era sorprendente.

“Bueno, no son Lea y Felix, porque Lea está sola en la fogata.” Dijiste, apuntando en la dirección de Lea con tu mano libre.

“Mi mente acaba de explotar justo ahora.”

“La mía también.” El pensamiento de que Kai estaba siendo amigable con alguien que había acabado de conocer era increíblemente extraño para Hoseok y tú.

“¿Qué no era tu plan, después de todo? ¿Traer a Mia para que suavizara a Kai?” Hoseok rió, caminando hacia la  fogata y llevándote junto a él.

“Sí, ese era el plan, pero nunca esperé que funcionara.”

“Woah, ¿¡qué está pasando aquí!?” Lea exclamó ante su llegada. Ella se paró, procediendo a abrir una brecha entre Hoseok y Tú. “¿Acaso ustedes se  están tomando de la mano?” Ella chilló animadamente, esperando impacientemente por una explicación.

“Sí, nos estamos tomando de la mano. Usa tus ojos, Lea.” Hoseok bromeó.

“No necesitas ser sarcástico.” Lo regañaste.  “Creo que somos algo.” Le diste la explicaci ón por la cual ella estaba tan desesperada.

“¿A qué te refieres con ‘creo que somos algo’?” Hoseok soltó tu mano, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de tu cintura para pegarte a él.  “Eres mi  novia ahora, y yo soy tu novio . Por supuesto que somos algo.”

No estabas preparada para su respuesta tan directa, y sus palabras causaron que te sonrojaras tanto que no podías expresar una respuesta decente.

“¡Eso es TAN lindo!” Lea exclamó. “¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! Ahora sólo necesitamos conseguirle una chica a Kai.”

“Creo que él ya se encontró una.” Hoseok le dio una sonrisa ladina, mirando hacia a donde Mia y Kai estaban sentados cerca del agua.

“Tal vez tengas razón. Él ha estado muy interesado en esa chica ésta noche.”  Lea dijo, sentándose otra vez.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Jalaste la manga de Hoseok, queri éndote sentar junto a la fogata con él.  Tenías frío.

Te sentaste junto a ellos.

“Literalmente nunca lo había visto actuar de ésta manera alrededor de una chica. Ha estado actuando completamente lo opuesto a lo que es normalmente.  Muy hablador y atento con ella. Debe creer que es linda.” Lea explicó.  “Kaylen y Felix se fueron a traer más fuegos artificiales del garaje, y Kai le pregunt ó a ella si quería ir a tomar fotos de la luna. Han estado parados ahí por al menos 15 minutos.”

“No puedo creerlo.” Hoseok rió.  “Es decir, estoy feliz por él.  Pero no puedo creerlo. Él es muy frío usualmente.”

“Lo sé, es raro. Fue bueno haberla traído esta noche.” Lea asintió con la cabeza hacia ti.

“Pensé que valdría la pena.” Te encogiste de hombros. “La traeré más seguido.”

Felix y Kaylen llegaron un momento después, ambos cargando más cajas de lo que presumías  que eran fuegos artificiales.

“¿A dónde se fueron ustedes dos?” Felix sonrió astutamente, dejando la caja en el piso.

“Estábamos besándonos en la playa.” Hoseok respondió, y tú casi te ahogaste.

“¡Chicos, estoy justo aquí!” Kaylen se quejó.  “No quiero escuchar eso.” Él hizo una mueca de asco.

“Vete para allá y dile a Kai que venga a ayudar con los fuegos artificiales.” Hoseok dejó salir su lengua, y Kaylen rodó sus ojos antes de dirigirse hacia Kai y Mia.

“Entonces, estaba manejando hacia acá, y pensé en algo.” Feliz dijo, sentándose junto a Lea, colocando perezosamente su brazo alrededor de su hombro. En las luces de las flamas danzantes, podías admirar la belleza simple de Felix.  Él y Lea se veían realmente bien juntos.

“¿En qué pensaste?”  Lea preguntó.

“Creo que deberíamos ir a escalar la costa Na Pali. Conseguiremos permisos, pasaremos la noche en el Valle Kalalau. ¡Será grandioso! Lea y yo nunca hemos hecho las once millas completas, y tú tampoco lo has hecho, Hoseok. T/N obviamente no ha hecho ninguna, y se lo está perdiendo.” El rostro entero de Felix estaba iluminado de emoción.

“No es una mala idea.”  Lea accedió. “Yo me apunto si ustedes lo hacen.  Llevaremos a Mia y a Kai si también quieren hacerlo. ”

“¿Qué piensas sobre ello?”  Hoseok te preguntó. “Está bien si dices que no.  O si quieres pensarlo. No es una escalada fácil, por lo que he visto ; pero sí que vale la pena .  Estaríamos fuera por un par de días.”

“Es decir, ¿es seguro?” Estabas interesada en explo rar más de ésta isla, especialmente con el resto del grupo. Pero no podías ignorar la duda y el miedo que se esparcía en tu mente.  Nunca habías hecho algo como eso.

“Relativamente.” Felix sonrió.

“No la asustes por ninuna razón.” Lea rodó sus ojos.  “Es seguro. Llevaremos todo lo que necesitaremos; y si alguien se lastima no ser á el fin del mundo, ya que todos estaremos en un grupo grande.”

“Ella tiene razón.  Seremos seis de nosotros todo el tiempo. S iete si contamos a Kaylen.”  Hoseok te confortó.

“Bien, yo voy. Pero tienen que asegurarse de que Mia y yo estemos preparadas, d ígannos qué debemos llevar, y esas cosas.” Dijiste, sintiendo emoción genuina y nerviosismo ante el viaje que les deparaba.

“ Perfecto. ¿Cuándo quieren ir?” Felix preguntó.

“¿La próxima semana?  ¿Estará bien para obtener los permisos para acampar?” Hoseok dijo.

“No estoy seguro.  Le preguntaré a un amigo mañana.”

“¿Quieren prender más fuegos artificiales, o no?” Ese fue Kai, quien de repente estaba en la fogata junto a Kaylen y Mia.

“Claro.” Todos accedieron a lanzar otra caja de fuegos artificiales.

“¿Mia y tú quieren ir a la escalada de la costa Na Pali?”  Hoseok preguntó.

“¿A la playa? ¿Las once millas?”

“Sip.”

“Lo haré.  ¿Tú qué piensas?” Juraste ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Kai mientras miraba a Mia.

“Iré si T/N va.” Mia dijo, ofreciéndole a Kai una sonrisa. Su rostro se volvió aún más rojo.

“Entonces iremos.” Confirmaste.

“Ya está, entonces.”  Felix aplaudió. “Esto será increíble.”

☼☼☼

El grupo no dejó la playa hasta las cuatro de la mañana.  Estabas exhausta al haberte perdido una noche entera de sueño, pero no estabas irritada o molesta por esto. Perderte algo de sueño valió la pena por lo que la noche tuvo que ofrecer.

De vuelta en la camioneta de regreso a casa, envuelta en los brazos de Hoseok mientras intentaba mantenerte cálida ante el viento frió de la noche, te sentiste feliz. Sentiste emoción. Más que nada, te sentiste libre.

No estabas pensando en cómo perderías toda esa felicidad en dos meses. No estabas pensando en cómo tendrías que regresar a casa. No estabas pensando en  cómo tendrías que regresar a una realidad menos ‘hawaiosa’.

No estabas pensando en cómo eventualmente tendrías que perder a Hoseok.

Toda esa preocupación podía ser tomada en cuenta otro día. 


	13. preparations

YOUR POV

“Bien, ¡dime! Me muero por saber los detalles.”  Dijiste en el segundo en que Mia y tú regresaron a la casa. Ya era muy tarde, pero no estabas cansada. Estabas muy emocionada con todas las emociones de la noche. Después de todo, Hoseok te había dado el beso de buenas noches más dulce, y aún estabas sonrojada por ello.

“No sé de qué estás hablando.” Mia ignoró, quitándose sus zapatos en la puerta antes de tirarse en el sofá, dejando salir un gran suspiro.

“¿Por qué me haces esto más difícil? Obviamente, estoy hablando Kai y de ti.” Le diste una mirada de emoción y te sentaste en la silla junto al sofá.

“Oh, eso.”

“Sí, eso.” La miraste.  “Va mos, me interesa. Hoseok y yo estábamos tan impactados cuando los vimos solos en la playa.”

“Hablando de Hoseok, ¿Qué pasó exactamente con ustedes cuando desaparecieron en la playa?”

“No intentes devolverme esto.” Reíste.  “ ¡ Te contaré sobre Hoseok y yo cuando  tú me cuentes sobre Kai!”

“ Ugh , bien.”  Ella comenzó de mala gana.  “Tal vez nos llevamos bien...”

“¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué pasó?”

“Bueno, yo estaba ayudando a Kaylen a acomodar los fuegos artificiales cuando de repente Kai apareció para ayudarnos, como si no fuésemos capaces de hacerlo nosotros solos.”  Ella rió.

“Suena como Kai.  Él es  superprotector con Kaylen, y creo que tenerlo en la playa así lo pone nervioso.”

“Creí que surfeaban en la noche todo el tiempo.”

“No dejan que Kaylen vaya. Bueno, supongo que es solo Kai quien no lo deja ir. Actúa como un padre preocupado.”

“Eso no siempre es necesariamente malo.” Mia se encogió de hombros.

“¿Lo estás defendiendo ahora?” Bromeaste.  “Te gusta, ¿no es así?”

“De todas formas, comenzamos con una charla pequeña.” Mia continuó, ignorando tu pregunta mientras un ligero sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

“¿Hiciste una charla pequeña con Kai?”

“¿Por qué, eso es raro?”

“Kai no es generalmente de hacer charlas pequeñas. Debes gustarle si mantuvo una conversación contigo sin que lo obligaran a hacerlo.” Le diste una sonrisa ladina.

“¡Deja de mirarme así!”

“¿Entonces qué pasó después? ¿Cómo terminaron solos?”

“Me preguntó si quería ir a caminar por la playa.”

“¿¡ÉL HIZO QUÉ!?”

Mia se estaba sonrojando incluso más que antes. “No es la gran cosa.”

“¡Estamos hablando de Kai! ¡El ‘odio-a-todos-excepto-Kaylen-o-Hoseok-o-Lea’ Kai!”

“Bueno, sólo caminamos y hablamos un rato, es todo.” Mia intentó ser calmada e ignorante, pero era claro que estaba batallando al contener su emoción al hablar sobre el chico.

“Amiga, ésa escalada va a ser increíble. Literalmente vas a estar atrapada en la jungla con él por tres días.”  Reíste.  “Soy una buena casamentera. No hay de qué.”

“Gracias.” Ella rodó sus ojos.

Le guiñaste un ojo y te fuiste a la cama.

☼☼☼

HOSEOK'S POV

_ CUATRO DÍAS DESPUÉS~ _

“¿Estás seguro de que no van a golpearnos o algo por despertarlas tan temprano?” Felix dijo mientras caminaba junto a Hoseok hacia tu casa.

“Son las 10 de la mañana. No consideraría eso tempano exactamente.”

“Es temprano para mí.” Él bostezó.

“Eso es solo porque no te vas a dormir hasta las dos de la mañana.” Hoseok tocó ligeramente en la puerta.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió, pero no se encontró con tu rostro, o con el de Mia. Desafortunadamente, se encontró con Paige. Ella estaba usando una mascarilla y estaba sosteniendo una malteada de proteínas, una bata  _ Gucci _ alrededor de su cuerpo. Hoseok maldijo internamente por no llamarte antes. La última vez que se encontró con Paige, las cosas no habían salido exactamente bien. Ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a estar con él, y había dejado en claro que no le agradaba.

“H-Hola, Paige.  Buenos días.” Él dijo, forzando el tono más suave y cortés que podía hacer para evitar otro regaño de ella.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Ella murmuró a través de su mascarilla antes de removerla de su rostro de mala gana. “Gracias por hacer que desperdicie treinta dólares.” Ella lanzó la mascarilla al pasto. 

“ En primera, eso es contaminar; y est ás en Hawaii, por dios. En segunda, ¿qué tipo de mascarilla cuesta treinta dólares?  ¿De qué está hecha? ¿Oro?  ¿Pelo de panda?” El lado sarcástico de Felix salió a la luz  y Hoseok giró su cabeza levemente, haciéndole una mueca a su amigo.

“¿Quién es él?” Ella asintió de una manera molesta hacia Felix antes de tomar un sorbo de su malteada.

“Eso no importa, ¿sí? Por favor sólo trae a Mia y a T/N por mí.”  Hoseok dijo, intentando mantener su actitud  cortés .

“Como sea.  Sólo pasen.” Ella se alejó de la puerta, dejándola abierta para que ellos pudieran pasar.

“Ella es intensa.” Felix murmuró bajo.  “Necesita calmarse un poco.”

“Tu pequeño discurso probablemente no ayud ó del todo.” Hoseok susurró de regreso.

“¡T/N, tus gorilas están aquí!” Paige gritó desde el pasillo antes de tirarse en el sofá y ponerse otra mascarilla.

“¿Gorilas?” Felix murmuró, y Hoseok sólo rodó sus ojos.

Apareciste un momento después, algo adormilada. Pero ya estabas cambiada, así que no parecía que los gritos de Paige te hayan despertado. Tu mirada cansada se levantó cuando te encontraste con Hoseok.

“¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos?” Sonreíste, dándole a Hoseok un abrazo modesto. Él no te había visto desde el Día de la Independencia por que tenías mucha tarea que adelantar antes del viaje, así que apreció el abrazo y lo tierna que eras.

“Felix consiguió los permisos, así que vinimos a recoger a Mia y a ti para ir de compras.” Él explicó. “¿Mia está en casa?”

“Sí, déjame traerla.”

“Ustedes ya están muy cómodos.” Felix agitó a Hoseok, sonriendo burlonamente después de que te fuiste.

“Bueno, ambos nos gustamos. ¿Qué puedo decir?”

“No quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero ¿qué pasará cuando ella se mude de regreso a casa?”  Él susurró.

“Intento no pensar en eso ahora.”  Hoseok murmuró, y Mia y t ú entraron a la sala.

“Ya todos están en los carros, así que nos iremos una vez que estén listas.”  Felix dijo.

“¿Incluso Kai?” Preguntaste, sonriéndole a Mia.

“Sí, incluso Kai.” Hoseok dijo.  “Tendrás que contarme lo que pas ó entre esos dos después.”

“No iré si ustedes no dejan de molestarme con él.” Mia estaba jugando, pero ya estaba sonrojada otra vez.

“Trajimos ambos carros para que nadie tenga que sentarse atrás, ya que iremos a Lihue.” Felix dijo, cambiando de tema con gracia para la suerte de Mia.

“Suena bien. Estoy lista si T/N lo está.” Mia le dio a Felix una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

“Estoy lista.” Dijiste.

“¡VAAAMOOOS !” Felix exclamó emocionadamente.

“Hermano, s ólo iremos a  _ Safeway _ .  Estás siendo muy exagerado.”

“No hay tal cosa como ser muy exagerado.” Felix dijo, girando y corriendo por la puerta.

☼☼☼

Todos se aseguraron intencionalmente de que Mia terminara en un carro junto a Kai, y Hoseok y tú se aseguraron de ir en ese carro también para poder espiar todo lo que pasara. Lea, Felix y Kaylen estaban en la camioneta, y los seguirían por el camino hacia la tienda.

“Lihue está como a 45 minutos, ¿cierto?” Preguntaste, acomodando tu cinturón de seguridad. Mia estaba sentada en el frente junto a Kai, y Hoseok y tú estaban atrás.

“Sí. Pudimos ir a algún lugar más cercano, pero  _ Safeway _ tiende a tener más variedad."

Hoseok dijo, antes de colocar un dedo en sus labios, señalando a que ambos guardaran silencio. Le diste una mirada confundida. Él sacó su teléfono y te envió un mensaje explicándote.

> _ Hoseok: _
> 
> _ quiero escuchar lo que  mia y  kai están hablando , o si hablan del todo ;) _
> 
> _ buen plan _

“Entonces, ¿dormiste bien?” Kai dijo, comenzando a manejar por el camino. 

“Sí, muy bien. Tuve que quedarme despierta en la noche para terminar de escribir un ensayo para la escuela.  ¿Qué hay de ti?”  Mia respondió, viéndose cómoda al entablar una conversación con él.

“Me alegra que hayas podido descansar. Yo, por otra parte, no lo hice. Padezco un nivel bajo de insomnio, así que ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, de hecho.” Kai explicó. Hoseok y tú se miraron muy impactados.

> _ nunca lo había visto ser tan abierto sobre su insomnio. _
> 
> _ él incluso le preguntó si había dormido bien.  las chicas siempre piensan que eso es muy lindo :0 _

“Oh, eso en verdad apesta. Lamento que tengas que lidiar con eso.” Mia simpatizó con él, y Kai la miró levemente con una sonrisa.

> _ ÉL LE ESTÁ SONRIENDO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO _
> 
> _ amor .  el amor está pasando.  y estoy tan emocionada. _


	14. in the morning

YOUR POV

Hoseo k y tú pasaron el resto del camino de 45 minutos a Lihue espiando a Kai y a Mia mientras se mandaban mensajes sobre todo lo que dec ían. Honestamente, hacía que el camino pasara más rápido, y era divertido molestarlos con su relación naciente. Hoseok estaba intentando no presionar a Kai, porque no quería que se sintiera incómodo al volverse cercano con alguien.

Lea, Felix y Kaylen estaban justo atrás de ustedes en la camioneta, así que todos pudieron llegar a  _ Safeway _ al mismo tiempo. Ambos pudieron estacionarse cerca de la entrada.

“Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que comprar, exactamente?” Preguntaste, desabrochando tu cinturón de seguridad mientras esperabas a que Kai apagara el carro y quitara los seguros de las puertas.

“Pocas cosas, de hecho. Cosas para acampara, comida, baterías para cámara, bloqueador solar. Muchas cosas así. Ya tenemos algunas cosas en casa, pero seremos muchas personas, así que necesitamos asegurarnos de que tengamos lo suficiente para todos.”  Hoseok explicó.  Todos salieron del carro un poco después.

“¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?” Lea caminó junto a ti, con una sonrisa burlona ya en su rostro.

“Oh, fue interesante. No sabía que Kai podía ser una persona encantadora.” Dijiste silenciosamente, para que él no te escuchara.

“Cuéntame sobre eso después, ¿sí?”

“Pero claro.”

Una vez que Kaylen y Felix se unieron al resto del grupo, todos entraron. La tienda era grande y limpia y casi no había gente. Era la mitad de un día de trabajo para muchas personas, y lo más probable era que los únicos clientes fueran personas de vacaciones en Kauai. Parecía el lugar perfecto para conseguir lo necesario para el viaje próximo, pero sentiste un poco de aprehensión.

Aunque habías llevado una gran suma de dinero a Hawaii ya que sabías que no podrías trabajar ahí, ese dinero era limitado.  te preguntabas cuánto costaría todo lo que necesitaran, y cómo la cuenta sería dividida entre todos. No querías decirlo, ya que no querías ser ese tipo de persona. No eras tacaña  con las finanzas, pero tenías que mantenerte realista en el sentido de que los dólares en tu cuenta bancaria no eran exactamente ilimitados.

“Así que escribí una lista de las cosas que necesitaremos, y la envié en un mensaje de grupo. Supongo que podemos separarnos, conseguir todo y vernos aquí cuando terminemos.” Esa era Lea apuntando su teléfono, apresurando a que todos miraran el suyo y encontraran la lista.

 

> _Lea:_

> _ -mochila _
> 
> _ -botella de agua de metal _
> 
> _ -bolsa para dormir _
> 
> _ -linterna _
> 
> _ -baterías _
> 
> _ -cargador portátil _
> 
> _ -bloqueador solar _
> 
> _ -gel  antibacterial _
> 
> _ -bocadillos _
> 
> _ -encendedor _

“Todo lo que no está en la lista ya lo tenemos en casa, ¿sí? Y nos dividiremos la cuenta, excepto Kaylen, ya que él es un niño y no tiene dinero.”  Lea rió.

“Me encantaría conseguir un trabajo si alguien no me cuidara demasiado.”  Kaylen apuntó a Kai.

“Oye, la razón por la cual tu cabeza no ha sido mordida por un tiburón es gracias a el hecho de que soy sobreprotector, así que de nada.” Kai respondió.

“¿Qué tiene que ver el que yo trabaje en un puesto de helado o algo, con el que mi cabeza sea mordida por un tiburón?”

“Eso no es relevante.” Kai se encogió de hombros.

“¿¡De qué están hablando!?”

“Chicos, no tenemos tiempo para esto.” Lea intervino.

“Técnicamente, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.” Felix dijo- Lea le dio una mirada enfadada, y eso lo calló. Te mantuviste una risa.

“¿Qué tal si empezamos a comprar ahora?” Hoseok propuso, y todos accedieron rápidamente.

Hoseok y tú terminaron juntos, mientras que los demás se separaron también. No estabas segura, pero figuraste que Mia terminó con Kai. El pensamiento te hizo sonreír.

“¿Por qué estás sonriendo?” Hoseok te agitó, dándote una sonrisa igualmente grande.

“Kai y Mia me hacen feliz. Me alegra ver que esté funcionando.” respondiste, tomando su mano para sostenerla mientras comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, buscando todo lo de la lista de Lea.

“No estoy bromeando cuando digo que nunca lo he visto actuar así con alguien, mucho menos con una chica. Me alegra ver que se lleven bien. Kai necesita a alguien que lo nivele un poco.” Hoseok dijo mientras agarraba una canasta de compras pequeña que estaba en un pasillo.

“Es decir, ¿por qué Kai es tan cerrado? Si no te molesta que pregunte...”

“No creo que haya una razón en específico. Él ha pasado por muchos tiempos inestables en su vida con su madre dejándolos y su padre en la milicia. Creo que él es el tipo de persona que se cierra emocionalmente para no lastimar a los demás.” Hoseok se encogió de hombros. “Así que, dejando de lado las bromas, en verdad es un milagro que se haya abierto con Mia después de todo.”

Agarraste dos botellas reusables de agua de un estante y las dejaste en la canasta.

“Bueno, me alegra que se haya unido a nosotros, entonces. Es algo divertido cómo las cosas terminaron sucediendo.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Hoseok te miró.

“Es graciosos cómo las cosas funcionaron por accidente. Te conocí por accidente, y eso nos llevó a una relación, a conocer a tus amigos, y volverme amiga de ellos también; y ahora Kai conociendo a Mia. Es gracioso cómo las cosas pasaron sólo porque dos personas se conocieron por accidente.

“En serio lo e s.” Hoseok accedió sonriendo,  besándote justo en medio de la tienda.

☼☼☼

Después de que compraron las cosas necesarias y todos tuvieran la oportunidad de llevar todo a sus respe ctivas casas, el grupo se encontró en  _ Papalani Gelato _ para discutir los planes del día siguiente.

“Entonces, nos iremos a las cuatro de la mañana, ¿sí? Así que Lea y Felix nos verán en nuestra casa, y nos iremos a recoger a Mia y a T/N en el camino.”  Kai explicó.

“Y asegúrense de empacar todo esta noche, para que no se tengan que preocupar mañana.”  Lea sugirió.

“¡Sip!  Y ya tengo los permisos, as í que yo los llevaré. El plan es irnos por tres días, per o no nos llevará tanto para llegar ahí y regresar.” Ése era Felix, quien tenía a Lea sentada en su pierna, y no era sorprendente. Ellos eran el rey y la reina de las muestras de afecto en público.

“Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy emocionado.” Kaylen dijo, tomando un gran mordisco de su helado. Junto con Hoseok, Kaylen había podido convencer a Kai de dejarlo ir.

“¡Yo también estoy emocionada!”  Mia exclamó.  Ella no estaba sentada junto a ti, sino con Kai.  Ambos tenían una cantidad modesta de espacio entre ellos, pero estaban lo suficiente cerca como para atraer tu atención.

Tú, por otra parte, estabas junto a Hoseok, con su brazo envuelto perezosamente sobre tu hombro, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces hasta este punto.

“¿Quién va a conducir mañana?” Preguntaste entre mordidas de tu  gelato _ Tiger  Butter _ .

“Yo llevaré mi carro, y Kai llevará su camioneta; como lo hicimos pa ra ir a la tienda el día de hoy. ” Felix respondió.

“Deberíamos irnos a casa, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.” Hoseok dijo. Él se levantó, ayudándote a pararte mientras terminabas tu helado.

“Hoseok tiene razón. Deberíamos irnos.”  Kai accedió, apresurando a que todos se levantara n, tiraran su basura, y se dirigieran a los carros.

Lea y Felix regresaron a Kai a su casa, mientras que Hoseok, Kai, Mia y tú terminaron en la camioneta para regresar a tu casa. Hoseok abrió la puerta de la camioneta para ti cuando llegaron, y te llevó a la puerta. Mia y Kai, por otra parte, permanecieron en la camioneta misteriosamente.

“¿Cómo te sientes por mañana?” Él preguntó suavemente, envolviéndote en un gentil y cómodo abrazo. Estabas cansada después del largo día de caminar, y el sentimiento de estar tan cerca de Hoseok te puso algo adormilada.  Él siempre era tan cálido.

“No voy a me ntir, aún estoy un poco nerviosa .  Pero estoy muy emocionada.  Siento que habrá una gran aventura esperándome.” Reíste. “Eso fue muy cursi, lo lamento.”

Él rió.  “No te disculpes.” Él se alej ó solo para ver tu rostro.  “Eres tierna.”

“Detente.” Exclamaste, recargándote en su abrazo para que no pudiera ver tus mejillas sonrojadas.  “Ya estoy cansada, así que dame un beso de buenas noches.”

“Puedo hacer eso.” Él rió, plantando un beso rápido en tus labios. “Vete a dormir, ahora. Le preguntaré a Kai hasta que me cuente todos los detalles sobre Mia.  Y te veré en la mañana, brillante y temprano. Apuesto a que te ves muy tierna cuando estás adormilada.”

“Eres demasiado algunas veces, ¿sabes eso?” Agitaste tu cabeza, sonriendo estúpidamente.

“Sí, pero te encanta.”


	15. on your shoulder

HOSEOK'S POV

Tal y como él lo había prometido, Hoseok se mostró en tu casa junto con Kai a las cuatro en punto de la mañana. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, pero él podía ver a Mia y a ti en el frente debido a la luz del porche. Ambos tenían sus cabezas entre sus manos, algo adormiladas, con sus bolsas en las escaleras. La imagen de ti viéndote tan tierna y adormilada hizo que Hoseok sonriera, abriendo la puerta trasera, haciendo que ambas entraran.

“Vayamos por sus bolsas por ellas.” Kai dijo, apagando el carro.

Hoseok te vio en la banqueta, encontrándose con tu mirada adormilada.  “Buenos días, ternura.”

“Eres un coqueto.”  Bostezaste mientras Hoseok tomaba la bolsa que ten ías sobre tu hombro.

“Lo sé.”  Él dijo con una sonrisa ladina, cargando  tu equipaje junto con Kai, quien estaba cargando las cosas de M ia para ponerlas en la cajuela .

“Es muy temprano.” Mia se quejó. “Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para mi café.” Ella se sentó en el asiento delantero junto a Kai, y tú te colocaste en la parte de atrás con Hoseok, tal y como lo habían hecho cuando habían ido a  _ Safeway _ antes.

“Te traje un café.” Kai dijo, pasándole una taza a Mia.

“Eres un salvavidas.” Hoseok podía ver su gran sonrisa antes de que las luces en el carro se desvanecieran. Él estaba feliz de ver a Kai claramente infatuado con una chica tan linda como Mia. Se merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

“Te traje unos  _ Froo t Loops _ y un café también.” Hoseok te dijo, apuntando al portavasos y al bolsillo del asiento donde había colocado tu desayuno.

“Gracias.” Sonreíste tímidamente.”

“Pensé en que necesitarías algo de cafeína.”

“Pensaste bien.”

Kai encendió el carro ya que todos ya estaban adentro, comenzando el camino hacia la casa de Lea, para que ellos pudieran seguir el carro de Kai a  Princeville .

Estaba completamente oscuro afuera, aparte de la luna; y Hoseok podía ver qué tan adormilada estabas, especialmente ahora que el carro estaba en movimiento.

“¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?” Él ofreció, queriendo que estés cómoda y que estés bien descansada antes de que la loca  aventura del día realmente comenzara.

“¿Estás seguro? No quiero que estés aburrido durante el viaje. Es súper largo, ¿cierto?”  Dijiste, pero otro bostezo hizo que te rindieras.

“Ven.” Él se quitó rápidamente el cintur ón de segurida d y lo deslizó por el asiento de en medio antes de volverlo a acomodar para que pudieras colocar tu cabeza en su hombro. “Descansa, T/N. Te despertaré en un rato antes de que lleguemos para que puedas comer.”

No dijiste nada, y él no podía ver tu rostro, así que por un momento no estaba segura de si fueras a aceptar la oferta o no.

Pero entonces, estabas descansando contra él, estirando una de tus manos para tomar la suya.

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

Tu primer pensamiento al despertar y darte cuenta de que a ún estabas descansando en el hombro de Hoseok, era el esperar no haber babeado en él. Babear no es ni atractivo, ni divertido para la playera gris de Hoseok; y estabas asustada de separarte de él y que hubiera un hilo de saliva entre la comisura de tus labios y su hombro. Era un pensamiento gracioso, pero alarmante a la vez.

“¿Estás despierta?” Él preguntó, y abriste un ojo.  El sol estaba completamente arriba ahora, y ya era alrededor de las siete de la mañana.

Tomaste un respiro profundo antes de sentarte, suspirando en alivio al no encontrarte con un charco de saliva.

“Tal vez quieras comer algo. Llegaremos en veinte minutos.” Hoseok dijo, pasándote una pequeña caja de  _ Froot Loops _ .

“Gracias.” Tomaste la caja, abriéndola y comenzando a comer el cereal colorido que te recordaba alegremente a tu infancia.

Mia y Kai estaban teniendo una conversación callada sobre la escuela por lo que escuchaste, y te habías preguntado si habían estado hablando  durante todo el  tiempo en que estabas dormida. Estabas tan cansada que te habías dormido  fácilmente en minutos al recargarte en Hoseok. Si estabas siendo honesta, no habías dormido bien la noche pasada debido a la emoción y al nerviosismo sobre el día de hoy.

Miraste por la ventana, sorprendida al ver el lado diferente de la isla, comparándolo con Poipu. La vegetación incluso era diferente; aún era linda, pero diferente. Sentiste agradecimiento al ver que ibas a experimentar ésta aventura al ser tan joven como lo eras. Y cuando miraste a Hoseok, te sentiste mucho más agradecida.

El resto del viaje en carro fue relativamente callado, pero esos últimos veinte minutos se fueron rápido. Antes de que lo supieras, Kai estaba estacionándose en un lugar que aún estaba prácticamente vació debido a la hora temprana.

“¡Vamos!” Kai de hecho sonaba emocionado, y lo viste mientras le daba a Mia una sonrisa enorme. Nunca te acostumbrarías a ver a Kai tan alegre. Era tierno. 

Todos se bajaron del carro para encontrarse con Felix, Lea, y Kaylen, quienes se habían estacionado justo al lado de ustedes. Kai abrió la cajuela para sacar sus mochilas. Intentaste empacar la tuya tan ligera  como fue posible, aún trayendo todo lo que estaba en la lista de Lea.

“Aquí tienen.” Kai les pasó a ambas sus bolsas antes de agarrar la suya y la de Hoseok. Felix, Lea y Kaylen ya tenían las suyas, y estaban listos para irse.

“¡Vamos en camino!” Felix exclamó, saltando.

“Amor, necesitas calmarte. Vas a gastar toda tu energía muy rápido.”  Lea lo  regañó levemente .

“No me  digas qué debo hacer .”  Él sacó su lengua.

“Prepárate para tres d ías consecutivos de escuchar eso.” Hoseok susurró en tu oído, tomando tu mano. “Vamos, chicos. Antes de que Felix y Lea empiecen a besarse, o algo.” Él rió.

Todos hicieron su camino hacia la entrada al camino, det eniéndote para tomar una foto del letrero  _ Camino  Kalalau _ con la cámara  _ Go -Pro  _ de Felix. No habías visto la imagen aún, pero sabías que sería una que atesorarías después de dejar Hawaii.

☼☼☼

La primera parte del camino no era del todo inclinada, pero Felix alentaba a  todos diciendo: “¡Esto no es tan malo!  ¡No todo será así!” No estabas segura de si creerle, pero tenías que admitir que la vista valía la sensación ardiente en tus piernas. Estabas literalmente escalando el borde de las montañas alineadas con la Costa Na Pali. El agua estaba a tu derecha, y se veía increíble; brillando y de cincuenta tonos de azul.

El camino sólo era de alrededor de dos pies de ancho, con la jungla a tu izquierda, así que todos tenían que caminar en una sola fila. Felix estaba al frente guiando al grupo, ya que él estaba más familiarizado con el camino, más que el resto de ustedes. Kai estaba hasta atrás, probablemente para darle un vistazo a Kaylen, pero ahora a Mia también.

Les llevó alrededor de una hora atravesar la parte de subida antes de que el camino se volviera de bajada. La playa era la primera parada de descanso, y había unas cuantas personas por ahí, probablemente también un descanso.

“Ésta es una playa peligrosa, así que nadie entre al agua. Podríamos descansar para tomar un bocadillo. Pero no debemos tardarnos. Si queremos llegar a nuestro lugar para acampar antes de la noche, tenemos que hacerlo rápido.” Felix dijo, quitándose su mochila y colocándola en el piso para poder sentarse en una gran roca.  Todos lo siguieron, dejando sus mochilas en el piso.

Te estiraste, tus hombros se sentían algo adoloridos por todo el peso que habían estado cargando.

“Ten.” Hoseok te dio una barra de proteína, y tú la tomaste con gracia. Ya habías quemado todas las calorías de los  _ Froot Loops _ de hace un rato.

“Así que, ¿qué es lo que hace a esta playa tan peligrosa?” Preguntaste, sentándote junto a él.

“Muchas de las playas en esta subida son muy peligrosas. Las corrientes son muy fuertes, y es fácil perderse en ellas, incluso si eres un muy buen nadador. Muchas personas se han ahogado aquí por haber pensado que podían manejar las corrientes, cuando no pudieron hacerlo.”  Él explicó , entre  mordidas de  su barra de  proteína .

“Eso es algo aterrador.” Miraste las olas romper en la playa, mientras la corriente absorb ía toda el agua de regreso al mar. El proceso era repetitivo.

“Sí. Yo paso mucho tiempo en el océano, pero no me meto con playas como éstas. La buena noticia es que la playa del final está bien para que entremos, siempre y cuando nos quedemos en la parte baja del agua. Hice  algo de investigación antes de irnos.” Él dijo, ya terminando de comer. Arrugó la envoltura y la metió en su bolso.

“Eso es bueno, porque hace mucho calor el día de hoy.” Dijiste, apuntando el sudor que ya estaba pasando por tu frente.

“Probablemente comience a llover pronto. Ya sabes cómo es el clima de Kauai.”

“¿Es seguro seguir caminado cuando esté lloviendo?”

“Sí, estará bien. Las siguientes dos millas o algo así están en la parte interior de la jungla, no es como si pudieras resbalarte y caer del barranco como antes.” Él rió, parándose y colocándose su mochila. “¿Estás lista para continuar?”

“Hagámoslo.” Él tomó tu mano y te ayudó a levantarte.

Todo el grupo se acomodó, y se  dirigieron al camino otra vez.  Hoseok tenía razón, el escenario de la parte siguiente era completamente diferente; estaban rodeados de la jungla hawaiana, y ya no podías ver el océano. Había un pedazo enorme de bambú al principio del camino, con iniciales de personas talladas.

“¡Hay que tallar nuestras iniciales como todos los demás!” Lea exclamó. “Felix, préstame tu navaja de bolsillo.”

Ella talló sus iniciales con un corazón, y abajo las iniciales de Felix.

“Eso es muy cursi.” Kaylen hizo una mueca de desagrado.

“Yo creo que es lindo.” Mia exclamó.

“También yo.” Hoseok tomó la navaja de Lea y procedió a tallar su nombre y el tuyo en el bambú, con un corazón en medio.

“No puedo lidiar con ustedes el día de hoy.”  Kaylen rió .

“¿ Qué puedo decir ? Todos estamos enamorados.” Felix sonrió, colocando a Lea a su lado.

Miraste a Hoseok mientras terminaba de tallar sus nombres en el bambú.

_Amor_ , pensaste.

¿Eso es lo que estaba pasando entre Hoseok y tú a este punto?

_ Creo que tal vez lo sea. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¿Ya escucharon 'Love Yourself Answer'?  
> ¡El MV es genial! :D  
> ¿Les gustó la colaboración con Nicki Minaj?  
> Gracis por leer c:


	16. wiped out

HOSEOK'S POV

Llegó la noche para todos.  Habían estado tan distraídos todo el d ía, caminando y escalando y disfrutando todo el escenario; que no se habían dado cuenta de qué tan tarde se había hecho.

Mientras Hoseok estaba disfrutando la caminata para sí mismo,  estaba disfrutando más el verte experimentar Hawaii en su estado más orgánico. Tus ojos se iluminaban ante todo lo que veías, y sonreías a menudo mirando a Hoseok, porque parecías querer compartir este momento con él.  _ Éste tiempo contigo no tiene precio _ , Hoseok pensó.

Cuando todos llegaron a la cascada que estaba a cuatro millas, él te ayudó a escalar uno de los peldaños naturales para poder tener una mejor vista. te sentaste con él en la punta por un largo rato, mirando la vista mientras te recargabas en su hombro.

Era un momento que él nunca olvidaría.

“¿Están listos para acomodar el campamento.” Kai preguntó mientras todos llegaban a un lugar claro en la jungla justo al lado del camino.  “Éste parece un buen lugar.”

“Suena bien para mí.” Lea accedió. “Estoy exhausta, y probablemente sea una mala idea continuar en la oscuridad.”

Felix se quitó su moch i la y la dej ó en el piso. “Sí, este lugar se ve bien.”

Hoseok y tú se quitaron su mochila también, Hubo una pila pequeña de las mochilas de todos en el piso en un instante. Estaban increíblemente pesadas, y era obvio que todos estaban alegres de dejarlas por la noche.

“¿Cansada?” Hoseok te preguntó, incluso aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Habías estado bostezando por la media hora pasada, pero no te habías quejado ni una sola vez.

“Mucho.” Admitiste y bostezaste otra vez.

Hoseok sonrió. “Los demás chicos y yo colocaremos la tienda de campaña enorme que Lea encontró en línea.  Las chicas y tú vayan sentarse y a comer algo, ¿sí?”

“Bien.” Accediste, sentándote junto a Lea y a Mia, quienes ya estaban buscando en sus mochilas un bocadillo.

Kai, Kaylen y Felix estaban ocupados intentado resolver el gran bulto de la tienda, la cual era más complicada de acomodar de lo que habían pensado.

“Sí, debería estar bien.” Felix dijo.  Él y Kai estaban tratando de desdoblar la tela.

“Vamos a estar apretados ahí como una lata de sardinas.” Kai respondió, con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz-

“¿Y?  Todos somos amigos aquí.”  Hoseok dijo, presionando a propósito  a Kai para ver si admitía que estaba nervioso de estar tan cerca a Mia.

“Sí, es cierto.” Kai no mordió el anzuelo y Hoseok se sintió decepcionado. Él solo quería que Kai admitiera sus sentimientos.

Él solo quería que sus amigos se sintieran tan felices como él lo hacía contigo.

“Quiero ir a nadar mañana.”  Felix dijo.  “Llegaremos a la playa pronto.  Esa debería ser segura.”

“¿Estás seguro sobre eso?” Kaylen dijo, rindiéndose con las instrucciones y arrumbándolas en su bolso.

“¿No confías en mí?”

“Sí, pero tampoco quiero ahogarme.” K aylen dijo con una actitud, dejando a Kai riendo un poco.

“Te he educado bien , hermano .” Kai le lanzó una sonrisa ladina y Felix rodó sus ojos.

“Estará bien. Y estaremos todos juntos.  Nada malo va a pasar.”  Felix insistió.

“Como digas, hombre.” Kaylen finalmente accedió, pero Hoseok se sentía nervioso.

“Qué tal si esperamos y vemos cómo está la corriente antes de decidir lo que sea.” Hoseok intentó ser la voz de razón contra la naturaleza impulsiva de Felix.

“Es justo.” Felix se encogió de hombros.  “Ahora ayúdanos a acomodar esta tienda.”

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

El sonido de las olas y la brisa fresca actuaban como una canci ón de cuna. Después de casi 12 horas de esfuerzo físico, estabas más que exhausta. Contenta, sí. Pero aún así exhausta.

 

“¿Crees que todos quepamos en esto?” Kaylen preguntó mientras intentaba entender las diminutas indicaciones del papel.

Estabas acostada en la gran tienda de campaña junto a Lea, Felix, Mia y Kaylen, quien ya estaba dormido. Hoseok aún estaba afuera junto con Kai empacando todo para que no sea una molestia en la mañana. Tus párpados se estaban volviendo pesados, pero tu mente se rehusaba a dormir hasta que Hoseok estuviera a salvo en la tienda junto a ti.

No estaban en un lugar inseguro, y literalmente no había ninguna serpiente en la isla entera, pero el pensar que él estuviera allá afuera en la jungla literal, te ponía incómoda.

Él reapareció minutos después, milagrosamente antes de que pudieras dormirte completamente.

“¿Estás cómoda?” Hoseok preguntó silenciosamente, acomodándose en el espacio vacío junto a ti. Kai regresó un segundo después, intentando no pararse en alguien al llegar a un lugar vacío para él junto a Kaylen.

“Sí, aunque mi cuello está algo adolorido.” Bostezaste, la presencia cálida de Hoseok junto a ti rápidamente llevándote a un estado adormilado.

“Úsame como una almohada.  No me importa. Pero no me babees encima .” Él bromeó, acostándose comple tamente y estirando sus brazos para darte espacio para que descanses tu cabeza en su pecho.

“Ve a dormir, T/N. Yo te tengo.”

Te sentiste más contenta y segura en sus brazos que antes. El verano de una vida entera que habías estado buscando  estaba justo en tus manos.

Todo era perfecto.

☼☼☼

Todos volvieron al camino al amanecer, ansiosos por llegar a una de las playas.  Te sentías algo aprehensiva al nadar considerando lo que Hoseok había dicho sobre que varias eran peligrosas. Pero Felix parecía pensar de forma distinta, y él conocía el camino mejor que nadie más en el grupo. Figuraste que confiarías en su opinión y que serías cuidadosa como sea posible.

“Tengo lodo embarrado en mis piernas.” Lea dijo. “¿Llegaremos a la playa pronto?”

“Sí, ya está más cerca.” Felix le afirmó a su novia mientras reajustaba su mochila sobre su hombro.

Como se esperaba, la playa estaba cerca, como Felix había dicho. La arena estaba suave y casi blanca, aún algo fría ya que el sol hab ía salido apenas hace una hora.

Hoseok dejó su bolso en la arena, y todos los demás lo hicieron para hacer una pila como antes. No había nadie más en la playa, e incluso aunque el agua iba a estar extremadamente fría, tenías ganas de saltar en ella.

“Los reto a ustedes dos a una lucha a cargadas.” Felix les dijo a Kai y a Mia, quienes prácticamente habían estado unidos de la cadera durante todo el viaje.

“¿En el océano?”  Mia rió.

“Sí. Las olas se ven calmadas, y nos quedaremos en la parte baja.”

“Aceptamos tu reto.” Kai sonrió.  “Vamos.”

Miraste a Hoseok, quien se encogi ó de hombros y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos. “Vamos con ellos.”

Asentiste, tu aprehensión por el agua desvaneciéndose y siendo reemplazada por emoción y anticipación de diversión.

“¡Vamos, Kaylen!” Hoseok gritó.  “Seamos los árbitros de su juego.”

Kaylen se quitó sus zapatos y corrió para juntarse con ustedes dos.

“¿Te estás divirtiendo, T/N?” Él te preguntó cortésmente. Él era un niño tímido y no te había hablado mucho desde que lo conocías, pero no había duda de que tenía buenos modales y era dulce.

“Totalmente. ¿Y tú?”

“¡Sí!  Me alegra que Kai me dejara venir.”  Kaylen dijo, mirando encima de su hombro a donde Kai y Mia se estaban preparando para correr al agua juntos.

“Nos alegra que estés aquí.” Hoseok dijo, quitándose su camisa. “Ahora, entremos a esas olas.”

Todos corrieron con los demás tomándose de las manos y contando hasta tres, antes de entrar en las olas juntos. El agua estaba fría, pero se sentía muy bien, y estabas agradecida de poder finalmente remover todo el lodo de tus piernas, tal y como todos los demás.

“¡ASÍ ES COMO EL VERANO DEBE SER!” Felix gritó emocionadamente, ganando risas de todos los demás.

Él tiene razón.” Hoseok sonrió, con un brazo alrededor de tu cintura. “¡Vamos, que comience la pelea!”

Mia se subió a los hombres de Kai, y Lea hizo lo mismo con Felix.  No estabas segura de cuál equipo ganaría, porque ambas chicas eran relativamente  fuertes. Lea es salvavidas y Mia  solía jugar waterpolo en su escuela.

Ellos empezaron a moverse y a empujarse, intentando no reír mientras lo hacían. Hoseok y tú estaban a un lado en el agua, viendo intensamente y cambiando continuamente sus apuestas de quién ganaría.

Todo era brillante y feliz, y todos se estaban divirtiendo. Parecía la forma perfecta de pasar una mañana.

Pero entonces escuchaste el sonido de un grito alarmante de un lugar que estaba muy cercano para tu confort.

Todo lo que pasó después parecía ser una película en velocidad lenta, como si no estuviera pasando realmente. Como si la realidad no fuera real.

Pero lo era.

Antes de que tus ojos pudieran comprender lo que había pasado, Hoseok se había movido de su lugar junto a ti, moviéndose desesperadamente tan rápido como podía a la fuente de los gritos. Y después Felix estuvo a su lado ayudando . Kai permaneció congelado, incapaz de poder ayudar.

Fue hasta que viste sangre en el agua, y cuando escuchaste más gritos, sentiste tus instintos de auto cuidado tomarte.

“¡Chicos, salgan del agua!”  Les gritaste a Mia y a Kai.  “¡Salgan del agua, ahora!”

Corriste hacia la playa seguida de Mia, quien estaba llorando y arrastrando a un Kai petrificado con ella.

Felix y Hoseok estaban cerca de la bahía, y finalmente comprendiste exactamente lo que había pasado. Ellos estaban arrastrando a un Kaylen gritando, sangrando, a la orilla; siendo su pierna la fuente de la sangre.

“¡Necesito playeras, por favor! ¡Ahora!” Hoseok gritó, él y felix intentando llevarlo más lejos de la orilla. 

“¿¡Qué le pasó!?” Lea estaba aterrada y gritando, frenéticamente buscando tela en las mochilas.

“Fue mordido  por un tiburón.” Felix dijo, su voz temblorosa y débil mientras él y Hoseok finalmente dejaron a Kaylen en la playa. Había un rastro de sangre desde su pierna hasta el agua.

“Oh, por dios. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?” Lea y tú tomaron las playeras que habían pedido y se las pasaron.

“Que nadie se asuste, necesitamos mantenernos tan calmados como sea posible justo ahora.” Hoseok dijo, tomando las playeras y envolviéndolas en la gran herida en la pierna de Kaylen. Él gritó en dolor ante la presión aplicada en la mordida.

“Lo lamento, amiguito. Lo sé.  Lo lamento. Necesitamos hacer esto y detener el sangrado par a poder llevarte a un hospital, ¿sí?” Hoseok intentó confortarlo.

“Estamos a millas del camino, y los carros no llegan hasta aquí. ¿Qué hacemos?” Te volteaste con Lea; el impacto finalmente pasando y el miedo sucumbiendo. 

“Tendremos que cargarlo.” Felix dijo. “Vamos, Hoseok. Ayúdame a levantarlo.  El resto de ustedes, lleven las bolsas, por favor.”

Miraste mientras Felix y Hoseok  cargaban a un Kaylen agonizando, y tú pediste un milagro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, demasiado angst :c


	17. pinneaple pajamas

HOSEOK'S POV

El camino de regreso fue un obst áculo. Cuando los brazos de Hoseok se cansaban, cambiaba de lugar con Kai; y cuando los brazos de Felix se cansaban, cambiaba de lugar con él. Se estaban moviendo mucho más rápido de lo que lo habían hecho primero, el sentimiento de un Kaylen sangrando en sus brazos motivándolos a moverse más rápido.

Cuando él no estaba cargando a Kaylen tomaba tu mano, aterrado de que Kaylen se había lastimado, pero agradecido de que nadie más lo había hecho también. Se sentía increíblemente culpable, porque él había invitado a Kaylen al agua, en primer lugar.

Todos estaban callados y serios, excepto por las palabras ocasionales para que Kaylen aún estuviera despierto. No querían que se desmayara, si era posible.

Él perdió la noción del tiempo durante el camino. No sabía cuánto les llevó para regresar, pero fueron muchas horas. Sin embrago, cuando llegaron a la milla final antes de regresar a los carros, se encontraron con muchas personas que estaban comenzando el camino. Les advirtieron a las personas que habían preguntado, que necesitaban alejarse del agua y ser más cuidadosos de lo que le grupo había sido.

Hoseok sintió vergüenza. Debía haber sabido mejor.  Todos debían haber sabido  mejor.

“Lea, corre a los carros y llama a una ambulancia, por favor.” Felix dijo. Hoseok y él estaban cargando a Kaylen bajo las últimas rocas antes de entrar al estacionamiento. Era increíblemente difícil mantenerse en pie con piernas adoloridas, sin mencionar al cargar a un adolescente en sus brazos también.

Lea hizo lo que le dijeron, rápidamente bajando las rocas y yendo al estacionamiento.

“Ya casi llegamos, ¿sí?  Aguanta un poco más.” Hoseok le dijo al menor, quien estaba muy  pálido. Aún estaba despierto, lo cual le daba a Hoseok algo de esperanza de que por algún milagro, Kaylen estuviera bien.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al estacionamiento, dejaron cuidadosamente a Kaylen en la parte trasera de la camioneta, mientras esperaban ansiosamente a que la ambulancia llegara. Los brazos de Hoseok estaban  adoloridos y con calambres, y se sintió enfermo. Nadie estaba hablando; nadie sabía qué decir.

Solamente le llevó diez minuto s a la ambulancia llegar, y Hoseok sintió alivio menor ante el hecho de que profesionales entrenados finalmente estaban ahí para ayudar.

“Iré con él.” Kai no les preguntó a los paramédicos, sino que les dijo.

“Está bien.” Ellos dijeron mientras lo colocaban en una camilla.

“Lea, ven conmigo.” Kai dijo.  “Por favor, ven conmigo.” A ese punto,  él parecía estar rogándole. Como si no quisiera hacerlo solo. Como si no podía hacerlo solo.

Feliz presionó un beso en la frente de Lea antes de dejarla ir, mirando cómo subía a la ambulancia junto con Kai. Las puertas se cerraron, y la ambulancia se fue.

“Hay que seguirlos al hospital.” Feliz murmuró. “Dejaremos el carro de Kai aquí por ahora y lo recogeremos después.”

Todos subieron a la camioneta; Feliz y Mia al frente, Hoseok y tú atrás.  Era obvio el poder percibir lo tenso que él se sent ía, cuán enfermo se sentía. No tomaste su mano, pero sí te moviste hacia su asiento y colocaste un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo tan cerca como podías.

“Estoy aquí.” Fue todo lo que dijiste, y era lo que necesitabas escuchar.

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

El hospital era frío y sombr ío, como prácticamente todos los hospitales lo son. Estabas sorprendida ante la temperatura fría, ya que nunca habías estado en un lugar en Kauai que pueda ser considerado 'frío'.

Hoseok, Mia, Felix y tú terminaron sentándose en la sala de espera por una hora antes de que Kai y Lea finalmente salieran, ambos angustiados y exhaustos.

“Él está bien.”  Kai dijo con un suspiro.  “Pero no están seguros de si vaya a perder su pie o no. Necesita una cirugía mayor. Lo están preparando ahora.”

Nadie dijo nada otra vez, porque nadie sabía que decir.

“Ustedes vayan a casa, chicos. Nos quedaremos aquí por un rato.”  Esa fue Lea.

“No voy a dejarte aquí así.”  Felix insistió, yendo con ella y envolvi éndola en un fuerte abrazo antes de que ella pudiera quejarse.

“Hoseok, tú por lo menos lleva a T/N y a Mia a casa.” Kai dijo,  mirando a Hoseok.  Tú frunciste el ceño.

“Deberíamos quedarnos.” Peleaste.  “A todos nos importa Kaylen, ¿s í?”

“No. No quiero a Hoseok aquí. No justo ahora.” Kai agitó su cabeza, haciendo una decisión.

“¿De verdad me estás culpando por esto?” Hoseok dijo decepcionado.  “¿Sabes que quería protegerlo tanto como tú.”

“Vete.A.Casa.” Kai dijo f ríamente, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo.

“Hoseok, lo lamento. Él solo-” Lea intentó consolar a Hoseok, quien obviamente estaba herido; pero él no la dejó terminar.

“Está bien. Me iré.  Vámonos.” Él les dijo a Mia y a t i, comenzando a caminar sin esperar sus respuestas.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy negativo, y la tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Hoseok no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el camino entero, lo cual era mucho tiempo como para no haber dicho nada.  Mia y tú tampoco hablaron.

“Te llamaré si averiguo algo.”  Fue la primera vez que Hoseok rompió el silencio una vez que llegaron a tu casa.

“Puedes pasar, ¿sabes?” Ofreciste. Querías confortarlo.

“Quiero estar solo ahora, pero gracias.” Él dijo silenciosamente. “Descansa. Ambas.”

De mala gana, Mia y tú dejaron el carro, dejando a un Hoseok muy cerrado conduciendo momentos despu és.

☼☼☼

HOSEOK'S POV

Él estaba inseguro de si acercarse a la gran ventana de tu habitaci ón. Pasaban de la una de la mañana, pero ya no podía más estar solo. Ni Kai, o Lea, o Felix, lo habían contactado, así que no tenía idea de cómo estaba Kaylen. Sólo sabía que estaba muy enojado con ellos tres y se sentía muy culpable por haberlo invitado al agua. Pensó que el estar solo lo ayudaría a reflexionar y aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sólo hizo las cosas peor.

No estaba seguro de si estabas durmiendo o no, ya que  había luces prendidas, iluminando suavemente tu habitación. Lo pensó dos veces; tal vez debió haber llamado antes. O tal vez sólo debía encerrarse en su cuarto, ahogando sus sentimientos solo.

Tal vez era lo que se merecía.

Pero entonces su corazón estaba latiendo con otra ola de pánico y dolor. Se tragó su orgullo, cuidadosamente tocando la ventana. Hubo un segundo en el cual esperaba que no lo escucharas, y así él podía irse silenciosamente a casa. Pero apareciste ante él unos momentos después. Estabas en pijama; una playera muy grande y pantalones de algodón decorados con piñas.  No parecías haber estado dormida.

“¿Hoseok?” Parecías confundida mientras levantabas la cortina. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” 

Él se movió incómodamente, sufriendo otra ronda de duda y vergüenza.  “Lo lamento. No debí mostrarme así sin antes llamarte primero.”  Él se disculpó, pero no podía encontrar la voluntad para irse.

“Está bien.” Respondiste.  “¿Sucede algo malo?”

“Todo.”

Él finalmente se sinti ó abierto por primera vez desde que estaba en la playa, esforzándose para arrastrar a un Kaylen sangrando del agua. Dejó su máscara positiva, sus sonrisas falsas desvaneciéndose mientras su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas. De alguna forma extr aña, se sentía casi confortante finalmente romper sus muros, dejar salir propiamente toda la emoción.

Tu rostro era confortante, imitando su tristeza mientras lo invitabas a que se acercara.

“Pasa.”

“¿Esto está bien?”  Él murmuró, queriendo  confirma r tu permiso para otra vez  entro meterse en tu vida.

Asentiste, tus ojos llenos de compasión mientras repetías. “Pasa, Hoseok.”

Y así él subió por tu ventana a la privacidad de tu pequeño e increíblemente húmedo cuarto, continuamente removiendo lágrimas de sus mejillas. Te sentaste frente a él, mirada suave y triste a la vez.

“Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para ayudar.”

“N-No lo s-sé. Y-Ya no s-sé qué m-más hacer.” Él tartamudeó entre lágrimas, incapaz de expresar el gran nivel de estrés que estaba en su mente. Había estado conteniendo sus emociones. Había estado ahogándose en ellas, guardándolas profundamente para intentar no aceptar la realidad de la situación. Y porque él había estado manteniéndose todo en vez de lidiar con cada ola de dolor que pasaba, se sentía más pesado de lo que ya había estado. Era como si sus sentimientos estuvieran haciendo su camino por su garganta forzadamente, y ya no podía respirar bien.

Todo dolía.

De repente tú lo estabas abrazando, mientras cada muro que había construido se desmoronaba en el suelo sin ningún aviso.

“Sólo déjalo salir. Está bien.  Estoy aquí.” Gentilmente lo animaste, tus brazos envueltos c álidamente alrededor de él.

“Todo es mi culpa.” Él lloró, sintiéndose como si la única cosa que quería era desvanecerse en tus brazos. “Yo fui el que quería que entrara al agua con nosotros.”

“No es tu culpa, Hoseok. Tú fuiste el que intentó ayudarlo cuando el resto de nosotros no sabía qué hacer.” Le recordaste la realidad mientras él se aferraba a ti, su rostro contra tu cuello, sus lágrimas cayendo en tu piel.

“P-Pero no f ue suficiente.” Él peleó, intentando sacar cada pensamiento de arrepentimiento y duda que tenía, para que tú negaras cada uno de ellos y lo reconfortaras. Tu voz no solo hacía maravillas calmándolo, sino que también lo ayudaba a sacar la oscuridad oculta en él; la oscuridad que él acostumbraba a mantener siempre oculta.

“Eres humano, y no había mucho que pudieras hacer físicamente. Todos sabemos que hiciste todo lo que podías. No hiciste nada mal, Hoseok. Por favor, intenta perdonarte de toda esta culpa sin causa. Kaylen está vivo por ti.” Él comenzó a asustarse mientras la calidez de tu cuerpo lo estaba dejando.

“Por favor, no me dejes ir.” Él prácticamente lloró. Frunciste el ceño, tus manos yendo a sus mejillas. “Sólo me separé para poder hacer esto.” Dijiste  suavemente, gentilmente secando sus lágrimas con tus dedos. Él asintió levemente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

“No voy a dejarte. Lo prometo.”  Susurraste.

Él lloró por un rato m ás mientras tú silenciosamente lo confortabas, él sentado junto a ti en tu cama. Pensó que esa posición tal vez era incómoda para ti, pero te rehusaste a la idea de él dejándote muchas veces antes de rendirse,  permitiéndose continuar el ser vulnerable. Sabía que probablemente se veía patético y triste, pero tú lo cuidabas tan bien que no le importaba seguir así por un rato.

Él se durmió sin querer, cayendo en una espiral de pesadillas.

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

El sonido de llantos asustados te despert ó cerca de una hora después de que Hoseok se había dormido.  Suspiraste, rodando para ver su rostro.

“Hoseok, despierta.”  Dijiste, gentilmente agitando su hombre.  Él se movió ligeramente pero aún estaba dormido, llorando y tomando respiros cortos.  “Estás teniendo una pesadilla.”

Lo agitaste otra vez, y eso pareció haber hecho el truco. Sus ojos se abrieron y su sueño terminó, pero estaba todo menos calmado.

“¿T/N?” Él lloró, dese s peradamente i ntentando limpiar sus lágrimas para ver bien. Sus manos te estaban buscando en la  oscuridad.

“Estoy justo aquí.” Deslizaste tu brazo por su costado, moviéndote más cerca a él.  “¿Estás bien?”

See acomodó fácilmente en la seguridad de tus brazos. “Lo estaré.”

Él lloró por un rato más mientras tú lo confortabas. Su posición cambió ligeramente, ahora estabas recargada contra las almohadas, con la cabeza de Hoseok descansando en tu estómago. Si eras honesta, tener otro cuerpo sobre ti cuando la habitación ya está ridículamente calurosa, no era la sensación más placentera. Pero Hoseok se veía triste y vulnerable hecho bola en el borde de tu cama mientras lloraba, intentando darte tu espacio. Y este chico necesitaba amor y confianza en este momento, que querías hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo a aliviar todo ese dolor.

“¿Te arrepientes de haber venido aquí?” Hoseok murmuró cerca de las tres de la mañana.

“No del todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”  Pasaste tus dedos gentilmente sobre su espalda descubierta. Su camisa yacía en el suelo, junto con todas las cobijas y la colcha. Deshacerse de las capas de tela era la única manera de compensar la humedad intensa que  cubría el cuarto, proveniente de la ventana abierta.

“¿No deseas poder regresar y no haber visto lo que viste en la playa ese día? ¿Volver y nunca haberme conocido, para empezar?”

“No.” Confirmaste. “¿Y tú?”

Él suspiró.  “No. Me alegra que estés aqu í.”

“Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Hoseok.” Le recordaste, otro suspiro relajado saliendo de sus labios.  “Ve a dormir ahora. Necesitas descansar.”

Él giró, separándose de ti.  “Tú también necesitas descansar. Deberías acostarte.”

Y así lo hiciste, cerrando tus ojos.


	18. the brightness of the sun

HOSEOK'S POV

Él se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, para encontrar tus brazos a ún abrazando su torso. Sus piernas y las tuyas estaban enredadas, su cabeza yacía en el espacio en donde tu pecho y tu hombro se encontraban. Estaba cubierto de sudor, queriendo levantarse y ver si tenías un ventilador extra en la sala.

En la luz matutina, Hoseok se encontró obteniendo un poco de la perspectiva que tanto necesitaba. Las cosas ya no se veían tan mal desde que hablaste con él. Estaba increíblemente agradecido por tu toque suave y tus palabras amables. Estaba agradecido de que lo hayas abrazado toda la noche y que lo hayas invitado a pasar, en primer lugar. Eras tan  comprensiva, y él te amaba por eso.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, Hoseok se desenredó de ti mientras dormías. Su meta era encontrar otra caja para enfriar un poco la habitación, e ir por un poco de agua para ambos. Ignoró su camisa arrugada en suelo y procedió a caminar por el pasillo. Estaba bostezando e intentando acomodar su terrible peinado con sus dedos, cuando se encontró con tres chicas, las tres siendo tus compañeras.

Estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, comiendo el desayuno y mirando la televisión a un volumen bajo. Comenzó a darse la vuelta, sintiéndose incómodo al darse cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo.

“¿Hoseok?” Él reconoció la voz de Mia llamándolo. Hizo una mueca y se volteó para ver a las chicas.

“¿Pasaste la noche aquí? ¿Estás bien?  ¿Cómo está Kaylen?” Mia parecía profundamente preocupada, y por una  b uena raz ón. “Intenté llamar a Kai  como unas doce veces, pero no me contestaba.”

“Sí, vine aquí a mitad de la noche... necesitaba salir de mi casa, y quería hablar con T/N...  lamento la  intromisión .”

“No lo estés.” Mia insistió antes de de ser interrumpida por Paige.

“Entiendo el por qué viniste a esa hora, pero no lo hagas un hábito, ¿bien?  Esta casa ya está muy llena.”

“Paige, cállate.”  Mia y Emma dijeron al un ísono. Hoseok tomó eso como una invitación para seguir hablando.

“Kaylen aún está en el hospital. Supongo que nada monumental ha pasado,  ya que no me han contactado. Y Kai probablemente no esté hablando con nadie justo ahora, así que no te lo tomes personalmente.  Él saldrá pronto.”

“Entiendo... gracias.” Mia parecía decepcionada, pero tambi én agradecida por sus palabras. “¿Necesitas algo?”

“Sólo vine por un poco de agua y para ver si no tenían un ventilador extra.  Está muy caluroso en el cuarto de T/N.”

“Seguro, tengo uno extra en mi closet.  Lo agarraré por ti. Hay agua y jugo en el refrigerador, sírvete lo que quieras.”

“Gracias, Mia. Lo aprecio.”

☼☼☼

Hoseok enchuf ó el ventilador, colocándolo en la máxima velocidad frente a la cama. Aún estabas dormida, así que él dejó el vaso de agua en la mesita de tu lado. No quería despertarte, especialmente ya que te habías quedado despierta la mitad de la noche cuidándolo. Tampoco quería irse aún. Entonces cuidadosamente se subió a la cama para no molestar tu sueño, y se permitió relajarse en el colchón.

Te giraste junto a él, rodando y sacando tu mano, buscando hasta que tocó a Hoseok. Él sonrió ante tu estado, feliz, mientras te acurrucabas junto a él. Después de una larga noche de emociones encontradas, se sentía bien poder relajarse junto a ti. Permaneció cómodo contigo en un sueño-libre-de-estrés por otro par de horas.  

☼☼☼

YOUR POV

Ya era tarde cuando te despertaste, y estabas sorprendida al encontrarte a Hoseok a ún en tu cama. En la luz matutina, los eventos de la noche pasada se veían algo borrosos. Parte de ti había esperado que Hoseok se escapara mientras estabas durmiendo. Pero claramente, ese no era el caso. Y estabas feliz de que ese no  fue el caso.

Tu estómago gruñó, hambrienta por tomar el desayuno que ya hubieras comido.  Contemplaste por un momento el despertar a Hoseok antes de rehusarte. Había tenido una noche emocionalmente exhausta, y probablemente le beneficiaría un poco de sueño extra.

Sin embargo, mientras intentabas removerte cuidadosamente de tu cama, unos brazos te encapsularon.

“Sólo unos minutos más.” Hoseok murmuró , frotándose en tu cuello.

“Buenos días.” Reíste, envolviendo tus brazos en él. Como siempre, era cálido, lo cual era bueno; ya que el nuevo ventilador en tu habitación lo estaba volviendo frío.

Su estómago gruñó, y no pudiste evitar reír otra vez. “Podemos acurrucarnos más después de desayunar .”

“¿Qué tal, durante el desayuno?”

“Trato.” Le robaste un beso rápidamente e hiciste que se levantara.

Comenzó a caminar hacia tu puerta, pero te paraste frente a él, colocando una mano en su pecho.  “Ponte ropa primero.” Reíste.

“Ya me habían visto.” Él dijo, pero accedi ó, poniéndose su camisa.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo juntos y entraron a la sala. Nadie parecía estar en casa, y la TV no estaba encendida.

“Bueno, parece que solo somos nosotros.” Te encogiste de hombros, yendo al refrigerador mientras viste una notita pegada en la puerta.

_ Dejé un tazón de acai para Hoseok y tú. Salí a hacer las compras, así que piensa qué podemos hacer cuando regrese. _

Arrugaste la nota y se la diste a Hoseok. “Tira esto en la basura, por favor.”

Abriste la puerta para encontrar el bello tazón de acai y lo colocaste en la barra junto con un par de cucharas.

“Creí que dijiste que nos acurrucaríamos durante el desayuno.”  Hoseok puchereó.

“No te quejes.  Te abracé toda la noche .”  Apuntaste tu cuchara hacia él acusándolo de una manera juguetona.

“Con toda la seriedad, gracias. De verdad, te necesitaba la noche pasada y estuviste ahí para mí. Lo aprecio más de lo que piensas.”  Él dijo, su mirada suavizándose.

“Claro, Hoseok.  Estaré ahí para ti. Me alegra que hayas venido, en vez de obligarte a sufrir eso t ú solo.”

Su teléfono timbró antes de poder responderte. “Es Lea.” Él aceptó la llamada rápidamente y la colocó en altavoz, para que ambos pudieran escuchar las noticias.

“Hey, Lea. Estás en altavoz.”

“Hola, chicos. La cirugía de Kaylen salió bien y su pierna está completamente intacta. Pero tiene que lidiar con mucha terapia física. Podrá salir en un par de días, así que no tienen que molestarse en manejar hasta acá.”

“¿Estás segura? Nos sentimos mal por estar tan lejos.” Exclamaste.

“Sí, en serio.  Nada más va a pasar. Sólo quieren echarle un ojo por un rato más y lo enviarán de regreso a Poipu.”

“¿Esa es la verdad, o me están alejando porque Kai aún está enojado?” Nunca habías visto que Hoseok se volviera tan defensivo antes.

“Hoseok.” Lea empezó.

“Qué, ¿ahora también estás enojada conmigo?  ¿También me estás culpando?”

“No, no te estoy culpando. E sto pudo haber pasado en la playa Poipu tan fácilmente como pasó en Kalalau. Kai sólo estaba proyectando su dolor en ti, porque no sabe cómo manejarlo. El pensar que Kaylen se lastimó en su guardia lo molesta, y lo has conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, que deberías entender eso.”

“Eso no significa que esté bien el culparme por esto.”

“Ya lo superará. La herida está fresca justo ahora, y aún está procesando lo que sucedió. Es algo traumático para todos; no sabíamos si iba a hacerla.”

“Como sea.” Hoseok se levantó de la mesa, caminando hacia el lanai.

“Él está muy molesto.” Le dijiste a Lea.  “Todos lo estamos.”

“Lo sé, y lamento que Kai est é actuando de esa manera.  De verdad lo siento.”

“No es tu culpa, Lea. I ré a consolarlo. Llámanos después si hay algo que necesitemos saber.”

“Lo haré.”

Colgaste el teléfono, dejándolo en la barra, mientras caminabas afuera a donde Hoseok estaba parado, con su mandíbula algo tensa. “Esto no es justo.”

“Sé que no lo es.” Lo abrazaste por detrás, tus brazos envueltos fuertemente sobre su centro.

“No fue tu culpa.”

“Lo sé.”

“Kai saldrá eventualmente.”

“Lo sé.”

“Lamento que esto esté pasando, Hoseok.”

“Yo también.”


	19. confessions

HOSEOK'S POV

Mia regresó de la tienda unos veinte  minutos despu és, encontrándose con Hoseok y tú acurrucándose en el sofá cuando caminó por la puerta.

“Hola, Mia.”  La llamaste. Ella dejó  varias bolsas en la barra de la cocina antes de hacer su camino hacia la sala.

“Hey, chicos.”  Ella dijo, desplomándose en una silla adyacente al sofá.  “¿Alguna noticia?”

“Él está bien.  Volverá a casa pronto, así que no necesitamos conducir de regreso a Princeville. ” Explicaste, y Hoseok permaneció callado. Las palabras de su conversación con Lea estaban por su mente, haciendo que su estómago doliera.

Había encontrado tanta claridad después de la noche contigo, pero esa llamada hizo que volviera a dudar todo. ¿De verdad había sido su culpa? O Kai estaba dramatizando todo y buscando a alguien a quién culpar. Hoseok pensó que la verdad estaba probablemente en el medio.

“Oh, bien. Entonces ¿qué es lo que harán por el resto del día?” Mia sacó su teléfono. “Le mandaré un mensaje a Kai. Tal vez responda ésta vez.”

“No lo sé.  ¿Qué haremos hoy?” Volteaste a ver a Hoseok.  Aprestaste su mano al hacer contacto visual. Asumió que podías ver la frustración latente y el dolor en sus ojos. No quería quedarse sentado y merodear en sus sentimientos negativos todo el día. No quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba contigo sintiéndose culpable sobre un accidente.

“¿Quieres ir a un lugar conmigo?” Él preguntó, sabiendo que dirías que sí.

“Claro.  ¿A dónde quieres ir?”

“A  _ Queen’s Bath _ .  Será un gran día. Hay una bonita cascada y no hay que escalar tanto.”  Él sugirió, otra vez sabiendo que accederías.

“Suena bien para mí.”

“Ustedes diviértanse . Estoy muy atrasada con la tarea, así que supongo que estoy atrapada con las hermanas locas.”  Mia suspiró.

“Sobrevivirás.”  Reíste y Mia se encogió de hombros .

“Quizás.”

“Hey.” Hoseok empezó. “Sé que ya dije esto antes; pero de verdad, intenta no tomar el silencio de Kai personalmente, o que eso de aleje de él. Vaya, no debería estar defendiéndolo justo ahora, considerando cómo me está tratando; pero deberías saber que le importas.”

“Gracias por decir eso... lo aprecio.” Mia sonrió suavemente antes de pararse.

“En serio, diviértanse hoy. Se lo merecen.”  Ella dijo, yéndose a su habit aci ón.

“Prepárate y te veré en frente en mi carro.”  Hoseok  te dijo y tú a sentiste.  Él se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

“Espera, Hoseok.”  Comenzaste. Él se volteó para verte.

“Fue muy amable de tu parte haber dicho lo que dijiste sobre Kai. Me gusta eso de ti.”

“¿Gustar qué?”

“Tu habilidad para ser cálido, aún cuando no tienes ganas de hacerlo.”  Dijiste antes de regresar a tu habitación.

☼☼☼

El camino de Poipu a  _ Queen’s Bath _ duró casi una hora. La charla fue mínima durante el viaje, pero el silencio era cómodo. Hoseok mantuvo una mano en el volante, y la otra sosteniendo la tuya durante todo el camino. Encontraba tu toque increíblemente confortante que no pudo evitarlo. Él apreciaba que siempre estabas para él. Sintió una gran emoción por ti, una que nunca había expresado a nadie más de una manera significativa.

Así que mientras te sentaste junto a él en el carro, mirando los árboles pasar, Hoseok abrió su boca y dijo:

“T/N, te amo.”

“¿Qué?” Lo miraste completamente sorprendida mientras apartabas tu vista de la ventana, hacia él.

“Dije que te amo.” Él repitió, encontrando tu expresión más confortante que temerosa.

“E-Es decir, yo también te amo, obviamente. Es sólo que me agarraste desprevenida .”

“¿‘Obviamente’?” Él levantó una ceja, una gran sonrisa comenzando a formarse en su rostro.

“Sí. Es decir, pensé que estaba siendo muy obvia ya que básicamente he estado enamorada de ti todo el tiempo.”  Soltaste una risita.

Él agitó su cabeza. “Bien, bien.  Has sido muy clara con tus sentimientos.  Pero, es lindo escucharte decirlo.” Él dijo, poniéndose serio por un momento corto.  Se estacionó justo a tiempo en  _ Queen’s Bath _ .  Apagando el carro, se volteó hacia ti.

“Te amo.” Dijo otra vez, sin despegar s u mirada de ti.

“Yo también te amo.”

Él te besó, por primera vez en un pequeño tiempo. Se había acurrucado contigo toda la noche, pero no juntó sus labios con los tuyos.

Era loco para él cómo te había conocido sólo por un par de meses. Era extraño que ya estuviera muy cómodo contigo, tan enamorado de ti.  Era algo aterrador el que te vayas tan pronto, y el futuro era tan incierto.

Rompió el beso, un nudo formándose en su garganta  mientras la realidad de la situación con él se volvía muy clara en su mente.

“¿Qué pasa?” Frunciste el ceño. Tus manos estaban sosteniendo las suyas aún.

“Es solo que…” Se separó de ti.  “Estoy asustado, T/N.” Admitió.

“¿De qué tienes miedo, cariño?” Frunciste el ceño otra vez, alcanzando su mejilla con tu mano. Se recargó contra tu toque, no queriendo separarse esta vez.

“De perderte.”  Dijo silenciosamente.  “El verano no va a durar para siempre y est á pasando muy rápido.  Estoy asustado.  Asustado de que todo vaya a cambiar, y estoy asustado de que ya no est és más por aquí.”

“Hoseok...”

“Y sé que no es justo para mi molestarme por esto.  No es tu culpa que no te puedas quedar.”

“Hoseok, yo-”

“Yo fui el que confesó sus sentimientos primero ambas veces, así que yo debería tomar responsabilidad por esto; pero demonios, T/N. No quiero que te vayas.”

Él podía decir que  sus palabras causaron tu silencio mientras apartabas tus manos de él, tus ojos viéndose más grandes de lo normal.

Suspiraste, formando otra mueca en tu rostro. Él te miró más cerca, y fue cuando notó las lágrimas acumulándose en tus ojos.

“Por favor, no llores.”  Se desabrochó su cinturón. “Sal del carro para poder abrazarte.”  Él abrió su puerta, rápidamente yendo a tu lado.

Saliste del carro también, tus lágrimas saliendo libremente. Te abrazó sin duda, sintiéndose mal por haberte hecho llorar.

“No es tu culpa, Hoseok. Yo fue la que dije que no debíamos ignorar nuestros sentimientos.” Lloraste en su pecho.

“¿Por qué estás llorando, preciosa?” Él murmuró en tu oído, acariciando tu cabello en la manera suave que siempre parecía gustarte.

“Porque yo tampoco me quiero ir.” Tartamudeaste, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

“¿Sabes qué? Lo lamento, no debí haber dicho esto aún.” Él se separó gentilmente, para poder ver tu rostro.  Limpió tus lágrimas con sus dedos. “Aún tenemos un mes. Ya lo resolveremos, ¿sí?  El final del verano no significa que debamos terminar. N osotros decidiremos cuál será nuestro destino.” Él afirmó, para ambos al mismo tiempo.

Te besó una segunda vez , intentando dejar su miedo y la duda atrás. Te besó como si lo quisiera, porque así era. Te besó como si fueras su más preciado tesoro, porque lo eras.

Cuando se separó, te recordó.  “Te amo.”

Y tú dijiste.  “Yo también te amo.”

“Así que concentr émonos en nosotros por ahora, ¿sí? Las cosas aterradoras pueden ser solucionadas después. Por ahora, sólo somos tú y yo, e increíbles recuerdos."

“Trato.” Dijiste, parándote de puntas para besar sus labios una vez más.

“Hoseok.”

“¿Sí?”

“Me alegra tanto haberte conocido.”

“A mí también, T/N.”

“¿Y sabes qué más ?” Preguntaste.

“¿Qué?”

“Te amo.  Y nunca me cansaré de decirlo.”

Él sonrió, jalándote a su cálido abrazo por unos segundos más.


	20. reconciliation

YOUR POV

El resto del d ía fue ocupado por  _ Queen’s Bath _ , prácticamente pegada a Hoseok. Él estaba emocionado por enseñarte el escenario que ya había visitado muchas veces antes. 

_ Queen’s Bath _ es un área rocosa de Kauai que lleva a grandes piscinas y una pequeña cascada. No era nada comparado con las vistas que ambos habían visto en la escalada de Kalalau, pero aún era muy bonito como para hacer que el viaje valga la pena.

Si eras honesta, había sido difícil para ti concentrarte en el escenario, ya que las palabras de Hoseok estaban pegadas en tu mente. Parecía casi irreal que él te había confesado que te amaba. Y parecía todavía más irreal que tu futuro no se suponía que tomara lugar en Hawaii con estas personas que conociste y que amas. Tu deseo de salir de la isla con lágrimas porque extrañarías  todo, se estaba volviendo realidad. Y no era tan romántico como lo imaginabas.

El pensar en irte hacía que tu estómago diera vueltas, que tu garganta se cerrara, y que tus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. El pensar en no poder ver a Hoseok cada día dolía, mucho más de lo que habías anticipado.

Pero hey, nunca habías estado enamorada antes de haberlo conocido, así que ¿cómo podrías saber cuánto duele ese lado?

“Me divertí mucho contigo hoy. ”  Hoseok dijo, parándose contigo ante tu puerta.  Después de pasar la noche con él una vez, parecía casi tonto el tener que despedirse de él sólo porque ya era de noche. Pero aún tenías algunos límites, y no ibas a encariñarte aún  con la idea de dormir en la misma cama que Hoseok. Eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles cuando tengas que irte inevitablemente.

“Gracias por llevarme allá. Siento que ya pude ver más de la isla estas últimas semanas.” Dijiste. La luna no estaba llena, pero era clara y brillaba en el rostro de Hoseok.

“Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.” Él sonrió, acercándose a ti. “Buenas, noches, T/N.” Él colocó sus manos en tus mejillas, inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en tus labios. Se separó muy rápido apara tu gusto, así que lo jalaste de vuelta. Él rió en el siguiente beso, antes de ponerse serio otra vez y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ti.

El beso se convirtió en un abrazo que duró por un buen rato, la barbilla de Hoseok descansando sobre tu cabeza.

“Te amo.” Él dijo, separándose para bien esta vez.  “Duerme bien, T/N.”

“Yo te amo más.” Sonreíste.

“No empieces esto conmigo porque perderás.” Él bromeó, y tú sentiste algo extraño en tu pecho.

Era un poco de dolor, pero casi de una buena manera.  _Así debe sentirse el amor realmente_ ,  pensaste.

“Buenas noches, Hoseok.”

☼☼☼

Dos días después Kaylen finalmente fue dado de alta del hospital y pudo regresar a casa.  Lea los llamó antes y les pidió a Hoseok, Mia y a ti que la ayudaran a organizar una improvisada fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de Kai.

Por supuesto que Mia y tú accedieron, alegres de que el miembro más joven de la banda ya esté de regreso en sus pies- bueno, algo así. Tendrá que usar muletas por un tiempo, hasta que sus heridas estén curadas completamente, y ya que le retiren las puntadas que le hicieron.

Hoseok las llevó a ambas a  _ Walmart _ para comprar provisiones, ahorrando tiempo de manejar hasta Lihue sólo para ir a  _ Safeway _ ,  la tienda más bonita.

Compraste un pastel, decoraciones para fiesta, y una gran pancarta que los tres decorarían colocando ‘¡Bienvenido a casa, Kaylen!’

Todos llegaron temprano a la casa de Kai usando la llave que Hoseok tenía, y decoraron todo antes de que Kaylen, Felix, Lea y Kai regresaran. Había sido  un día sorpresivamente ocupado; y uno muy largo, especialmente considerando que no llegaron hasta las 6 pm.

Estabas preocupado por Hoseok, preguntándote cómo se comportaría Kai.  Pero también estabas emocionada de ver a Kaylen en Buena forma, relativamente.

“¡Bienvenido a casa!” Mia, Hoseok y tú lanzaron confeti en el aire mientras Kaylen cruzó la puerta en sus muletas.

“¡Gracias, chicos!” Él sonrió, y parecía una genuina. Era bueno volver a verlo feliz.

“Ven, siéntate.” Hoseok dijo, invitando a que todos pasaran a la sala.

“Ustedes no tenía que hacer todo esto.” Kaylen dijo, sentándose. Hoseok tomó sus muletas y las puso aparte. Kai, Felix y Lea entraron, sentándose en la sala.

Si eras honesta, estabas sorprendida al ver que Kai estaba dejando a Hoseok estar en su casa del todo, considerando c ómo lo había culpado por el accidente. Pero incluso aunque la tensión era obvia, Kai había mantenido su boca cerrada.

“Escucha, Kaylen. En verdad lo siento.”  Hoseok comenzó, enfrente de todos.

“¿Por qué?” Kaylen parecía genuinamente confundido.

“Porque yo fui el que te invitó al agua.”  Hoseok respondió.

“¿Y? No fue tu culpa que haya habido un tibur ón en el agua.” Kaylen se encogió de hombros y no pudiste evitar molestarte un poco. Incluso aunque Kaylen no estaba enojado con Hoseok, Kai de todas formas estaba dejándole toda la culpa. Te puso algo molesta. Amabas a Hoseok y conocías su corazón. Él nunca  hubiera querido que algo malo pasara.

“Bueno, es que pensé que-” Hoseok comenzó, pero Kaylen lo interrumpió.

“No. Lo que pasó pasó. No fue culpa de nadie.  Sólo pasó. Y estoy bien.”  Él dijo muy sabiamente, y te sorprendiste ante su madurez para un niño de 14 años.

“Aún lamento que pasara.” Hoseok dijo en una voz callada.

“Sí, todos lo hacemos. ¿Y qué? Estoy vivo y aún tengo mi pierna.  Ahora, ¿dónde está mi pastel?” Él sonrió, y todos estallaron en risas.  Todos excepto Kai, quien se esfumó dura nte el caos de todos apresurándose a la cocina por pastel y helado.

Miraste mientras Mia lo seguía por la puerta, preguntándote a dónde iban.

“T/N, ¿te importaría traer a Mia y preguntarle dónde dejó las cucharas desechables? No quiero tener que lavar platos toda la noche.” Hoseok preguntó. Mia había sido la que desempacó esa bolsa en particular.

“Seguro, ella acaba de salir.” Asentiste, dándote la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.  Abriste la ventana de la puerta y llamaste a Mia, cuando la  viste con Kai parados en la cochera. No te habían notado, y en la luz tenue del sol, era probable que no te vieran. Estaban hablando demasiado fuerte como para escuchar, y no pudiste evitar escucharlos.

“En verdad lo lamento, Mia.” Ése era Kai. Estaba frente a ella, pero no podías ver sus expresiones faciales.

“Está bien. Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti.” Mia respondió, su voz amable como siempre.

“Es que estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“He sido un tonto con Hoseok y nunca nos habíamos peleado antes. No sé qué hacer, y sé que estoy siendo injusto con él... y con todos, realmente.” Kai explicó, y jurabas haber escuchado su voz quebrantarse.

“Él te perdonará. Ya conoces a Hoseok; es una buena persona. Sólo tendrás que admitir que estabas equivocado.” La mano de Mia estaba en el hombro de Kai.

“Lo sé...  es sólo que estoy muy estresado, eso es todo. Kaylen es mi responsabilidad y siento como si le fallé por lo que pasó. No sé que hubiera hecho si no la hubiera librado.” Estabas sorprendida al ver a Kai tan honesto y abierto hacia Mia. Desde que conociste a Kai, siempre ha actuado muy reservado y nunca estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre sus sentimientos. De verdad ella debe importarle y tener  interés en ella como para ser tan honesto.

“Sé que amas a Kaylen, pero no puedes controlar su vida por siempre. No puedes controlar todo lo que pasa. Sólo tienes que hacer lo mejor posible, y eso es todo lo que importa.” Mia le reafirmó, y Kai asintió antes de acercarse a ella, jalándola en un abrazo.

Ya estabas entrometiéndote, pero algo sobre la intimidad entre ese momento hizo que sintieras la necesidad de irte de ahí.

Tal vez todo estará bien después de todo.  Kai ya se estaba mostrando, Kaylen está sanando, Mia es feliz, y tú tienes a Hoseok.

El único problema que tenías realmente era tu inminente fecha de salida.

Y eso no era algo que pudieras cambiar.


	21. the beginning of the end

HOSEOK'S POV

_ Kai: _

_ ¿Puedo ir a hablar contigo? _

Hoseok se sentó en su cama, sorprendido y preocupado sobre el mensaje que había recibido, porque sabía que una conversación con Kai resultaría negativa muy rápidamente. Ya era tarde; después de que la fiesta terminara todos regresaron a casa.

_ Hoseok: _

_ Seguro. _

_ Kai: _

_ Estaré ahí en un momento. _

Hoseok frotó sus ojos y salió de su cama, colocándose una sudadera y saliendo a la sala de estar, para poder escuchar cuando Kai toque la puerta. Después de haber sido confortado por Kaylen, Hoseok definitivamente ya no se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado; sólo se sentía enojado con Kai  por haberlo culpado tan rápido. Después de años de amistad, Hoseok se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Unos cuantos toques sonaron en su puerta un par de minutos después, ya que Kai vivía justo al lado. Hoseok tomó un respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta, preparándose para recibir gritos y regaños de Kai. Estaba pensando otra vez el si dejarlo entrar; ¿por qué Hoseok debía entregarse así?

“Oye.” Kai dijo silenciosamente. “¿Puedo pasar?”

“Claro.” Hoseok abrió la puerta y le dio espacio a Kai para que pudiera pasar.

“Hay que sentarnos, creo. A menos que tu visita sea corta.”

“No me tardaré mucho; pero sí, hay que sentarnos.” Kai dijo, su voz sonando algo rasposa. Como si hubiera estado llorando, o algo así.

La actitud de Kai no parecía ser tan rígida o dura, así que Hoseok se relajó un poco , sintiéndose más confiable al ver que la conversación quizás no termine en una pelea.

“Entonces, ¿qué pasa?” Hoseok preguntó mientras se sentaba, Kai sentado  frente a él en el sofá.

“Lo lamento.” Kai comenzó lentamente.  “De verdad lo lamento.”

Hoseok permaneci ó callado, esperando a que Kai continúe y explique.

“He sido horrible contigo, y lo lamento. No te merecías nada de eso.” Kai dijo, mirando hacia el piso. “Estaba muy atrapado en mis emociones y necesitaba culpar a alguien, así que me desahogué en ti porque no quería sufrir con la culpa yo solo. Fue terrible de mi parte, y lo lamento tanto porque eres mi mejor amigo, y nunca querría hacer que te sientas mal. Especialmente cuando no hiciste nada para merecer mi molestia hacia ti.”

La disculpa de Kai tomó a Hoseok completamente desprevenido, pero podía sentir la sinceridad en Kai. A pesar de haber estado muy enojado con él, no iba a guardar rencores. Odiaba sentirse enojado con las personas, y siempre quería resolver las cosas de la mejor manera que se pudiera. Así que, la disculpa de Kai era suficiente para que Hoseok la aceptara, y olvidara la situación.

“Entiendo... acepto tu disculpa.” Hoseok dijo.  No dijo el típico ‘está bien’ por lo que había hecho Kai, pero Hoseok sintió que debía perdonar a Kai. Ellos eran los mejores amigos después de todo, y nunca hubiera querido perder eso.

“¿De verdad?” Kai parecía inseguro.  “Estoy muy enojado conmigo mismo por esto.”

“Sólo dejémoslo atrás y concentrémonos en ayudar a Kaylen a que se recupere.” Hoseok dijo, y Kai le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Kai asintió, levantándose del sofá. “Gracias por ser un gran amigo.”

“De nada.”  Hoseok guiñó, y ambos se abrazaron.  “¿Ahora ya puedes contarme sobre Mia y tú?  Porque me muero por saberlo.”

Kai rió.  “Tendrás que esperar y ver por ti mismo.”

“Supongo que ahora estamos en el mismo bote, ¿huh?” Hoseok dijo.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Nuestras dos chicas se irán, y ambos estaremos completamente destrozados.” Hoseok dijo, parcialmente destrozado y parcialmente no.

“Sí, ya había pensado en eso... probablemente sea mejor que no inicie nada con Mia.  Pero, de verdad quiero hacerlo.” Kai se encogió de hombros. “No sé qué sea lo correcto.”

“Yo tampoco.  Pero, yo ya estoy apegado a T/N ahora, as í que ya es muy tarde para mí. No tengo idea de qué haré cuando ella se vaya.”

“¿Te mudarías por ella?” Kai preguntó. “Es decir, no quiero que te vayas, pero ¿has considerado el mudarte por ella?”

“Lo he pensado...” Hoseok pausó por un momento.  “Es difícil porque la amo, pero amo vivir aqu í. No me sentiría bien mudándome. Y ella no puede quedarse por la escuela. Así que,  no sé cómo es que esto vaya a funcionar, y se me está acabando el tiempo para solucionarlo.”

“Todo lo que digo es que debes considerar todas tus opciones. Una relación a larga distancia hasta que ella termine la escuela no suena tan mal; muchas personas han hecho eso y han tenido relaciones súper exitosas.  Pero no pienses que tendrán que terminar inevitablemente.  Eso puede ser evitado si ambos se esfuerzan lo suficiente.” K ai señaló y Hoseok asintió.

“Tendremos que esperar y ver cómo funciona todo. Por ahora, intentaré tomar ventaja del tiempo que me queda.”

“Supongo que yo también lo haré.”

“Ambos superaremos esto.” Hoseok dijo, más para confortarse a sí mismo que a Kai.

“Sí, lo haremos.”

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS~

“Lea y yo nos casaremos.” F elix dijo aleatoriamente, y Hoseok casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de Hoseok mientras él esperaba a que llegaras. Iba a llevarte a comer sushi como una cita ésta noche.

“¿Ustedes qué?”

“Vamos a casarnos.  Se lo pedí la noche pasada.”  Felix explicó, e incluso aunque Hoseok haya estado esperando eso desde hace ya un tiempo, le sorprendió el que esté pasando ahora.

“¿Por qué tan de repente? Es decir, estoy muy feliz por ustedes; ¿pero cómo no pudiste decirme que estabas planeando pedírselo?” Hoseok dejó  su vaso en la mesita de centro.

“Honestamente no planeaba hacerlo la noche pasada. Pero el momento fue tan perfecto, y yo siempre había cargado el anillo conmigo, así que lo hice.  Y ella dijo que sí. Y después ambos lloramos.” Felix rió. “Entonces, ¿serías el padrino?”

“Por supuesto.”  Hoseok dijo, pero dudó por un momento.  “¿Pero qué hay de Kai? ¿Qué no lo conoces de más tiempo que yo?”

“Sí, tendré tres padrinos. Kaylen, Kai y tú. No quería escoger entre ustedes porque no sería justo.”

“Bien, bien. Es solo que no quería que hubiera ningún resentimiento.”

“Sí, no te preocupes.”

“Felicitaciones, amigo.” Hoseok sonrió, dándole a Felix un abrazo de hermanos modesto antes de  escuchar un toque en la puerta.  “Esa es T/N. ¿Puedo  contarle las noticias?”

“Hazlo.” Felix dijo.  “¡Diviértanse!”

Hoseok se dirigió a la puerta cuando Felix lo llam ó otra vez. “Espera, Hoseok.”

“¿Sí?”

“Sé que T/N se irá en tres semanas, así que haremos la boda el próximo sábado.  Queremos que ella esté ahí.” Felix le dio una sonrisa.  “Así que, ¡tal vez quieran ir de compras!”

“Estás lleno de sorpresas  éste día, ¿no es así?” Hoseok rió y agitó su cabeza.  “Te veré luego.”

Cuando él abrió la puerta, se encontró con tu rostro sonriente.

“Hola, preciosa.” Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y saludándote con un beso en la mejilla.

“¿Estás lista para irnos?”

“Sí, ¿pero podemos caminar? Está muy lindo afuera, y quiero una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.”  Admitiste, y Hoseok no puedo evitar sonreír.

“Claro.”  Él accedió, tomando tus manos.  “Pero, tenemos un ligero cambio de planes hoy.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Frunciste el ceño.

“Lea y Felix se van a casar. El próximo sábado.”

“¿ELLOS QUÉ?”

“Literalmente, se van a casar. Ahora vamos, tenemos un vestido y un traje que comprar.”


	22. can't take you with me

YOUR POV

“¿Estás nerviosa?” Le preguntaste a Lea mientras trenzabas parte de su cabello.  Era el gran día, y es tabas ayudando a Lea a peinarse, porque eras la única de las chicas que sabía cómo hacer una trenza francesa.

“Sorpresivamente, no. Es decir, he sabido por mucho tiempo que quiero que Felix sea mis esposo, así que estoy más emocionada que nerviosa.”

“¿Cómo estás tan segura de él? Mira, ¿cómo estás tan segura de tus decisiones para el futuro?”  Continuaste trenzando.

“No lo estoy.  No realmente, de todas formas.  Sólo me fío en mi presentimiento, y no me preocupo mucho por el futuro ya que no puedo controlarlo, de todos modos. Pero en cuanto a Felix, sé que esto es lo que quiero. Él se ha vuelto como una roca en mi vida, y no puedo imaginarme  la vida sin él. Así es como sé que es la decisión correcta. Porque él no está alrededor, duele.”

“Supongo que ir con tu presentimiento es lo mejor que se puede hacer.” Dijiste, pensando profundamente en lo que Lea te había dicho. La manera en la que describía a Felix... ¿así te sentías por Hoseok? Estabas segura de que lo hacías, porqu e el pensar en ya no verlo pronto te ponía en modo de pánico. Lo adorabas demasiado, y el pensar en toda la distancia entre ustedes te dolía, tal y como Lea lo describió.

“¿Estás preocupada por tu futuro con Hoseok?” Ella preguntó.

“¿Es tan obvio?”

“Algo. Pero también es porque los conozco bien.  Supongo que e l que te vayas tiene un peso significante en tu mente, ¿no es así?”

“En serio lo es. Y me siento tan mal porque yo soy la que se tiene que ir.”

“Sabes que Hoseok no te culpará por eso, ¿cierto?”

“Sí, lo sé. Aún deseo estar en una posición donde me pueda quedar.”

“¿No hay manera de que puedas cambiarte de escuela e ir aquí?” Lea preguntó mientras terminabas la trenza.

“Honestamente, no. Me queda un año de escuela y no creo que mudarme aquí sea la idea más lista.  Odio admitir eso, pero es la verdad.”

“Larga distancia, entonces.”  Lea suspiró, parándose.

“ No estés tan triste. Es sólo un año, y después podrán reevaluar y hablar otra vez sobre  que alguien se mude. No necesariamente tienes que ser tú la que se mude, aunque me encantaría que lo hicieras.”  Lea apuntó. “¿Me puedes ayudar a abrochar el vestido?”

Subiste el cierre d el vestido de bodas de Lea, admirando cu án hermosa se veía.

“¿Estás lista?” Preguntaste mientras ella tomaba un respiro profundo, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo.

“Tan lista como se puede.”

☼☼☼

Lea y Felix se casaron justo en la playa privada de Kai ese d ía. Fue una ceremonia pequeña, hecha por los seis de ustedes: Hoseok, Kai, Mia, Lea, Felix y tú. Ellos contrataron a un ministro hawaiano para que hiciera la ceremonia, y ya que ninguno de sus familiares estaba alrededor, no había nadie en la audiencia. Los chicos estaban en trajes iguales, y las chicas en vestidos iguales; el vestido blanco de Lea simple pero elegante en una bella manera.

La ceremonia fue muy corta, sólo consistió en los votos escritos personalmente de Lea y Felix, y los ‘acepto’. Y ya que la boda fue planeada muy rápidamente, ambos decidieron esperar y llevar su luna de miel un par de semanas después, después de que dejaras Hawaii. Así se que convirtió en una fiesta en la playa como la recepción.

“Las cosas no siempre serán fáciles, ¿es cierto?” Le preguntaste mientras el sol se ocultaba, las olas acariciando gentilmente sus pies. La parte de atrás de tu vestido estaba cubierta de arena, pero el momento de sentarte con Hoseok y tocar el agua hacía que valiera la pena. Kai, Mia, Felix y Lea estaban bailando en la playa, y Felix estaba buscando caracolas para conmemorar el día especial. Así es como Hoseok y tú pudieron escaparse para pasar un tiempo a solas, cerca del lugar donde tuvo lugar tu primer beso.

“No lo serán.” Él confirmó lo que ya estabas pensando.  Suspirando, abrazaste tus rodillas y miraste el agua.

“El océano es tan... grande. Nunca me había dado cuenta.” Murmuraste. 

Él no pudo evitar reír.  “Eres rara. ¿Ya te cansaste de estar aquí?”

“No. Es sólo que esa cantidad tan vasta de agua que sólo sigue...  estirándose por siempre... ése es el espacio que estará entre nosotros. ¿No te das cuenta?”

Él miró hacia abajo, su humor rápidamente cambiando de alegre a triste. 

“Lo sé...”

“Pensaba que las cosas serían fáciles cuando era más joven. Eso es lo que los adultos me habían dicho toda mi vida.” Te quejaste, agarrando un puño de arena y tirándolo en el agua.

Hoseok te miró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  “Mintieron.  El amor es difícil cuando eres joven.”

“No es el amor que sea lo difícil, son los datos, la distancia... el crecer.” Reíste, acercándote a Hoseok para que él pudiera colocar su brazo alrededor de ti.

“ Lo lograremos.” Él dijo.  “No hay duda de que tú y yo vamos a lograrlo.”

“¿No vas a terminar conmigo? ” Preguntaste, parcialmente jugando y parcialmente no.

“Por supuesto que no. Te amo, T/N. Un poco de  distancia no cambiará eso.” Te recargaste contra él, y su cabeza descansó contra la tuya.

“Yo también te amo.” Dijiste por lo que se sinti ó la millonésima vez en las últimas semanas.

“¿Hawaii fue lo que esperabas que fuera?” Él preguntó.

“Todo eso y más.” Dijiste,  tomando en serio cada palabra. “Todo fue por ti.”

Él se separó, besándote gentilmente mientras el sol desaparecía detrás del agua.

☼☼☼

El aeropuerto de Lihue era tan caliente y pegajoso como lo recordabas.  Sin embargo, ya no estaba lleno con la esperanza de aventuras por venir, sino de tristeza por las aventuras que ya habían llegado a su fin.

Estabas destrozada mientras te acercabas más y más a la línea de seguridad, sabiendo que tenías que decirle adiós a Hoseok por quién sabe cuánto. El pensar en eso te dolía físicamente, pero ya no podías dejar atrás el miedo y el dolor como lo habías hecho antes.

Ya que el momento menos esperado había llegado a la realidad, era hora de decir adiós.

“De verdad no quiero irme.” Tus palabras casi salieron como un quejido, lo cual pareció impresionar ligeramente a Hoseok, quien portaba una expresión triste.

“De verdad no quiero que te vayas.” Sus palabras eran tan quejumbrosas mientras él te jalaba a sus brazos. Estaba cálido afuera y estabas algo sudorosa, y Hoseok era cálido como siempre, pero no te sentías incómoda. No tenías deseo de separarte, aunque hubiera mucho calor.

“No quiero hacer una escena llorando, pero es lo que me dan ganas de hacer.” Admitiste en su pecho. Él estrechó más sus brazos alrededor de ti, como si quisiera mantenerte más cerca, pero era físicamente imposible.

“Está bien llorar. Está bien hacer una escena, si lo necesitas.”  Él era confortante y razonable y brillante como siempre, lo cual hac ía incluso más difícil para ti enfrentar la realidad de l fin de tu viaje.

Te aferraste a él como si fuera a desaparecerse en el aire.

“No es como si no fueras a verme otra vez.” Él te recordó.

“Lo sé, pero eso no hace esto más fácil.” Te separaste para ver su rostro, queriendo memorizar cada una de sus características.

Hoseok miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. “Tienes que irte, T/N. Esta fila es larga y no quiero que pierdas tu vuelo.”

“No lloraría si perdiera mi vuelo.” Dijiste, hablando en serio.

“No seas irresponsable perdiendo vuelos a propósito por mí.” Él bromeó y pudo sacarte algo así como una sonrisa.

“Te amo, Hoseok. De verdad, de verdad lo hago.”  Dijiste, sin despegar su mirada n i por un solo segundo.

“Y yo te amo.” Hoseok dijo seriamente, acercándose y dándote un beso final, antes de que realmente sea la hora de que te vayas.

Él te dejó ir de mala gana, tomando unos cuantos pasos atrás.  “Ve.” Él dijo.  “Vas tarde.”

Le diste una larga, última mirada, antes de girarte y caminar al aeropuerto, entre las sombras y lejos de tu sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto aún no acaba, falta un capítulo más.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	23. epilogue: to build a home

El frío golpeó a Hoseok mientras  estaba afuera, esperando a que su taxi llegara. Estaba nevando, y no llevaba una chaqueta lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerlo de los copos. No estaba acostumbrado a estar en tal clima; Hawaii estaba a alrededor de 28° centígrados todo el año.

Él se encontraba en tu ciudad para la víspera de Navidad, a punto de verte por primera vez en cuatro meses. Decir que estaba emocionado hubiera sido muy poco. Te había extrañado más de lo que las palabras pueden describir, incluso aunque hablaba contigo casa día.

El taxi de Hoseok llegó y le hizo saber que le llevaría veinte minutos llegar a tu casa. Solo veinte minutos más antes de que la gran distancia entre ustedes finalmente sería cerrada, por dos semanas. Después solo serían seis meses de estar lejos, antes de que finalmente te mudes oficialmente a Poipu, y tal vez te cases con Hoseok muy pronto después.

Por los últimos cuatro meses, él y tú habían estado hablando mucho sobre el futuro, y matrimonio, y cómo sería para ambos. Decidiste que después de graduarte estarías completamente contenta con la idea de mudarte a Hawaii y casarte con Hoseok. Estabas bien con dejar a tu familia, ya que había otra esperándote en medio del océano.

El tiempo que pasaron separados fue difícil para ambos, pero fue completamente manejable gracias a  Skype . Los dos pasaron interminables horas en video llamadas, algunas veces ni siquiera hablando, sino haciendo otras cosas y estando en la presencia no física del otro.

Hoseok deseaba abrazarte, besarte.  Fue difícil no poder ver tu sonrisa en persona, pero te esper ó, porque esperar por ti era mejor que no tenerte. 

Así que mientras el taxi se detuvo en tu casa, Hoseok estaba lleno de energía positiva y estaba ansioso de caminar por la cochera cubierta de nieve para poder verte.

Pagó la tarifa e hizo sólo eso, tocando tu puerta unas cuantas veces y rogando para que seas tú la que abra la puerta.

Así lo hiciste.

“¡HOSEOK!” Exclamaste, prácticamente lanzándote en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.  “De verdad estás aquí.”

“De verdad estoy aquí.”  Él sonrió tanto que su rostro comenzaba a doler mientras envolvi ó sus brazos alrededor de ti.

“Finalmente me siento en casa.” Dijiste en su pecho. “Tú eres mi hogar.”

“Y tú eres el mío.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así termino otro trabajo.  
> Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído, en especial a [JustMattie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMattie/pseuds/JustMattie) por haber hecho este maravilloso trabajo, y por el apoyo recibido.  
> ¡Nos leeremos en otra ocasión! c;


End file.
